Stars and Chains
by nikkythegreat
Summary: What if during 2156 the Centauri encountered the Domination of the Draka instead of the Earth Alliance. this is a Draka and Babylon 5 crossover
1. Prologue

Prologue

2156 CE  
Uncharted System

The infinite blackness and emptiness of space was suddenly interrupted by a blue glowing vortex which seemed to tear space itself. The dark centre of the vortex flashed brightly spitting out three purple colored ships in the form of a slender long body with wings coming out of the top, bottom, and sides of the main body.

As soon as the three ships entered normal space the vortex suddenly vanished.

On board one of the starships

Captain Carn Molari was sitting in the command chair, he was tapping the handles of the chair with his fingers, which was a sign of boredom, even commanding one of the new Vorchan class starships didn't take away the boredom that comes with this seemingly unending patrols.

"What should I buy for my fiancé when *I'm done with this patrols? Perhaps jewelry or a pet?"  
He thought to himself, while not minding the rest of universe after all what would be interesting in this system. It's just another system with a yellow star and nine planets.

But his deep thought was interrupted by his XO.

"Captain we are detecting a couple of starships with in the system, mostly centered in the third planet."

Molari jumped in his chair,  
"Finally something interesting,*He had just discovered a new primitive race that could be annexed or conquered into the Great Republic." he thought to himself.

"Set a course for the third planet, we must investigate this further."

"Yes, captain" his XO replied.

A few mins later

As the Vorchan was a near the moon of the third planet, the starship stopped to take a few sensor readings on the planet, nearby space and these ugly utilitarian designed starships that the local race here used.

"Sir, those ships seem to lack jump space capability and our analysis state that their technology level seems to be post industrial but pre FTL discovery."  
The XO said.

"Intriguing"  
The*Captain replied while he was looking at one of the utilitarian designed starships as they move towards his patrol of three Vorchans

"Sir, we are being hailed by the local race."

"Patch it through"

Then the communications screen was replaced by the image of what seemed to be a Centauri but with different style of hair and clothes and also different eyes which seem to be cat like in ppearance.

Then the male alien spoke,  
"Unknown stah ship t'is is fleet cohmand, identify yo'self"


	2. Chapter 1a: Opening Pandora's Box

Chapter One: Opening Pandora's Box

May 15, 2231

Archona  
Solar System 

Standing outside the room where the Domination parliament was taking place, in right beside the large door to get in the room. Were five humanoid figures a Brikiri, an Abbai, a Vree and Two Drakas. They were the League envoy to plea for Draka aid in the League's war of survival against the Dilgar Imperium and their Draka escorts, they were the subspecies called the servus if he wasn't mistaken, for they were a lot shorter than the most Drakas he saw plus they lack the menacing aura that the other subspecies exhibit.

Kalika, was pulled into deep thought as he admired the great view and grandeur that is Draka architecture. It was very different from the Abbai architecture that she was used to, first thing she noticed was these Draka never held anything back in their government buildings, they built everything huge, immense. Dwarfing almost every building that the Abbai or any other League building, they could be building the galaxy's biggest buildings for all she knew.

"Kalika, do you think they will heed to our request?"

The Brakir ambassador Kani asked in Abbai, he didn't mind asking for he knew that the two Drakas with them didn't speak Abbai.

"If our deal is good enough maybe they will, and please play to your gods that they will for I do not know what will happened to the league if they won't. For all the remaining powers namely the Merkab, the Vree and the Drazi can't possibly hold the Dilgar on our own. These Draka maybe the ones who will bring them down, for they have quite a reputation you see, they made the Narn not want to engage them again after they had a few skirmishes and they made the Centauri respect their fighting skills, which is never achieved by any species short of the Minbari and the first ones. Also they have a large amount of territory, Larger than any two or three Leauge power combined."

"But we do not know much of their abilities for they tend to mostly keep to themselves; we know so little of their ship's capabilities."

"But does that not make them a lot harder to defeat, my Brakiri friend."

"Excellent point, but what I fear is that they may be worse than the Dilgar, for we know nothing about their society, other than the fact that they are composed of two subspecies and that they tend to keep to themselves.'

"What could be worse than the Dilgar, being killed be their mass drivers or by the Deathwalker's biological weapons. Plus both species seem to be cooperating in a symbiotic relationship, (making that comment as a seemingly pleased servus who was carrying a load of papers walk by) which says something about how a species can interact well with others. Remember it is only in here that the eventual killing each other until one is extinct did not happened like anywhere else when more than one sentient race evolved in a single planet."

Before they could finish their conversation the door way leading to the parliament building opened. A tall (tall for the league standards but average for the Draka) man came out of the door, Kalika was sure that this man was of the Drakenesis subspecies for he was very tall, very fit and very menacing.

"League Ambassadors, come in the Archon and the parliament is waiting for you"

The Drakenesis said, while his hand gestured for the door leading inside the room where the Draka parliament is currently holding session.

"Thank you and we will follow you if you would be so kind to lead the way."

Kalika replied in Abbai accented English.

Made the Drakenesis give her a startled look, for only a few beings outside the domination spoke English, they were mostly Narn, a few were Centauri and Markab, but none were Abbai.

"Ambassadors, if you would follow me."

Then the Drakenesis walked followed by the three League ambassadors while the two servus were behind a few steps from the ambassadors while carrying the League ambassadors' papers.

As they walked inside the room, in which the parliament is being housed Kalika noticed that the word huge would be an understatement if used to describe the size of this room. It was uniquely designed, may be copied from an ancient civilization here on Earth. She could notice that a lot of people inside the room were talking in unison. How uncivilized it's more like a market place in her home world than a ruling body, it reminds me of the Drazi, she thought.

Then a single man stood up and said something, but she could not understand that much English so she did not know what he said then, one other guy stood up and put his hand into face level then extended his middle finger, making both men sit down and the rest of the room laughed. Maybe it's some sort of a gesture to make another sit down, she thought.

As they reached near the front, which housed the Archon who was seated in an elevated seat in the middle of the front of the room with two other people below him. Their guide stopped then talked to them.

"This is where we stop, and wait to be acknowledged and called upon by the Archon, consider your selves lucky for this the first time a non Draka has ever set foot here, with the exception of the Centauri of course."

Then the Draka Archon in his seat said,

"We acknowledge the League representatives, Lady Kalika of the Abbai to speak in this emergency session."

Then Kalika walked slowly to the podium, as she was briefed to do. As soon as she was there she began to check if the universal translator on the podium was working, seeing it was well she began to speak.

"People of the Domination of the Draka, We from the Leauge of the Non-Aligned Worlds come to request aid from your people. As we speak billions of sentients have been killed needlessly by the Dilgar Imperium. You may ask why you should come in our behalf and waste your precious lives in a war that is not your own. The answer is simple, because it is the right thing to do and it is also to safeguard your interest as much as ours as well. For you do not know that you could be next in their war of conquest once the League has fallen. Imagine that they have conquered the League with just the recourses of five worlds imagine what they could do with the resources of the entire League. Anyone short of the first ones would be crushed under that power. So we asked you to safeguard you interest as much as ours by intervening in our behalf."

Then she stopped for a short breath then continued.

"As an added bonus for your intervention, we would provide you with a few technological gifts. The details of what technologies would be given by us are provided in the papers that are being distributed."

Then she ended her speech, and then once again the room was filled with chatters and murmurs.

All that was stopped when the Archon began to speak,

"As I see in these papers these technologies are all that we have tried to purchase from the League decades ago and we were refused. But now you're willing to do the exchange because you need our help."

*Some of these are already "_acquired" _by other means while some are still in the process of being acquired* the Archon thought to himself.

"Give us a few hours to deliberate this."

The archon added.

Then Kalika went down from the podium and walked back to Kani, the Vree and their Drakenesis escort.

"Ambassadors, as our laws state I have to escort you three outside as your proposal is still being deliberated. We will just call you back when it is done."

The Drakenesis said, then he began to walk and was followed by the Three league ambassadors.

After they were outside of the room, they turned right and walked a few meters to a smaller door and they went in, it was nicely decorated with the same architecture as the room where the session was taking place. There were several comfortable looking chairs and tables. A few paintings of naked Drakas and several servus standing in the room. Obviously this was the guest lounge, Kalika thought.

"Ambassadors, I have to leave you here behind until the decision is made. We will call for you here when it is done but until then make your selves comfortable. If there is anything you want just asked them."

The Drakenesis ended his statement while pointing to the four servus standing in the room, then he walked to the door and went out.

A Few Hours Later

"There is something about these Draka that gives me the creeps, I sure hope we didn't unleash into the League someone worse than the Dilgar."

Kani said to the other two ambassadors as he was drinking this so called _Iced Tea _which was provided by the ever pleased looking servus.

But before Kalika or the Vree could give any replies, the door opened and the same Drakenesis who was with them a few hours ago came in.

"Ambassadors, we have reached a decision, now if you would follow me."

"Of course."

Kani replied, then the three ambassadors stood up and followed the Drakenesis then they walked again into the hall then into the room where the session was taking place.

Kalika noticed that the mood there was tense for it was awfully quiet, in her mind this was how a rulling body should behave. As they reached the front the Archon began to speak.

"League representatives, we cannot waste the lives of our citizens and the recourses of the Domination for those technologies alone."

Hearing this Kalika froze in shock realizing that without the Draka there would be no hope for the League, but to her relief the Archon continued.

"However, we have a counter proposal to the League; we would require this for our intervention.

First all the technologies you have promised us.

Second all the salvage rights to the destroyed Dilgar ships, men and equipment.

Third after the war all Dilgar territory will be transferred to the Domination of the Draka.

And after the war we would require the transfer of these systems from the League to the Domination."

As the Archon ended his speech a servus gave the ambassadors some pieces of paper. The list of the worlds to be transferred no doubt, Kalika thought to herself.

As she read the papers, she was right.

After finishing it suddenly occurred to her that giving away these worlds will not be that easy as most of them are either recourse rich or strategically important.

"The price we pay for our continued survival."

She said to the two other league ambassadors.

She could also see that they also had the same thoughts and were also willing to sacrifice this for Draka involvement. Which she only hoped that would be worth it for Draka ships and their skills has not been seen by the League yet. Seeing that there is no longer a need to confer with the other ambassadors for their expression have already given her the thought that they would be willing to give these systems for the continued survival of their civilizations.

She went to the podium in and began to speak.

"The League of Non-Aligned Worlds accepts the conditions of the Domination of the Draka for their intervention in our war with the Dilgar. And I would like to extend our gratitude in behalf of the Abbai in particular and in the League in general for you intervention in our behalf. You have saved our civilizations."

With that and a few pen strokes latter it has been made official that the Domination of the Draka will intervene in behalf of the League and that there will be a state of war between the Domination of the Draka and the Dilgar Imperium.

So basically this skipped a few decades from the first chapter. I just didn't want to write about the in-between years, but don't worry some will be discussed passively by the characters in the story, just like what I did in my previous stories.  
And will continue about the preparations for the attack against the Dilgar.


	3. Chapter 1b: Opening Pandora's Box

**Chapter 1b: Opening Pandora's Box**

**Same time**

**Archona Nova**

**Proxima System**

In the middle of his private bath Jacques Bourgouin was having some fun erotic with his two serfs, both of which were around their early teens as he was gently caressing one while kissing the other. His fun was disturbed by a soft chime from the door bell which meant that someone was outside and wanted to talk to him.

"Ohhh, geeeezzzz, just when it was getting to the good part." He thought

"Isabel, Hayley can you, I'm afraid we need to continue this fun some other time."

Jacques said to his two naked serfs.

"Yes, master." The two serfs chuckingly answered in almost perfect unison.

"Now Isabel, get me my robe." He ordered his black haired serf as he stood up from the bath. This showed his perfect physique, which was a given due to the fact that he was a Drakenesis. He was around six foot seven with black hair and a perfect body.

After which his black haired serf went for his bathrobe from the left corner of the room and put it on him, while the serf was putting it on him. He quickly smacked the bare naked butt of his black haired serf. After getting somewhat dressed he walked to the door, which opened automatically. Upon arriving in the living room he noticed that both the serfs he was having fun with was following him to the living room, which was fine by him for he always wanted both of his most beautiful serfs to follow him around, naked. Upon arriving near the main door of his house he said to the serf who was standing beside the door, "Open the door."

As the door was opened there stood a man about an inch or two shorter than him with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked as if he was in his early thirties which in draka standard meant that he was around fifty to sixty years old.

"Ahhh, Jacques…" the man said, his words were interrupted when he saw Jacques and both his naked accompanying serfs somewhat wet and a bit worn.

"… uhhmmm, I see you're having _some_ _fun_. "He continued then ended it with a chuckle.

"At least I'm not having this kind of fun with you." Jacques jokingly replied. Which made both men laugh loudly; this also made both naked serfs chuckle in their sweet soft chuckles.

"Now Otto, I don't think you came here just to interrupt and comment on my having fun."

Jacques continued, as he became serious.

"Oh yes, back to business. Have you heard about the League envoy which came to Earth two days ago?"

"Yes, my sources told me that they came to beg us to come to their aid against the Dilgar. But what's amazing is that the Archon has agreed to convene an emergency session for this reason."

"Amzing, that's like they are only the second xenos to do this. But will we intervene in their war?"

"Most likely, as the Combines were eyeing in an intervention even if they League did not come to plea for aid. For the domination could not pass this opportunity to expand given that both sides are probably no match for the Domination Navy and the Domination Marine corps."

"I'm willing to bet you ten thousand credits that we milked the League dry as condition for our intervention."

"That's probably the most Draka thing to do since they did not know that we were planning to do it regardless."

"So what do you think? Have they decided already?"

"They were scheduled to meet earlier today. So if they rejected the league proposal. Which is unlikely we would see it in DISN in around an hour or two, but if they would approve it. We are not foolish enough to declare war before our pieces is in place, so maybe we could see a Domination wide draft before the formal announcement."

"And given your past successes with in fighting in the Narn border, you would be the first one to be drafted in the Domination Navy."

"The price of being talented." Then both men laughed

"But you know what? I still think we should have spent an additional six months to one year of additional build up or gather additional intel."

"Haaa! Still in your cautious self Otto old boy. What would and additional year do to? We've been building up our forces for several decades now. And now is the perfect time to strike and gain territory which is our birth right, as the Dilgar are spread out thinly fighting the League as they are fighting the Drazi in one front, the Vree-Merkab and others on the other plus their also doing siege to a number of League worlds like the Abbai and Brakiri home worlds. Plus they haven't had time to digest the League resources yet, with the Narn and Centauri in their squabble, no one is the there to interfere. It would be like the Eurasian War all over again."

But before Otto could reply, as he was still standing just outside the door. He noticed a group of three Drakas which seem to be in their mid teens again in draka that would mean around the early twenties walk across the corner of the street.

When they reached both Drakas the leader of the group saluted then began to speak.

"Strategos Jacques Bourgouin sir, we came here because the Domination and the Race needs your services. You are being drafted back to serve in the Domination Navy, here are the papers they came straight from the Archon himself."

Then the young man handed the papers he was carrying to Jacques.

"So much for my R and R." Jacques mumbled, and then began to skim into the papers.

"I see that I'm given command of the seventh fleet and my old ship. The Merciless, I wonder how the old girl is doing under that old dog D'Tour."

"I'm sure she's all well sir. And also Merarch Otto von Shznighder sir, glad that we saw you here. This saved us the trouble of going into your home personally. You are also being drafted into the Domination Marine Corps. Here is your papers sir and we should be going now. There are more drafts to be given."

Then the young man saluted then walked away

"Well that answers our question, regarding what the Domination will do with the League proposal."

"So, that's it old friend, the next time we see each other is when I will be welcoming you to Omelos."

Otto jokingly said.

"Not, if I land there first."

Jacques jokingly replied then both men laugh to their hearts content. But unknown to them, that things will dramatically change before they will meet each other again in Omelos.

**Later That Day**

**High Orbit**

**Proxima System**

As Jacques was riding a shuttle from the surface to the flagship of the assembled seventh fleet, which was a Behemoth class heavy carrier, the Merciless CV.

He was admiring his a bit more than four kilometer long star ship. It was build for two purposes first is to carry thousands of fighters and second was for fleet command and control. It was one of the few ships in the whole navy which was equipped with the newly acquired (most likely stolen) artificial gravity, which was contrary to the rotating sections used by around half of the ships of the navy.

It was also equipped with semi organic armor commonly used by Domination ships, which gave their ships their trademark space-black appearance. This is contrary to the most xenos who use different kinds of trinium alloys. This coupled with the menacing starship designs also gave their ships some sort of psychological effect to those who would be unlucky enough to face domination ships.

As he looked closer on this old ship, he could notice several differences from the last time he commanded the ship.

They have upgraded her, he thought as he saw a few new missile launchers and a few more point defenses. He also saw few more this he did not know.

"Must be new technology, I go to remind myself after I arrive to ask the engineers on what those things do and what other goodies they have equipped the old girl while I was away." He thought out loudly, gladly no one heard him as the only one in the shuttle other than himself was the pilot who was too busy controlling the shuttle and was currently in phased with the shuttle to hear anything that soft.

As he looked on the other window which was located on the opposite side from the one he was currently looking at. He took the time to admire Proxima as it would be more than a years before he could see I back again.

He saw the countless orbital defenses that was guarding the most important planet of the domination, outside of Sol. It added more beauty to the view of the relatively untouched blue and green planet below. It looked a lot like Earth before the Final war and before humanity polluted her. He also looked at the giant space dock, which was the fourth largest in the Domination.

His saying good bye to the familiar sights was stopped by the pilot, when he said

"Strategos Sir, we are three minutes from docking with the Merciless."

Then Jacques patted the pilots back to signify that he heard him.

"Merciless to shuttle you are cleared for docking in shuttle bay two. And please tell the Strategos that his second and third officer is waiting to greet him, when he comes aboard."

"Copy that Merciless, docking in twenty."

After the docking port decompressed, Jacques unbuckled himself then stood up as he made his first step on the Merciless he was glad to feel gravity again, for he was away from gravity for the entire thirty minuet journey.

As he peered out the door he saw several hundred Gouloons and several dozen Drakas lining up to welcome him then someone shouted "Strategos on board!"

Then everyone started to straighten up. Then two Drakas came to greet him, both of them were blonde one was a blue eyed female and the other was a male.

"Welcome on board the Merciless Strategos, the ship missed you sir"

The female said.

More like it was you who missed me Sherone, he thought.

"I too missed her, now I don't have time for a grand welcoming party for the Domination is in a tight schedule here. Lets do business right away." He said, then silently added "We will have pleasure later."

"Of course Strategos sir. What do you need?"

"Bring me to the bridge we for we need to jump within the next hour."

**An Hour later**

**Bridge**

**Merciless**

"All ships accounted for Strategos sir." Sherone said to Jacques.

"Good, how about the fighters?"

"All docked."

"Supplies?"

"Fully loaded."

"Good, now tell the fleet to engage jump engines and pilot power our own."

"Yes sir." Replied both Sherone who was sitting beside the Strategos and the pilot who was currently phased with the ship.

"Now tell the fleet to go to hyperspace."

Then the whole fleet engaged their hyperspace engines, but unlike most races which open vortices into hyperspace Draka ships instead just seem to phase into hyperspace. Then a few seconds later the entire seventh fleet was gone.

As Jacques was staring at the endless red swirls that is known to all species as hyperspace he thought.

"Finally in Bestine, we will show the galaxy who we, the Draka are. It will also be in Bestine that we will truly gauge if all those acquiring of alien technology, military buildup, intel gathering and that archeological excavations in Mars and Ganymede truly bore fruit. And before the battle for Bestine is over the galaxy will know to fear the Domination and will regard us as a superpower in our own right."

Next Chapter: the Omega Incident

Comments please ^_^


	4. Chapter 2a: Omega

**Chapter 2a: Omega**

**A Week Later**

**Merciless**

**Hyperpace near Bestine**

The mess hall of the flagship Merciless was unusually crowded in this time of day, no it isn't lunch time or dinner but it was time for battle. There were thousands of Drakenesis in uniform crowded in to the mess hall. They were fighter pilots, they were here to watch the battle taking place without them, while waiting for the battle to begin the Drakenesis were busy talking, wrestling and some were having other kinds of fun in pairs or sometimes in groups of three.

Tetrarch **Malcolm "Ace" Granger was busy talking with his squad, he was more incline to just talking than doing other sorts of fun with the females of the squad, while waiting for the battle to start.**

"**I still can't believe that the **Strategos is going to start the battle without us!" Malcolm said to his squad mates in disbelief.

"Well sir, Strategos did not want to risk losing our citizen fighter pilots for this battle, as it is a sure win. After all we are infinitely better than any fighter Ghouloon and infinitely harder to produce, as I recall it is an old military maxim that a good pilot is more important than a good bird." One of his wing men answered.

"But still Rene, I would love to shoot myself some pussies."

"Sir, if you really want some pussies you can have Alexa's and Lyra's" Another wing man jokingly answered Malcolm, then pointed to the only two female members of their squad. As both females smirked, the rest of the squad laughed.

"It's not that I didn't like those pussies I want something that would shoot back when I try to hit them instead of biting me." Malcolm replied which made the entire squad laugh for both female squad members were known for biting while doing the deed.

But before anyone else could add the main viewer of the mess hall changed the image it was displaying from the dragon insignia of the domination to the front camera view of the Merciless, everyone knew what this means, the battle was about to begin. It currently shows the endless red swirling clouds of hyper space but all that is about to change. As a great battle would begin and they would just watch, although they would have one of the best seats in the fleet, still it would make any Draka depressed for their build in genetic aggressiveness would always want them to engage shoot and kill the enemy.

**Sametime**

**Bridge**

**Merciless**

Strategos Jacques was sitting in his command chair tapping his fingers on the handles, he was anxious for this battle could make or break his career. Although it was going to be considered a cakewalk, still he needed to plan this well, in order to avoid unnecessary casualties. One of his controversial decisions was not to include the citizen fighters and launch only the fighter Ghouloon to avoid unnecessary casualties on the citizen pilots, and also to confuse the Dilgar to make them think that Draka fighters are this bad, but still judging from their intelligence the fighter Ghouloon would still be more than a match for the Dilgar Panacas.

"Let us go over the intel again." He ordered his female second officer.

"Strategos sir, our intel suggests that the Battle of Bestine has already began a few hours ago with fourteen hundred Dilgar ships facing against a Leauge fleet of eight hundred Vree ships, six hundred Markab ships, two hundred Descari ships and two hundred other league ships as the battle began. That of course is not counting the orbital defenses of the planet. We do not know the current condition of both sides until we exit hyperspace and let our sensors see for themselves. However due to superior Dilgar training, ship quality and tactics we expect the Dilgar to win this battle with light to moderate casualties, which is not counting our intervention of course. Our intel also suggest that the Dilgar strike fleet is lead by the Deathwalker Jha'dur herself." Sherone replied

"Ahhhh, keep me posted if we gain additional intel." Jacques replied then slipped back again to deep thought.

"My fleet of twelve hundred ships would be more than enough to defeat this Dilgar strike fleet. Since the only reason that the Dilgar has been stomping the League is that they have been fighting warriors, priests, traders and peace lovers instead of true soldiers. That is why they won, cause compare to the League they are batter trained, equipped and had better tactics, but compared to the domination. They would be like the league they are fighting. We Drakas are the perfect soldiers, compared to that this Dilgar are just like children." He thought to himself

Then his thought was interrupted by a soft chime then his communications officer said.

"Strategos sir, the Archon has delivered his declaration of war."

"Then it has begun, now get me fleet wide communication."

"Yes sir, fleet wide communications already established." The communications officer replied after establishing fleet wide communications.

Realizing that the entire fleet was now watching and hearing him, Strategos Jacques began to speak.

"Honoured Citizens (Streategos always loved to address his men as citizens, which by its self is considered an honorific word in Draka language) long have we had a drive for perfection, instilled in us through centuries of great men and women's visionary brilliance. Centuries ago we drove the last of the impurities from our world and it now stands a beacon of light, of purity brighter than any star and now we stand upon another great moment in our history spreading our purity amoung the stars... the Dilgar will feel our wrath; their planets will be burned the purest white. Death to the Xenos! Long live the Domination! Long live the Race!"

Then he signaled his communications officer to cut the line by moving his right hand horizontally across his neck.

After the line was cut he said, "Now signal the fleet to exit Hyperspace as we have planed."

A few seconds later Twelve hundred ships suddenly phased out of hyperspace several hundreds of thousands of kilometers above and behind the Dilgar line, then the ships began to move to firing range. There were several different kinds of ships for unlike most species which relied only on one, two or three classes of ships to do everything. The Draka preferred their ships to be more specialized having a dozen of different ship classes.

As they exited hyperspace the sensors can now see the progress of the battle it showed the space near the planet being lit up as both League and Dilgar fleets almost clogged up the space between them with fire from different assortment of weapons.

Then Jacques said to his communications officer, "Signal the fleet to advance on the Dilgar line, using our pre planned formation."

In almost perfect unison the ships began to close in the back and the top of the Dilgar line, they were a bit bulky slower and a bit larger than most other races' ships of the same classes. Then as the gap closed in and as the enemy entered effective weapons range the Draka Dreadnoughts and Destroyers began firing their anti matter missiles and their high powered lasers, which unlike most races who preferred to use plasma based weapons the Draka preferred to use anti matter missiles and lasers. Other races simply chose to use plasma because their lasers were not as powerful as their Draka counter parts.

They moved in a pincer like maneuver with the most advanced Dreadnaughts and their cruiser escorts functioning as the tip of the spear.

As the larger ships made their volley of fire their Cruiser escorts also began to emit ECM's against enemy sensors and targeting solutions. While the Draka fleet carriers including the heavy carrier and flagship Merciless began to spit out Starfury fighters being manned by fighter Ghouloons, which are different from their Ghouloon cousins used by the marines because they are smaller and more or less thin also having limited fighter combat training. They were bred to fly fighters and act as cannon fodder for their Citizen arm counter parts.

As the Draka Lasers hit the Dilgar ships' trinium armor they quickly tore them apart. Explosions rang in the Dilgar flank as their ships were hit in their unsuspecting bellies. But before the anti matter missiles neared the Dilgar flanks the mass of Draka Destroyers and Dreadnoughts again let loose a second volley of fire from their Lasers and missile launchers this more or less lit the space in between both fleets. Then as the first volley of missiles neared the Dilgar flanks some of them hit the countermeasures by the Dilgars, some also were lost due hitting the blown away sections of armor and already destroyed ships. With all Dilgar fighters at the other side of the battle, this left their ships unprotected from the Draka anti matter missiles. Making most of them hit their targets as dozens of Dilgar ships were caught in the blast of thousands seemingly micro suns made by the impacting anti matter warheads of the missiles. There by annihilating the Dilgar Flank.

Then the Dilgar ships began to move to counter the threat to their backs. They moved in almost perfect unison with the kind of military discipline, that the Dilgar were proud of then the Dilgar line began to make counter fire.

This made the black colored Draka ships do evasive maneuvers, they looked as if they were black moths gracefully dancing in the night. They were also very hard to spot visually, without the aid of computer guided sensors due to their space black color.

**Sametime**

**Otherside of the battle field**

**Deathwalker**

" Warmaster, we have picked up a major energy surge at our flanks" Captain An'jash reported to Jha'dur

"Energy surge?" Jha'dur replied

"Yes, war master. They seem to be very similar in profile to opening jump points but we are not detecting forming jump points."

"DRAKA! There is no other race that does that kind of technology in going in and out of hyperspace." Jha'dur thought to herself.

"We are detecting eight hundred no nine fifty, no make that more than twelve hundred starships have just entered normal space. Sensors are trying to identify who they are." Captain An'jash continued.

"We are detecting partially biological plating and anti matter engines…

Draka, it is confirmed twelve hundred Draka ships have exited hyperspace and are now heading towards our flanks, Warmaster."

"Draka, why could they have possibly come to the aid of the Leaugue, none the less we know so little of their capabilities except that small encounter at Tirrith when one of their ships fought and won against four of our ships as we tried to confiscate its towed Brikiri ship that it so called _**Salvaged**_ , but if we judge them by that encounter we are in for big trouble, captain recall all fighters we are to retreat back to Mitoc and regroup there.

"Warmaster, we can't communicate to the ships in our flank there seems to be intense jamming emitted by the Draka ships. Limiting our ability to communicate to the ships in the back of our line."

"Pass it from ship to ship captain, and I want the fleet to retreat as soon as the fighters are in the bays. We can't win this battle but we will be back and we will be back in force."

"Yes, Warmaster." Captain An'jash replied, as she sensed something different in her Warmaster's voice. She realized that it was because for the first time they will be fighting a race as skilled in the arts of war as they are and maybe more skilled.

"What is that big thing!" Captain An'jash reacted as she saw a four kilometer long ship.

"What do you think captain?"

"Warmaster, judging by the high amounts of communication between it and the rest of the fleet, its multiple hangar bays and the high amount of fighters exiting it, I would guess it would be a dedicated fleet carrier, also functioning as their command ship."

"Good thinking captain, I see you learned much."

"I learned from the best Warmaster."

"Why didn't we ever think of building one of those?"

**Sametime**

**Bridge**

**Merciless**

Strategos Jacques was viewing the battle, the Dilgar lines were crumbling, they were no match for the power of the race, that is how the universe should be, he thought. As he could see one after another Dilgar ships were being blown into oblivion as they succumbed to superior Draka firepower.

Then something caught his eye a volley of counter fire was fired from the Dilgar lines. They were plasma being spitted out by the enemy ships desperately trying to counter attack. As the plasma fire neared the Draka lines they were hit by lasers from the Draka cruisers and were also being hit from their fighter escorts. As they neared their target ships in this case the group on the left of the spearhead of the advance. A few of the plasma fire were also going past the ships as they were misdirected by the Draka ECM, as they were very near the ships, the Ghouloon fighters began to move into intercept course of the plasma hoping it would hit them and not the capital and some eventually did hit the Ghouloons but there were still a few left, another few also managed to miss the ships due to the evasive maneuvers being taken up by the Draka ships, which were unusually fast in its reaction time due to the fact that the Draka employed a pilot to ship phasing technology which directly connected the pilot to the ship coupled with the extremely fast Drakenesis reflexes of the pilot. This cutting the reaction time into a few nanoseconds. But some did eventually hit the ships they were targeting but it only did minor damage to the ship since they were only hit with so few and those that did actually hit were being spread out and absorbed by the partially organic armor of the Draka starships.

Then the counter fire from the enemy suddenly ceased. Then he heard the sound of the voice his XO.

"Strategos sir, the Dilgar ships are opening jumpoints they are beginning to retreat."

"Then this battle is already won. Signal the fleet to unleash as much fire as they could before the enemy can escape."

Then suddenly the Draka fleet unleashed thousands upon thousands of missiles and fired their ship to ship lasers upon the retreating Dilgar fleet. Making dozens more join their fallen comrades as laser fire began to impact the remaining ships, making them explode. Then when the first of the anti matter missiles reached the Dilgar, hundreds of the remaining ships exploded before the rest opened the jumppoints and exited to hyperspace.

Seeing the enemy gone and the battle wont Jacques said.

"Signal the fleet to move to the planet and commence repair of the heaviest damaged first and then tell the undamaged ships to scavenge the enemy wreckage. And congratulate the entire fleet, we won this battle."

**Comments please ^_^**


	5. Chapter 2b: Omega

**Chapter 2b: Omega**

**Same time**

**Merciless**

**Bestine System**

"Now that the battle is over, hail the flagship of the League fleet." Strategos Jacques ordered his communications officer.

"All six flagships Strategos sir?" the officer replied.

"By Loki's balls, six? These fools from the League never understood the importance of a united chain of command; no wonder the Dilgar were beating the shit out of them. And yes hail all of them."

A second later the main viewer changed what it displayed from the image of the floating wreaks of hundreds of Dilgar ships to six images. They were the bridges of the League flagships, he could see the Vree, Markab, Discari, Cascan and two more he did not recognize which species they belong, most probably minor league powers not worth his time to discover. Then Strategos Jacques began to speak.

"Allies of the League (he controlled himself to call them allies instead of Xenos which he was most used to call them.) I am Strategos Jacques Bourgouin, commanding officer of the Draka fleet that came to bail you out." Then he paused for a while to give time for the translator to catch up, which was currently translating what he spoke into Abbai, which was the unofficial language of the league. While he paused he took the time to judge the expressions of the xenos he was talking to, although he is not well versed in the interpretation of xenos facial and bodily language. He was sure that they were very submissive and looking at him as if he was their commanding officer.

"They would make good serfs." he thought.

Seeing that the translator has caught up, he began to continue.

"As our dealings with your governments represented by the League diplomatic mission sent to Earth, I am placing your fleets under my direct command therefore you will be answering to me and you ships and men will move and fight when I say so. We will have a joint meeting in the planet command center in three hours." Jacques said that with much authority as if he was addressing an inferior officer, which in all respects he was. He again took time to observe them while the translator tried to catch up. He noticed that a few of them were unease when they heard what he said specially the Markab and the Vree.

Seeing that the translator again caught up he continued.

"Now, the League fleet is to repair your most damaged ships first going up to the lightly damaged, also the undamaged ships are to help our ships salvage the Dilgar wreckage, but be advised that all the wreckage is Domination property. Ships trying to steal them will be dealt harshly."

Then Jacques signaled the communications officer to cut the line, and then he said.

"Now, hail the planet."

"Yes Strategos sir"

Then the image of a Descari showed in the viewer.

"Descari government, I am Strategos Jacques Bourgouin, commanding officer of the Draka fleet, my ships are to land in the planet and conduct repairs, you are to clear the way, and also prepare quarters for League and Draka ambassadors who will arrive in the next day."

**Same time**

**Merciless**

**Mess Hall**

The mess hall was filled in cheers when the viewer screen showed the image of the Dilgar fleet retreating. The room was filled with cheers and chatter as the pilots who were not included in the battle were discussing what they saw.

"Well that went well; we didn't even loose a single capital ship. Makes you wonder why they kicked the League's but for over two years now." Tetrarch Malcolm Granger said.

"Well, in my opinion sir, we just struck at a good time that's why we lost so little, we applied the military maxim of application of overwhelming force while the enemy is distracted at another location. In my opinion it won't be this easy again next time, don't get me wrong, we will still stomp them easily back to Omelos but be would loose a few hundred ships in the process " One of his wingman said

"Well with that said, why don't we _**celebrate privately**_ this victory sir, for there won't be any other major battles today." The wingman Lyra told Malcolm.

"Don't know about the rest of you but I would like to celebrate this pravately with Lyra, as long she doesn't bite again." Malcolm said jokingly. This made everyone in the squad except Lyra laugh. Then they both walked away from the group to celebrate the victory privately.

**Later That Day**

**Dilgar Headquarters**

**Mitoc**

After arriving to the place now converted into military head quarters by the Dilgar, Deathwalker Jha'dur immediately stormed into the gates of the palace, she walked in a furious aura, everyone knew to avoid her when she was in this mood, she did not have time to look around the alien architecture of the palace as she usually did. As she moved she went by a few officers who immediately saw her in her furious mood that the immediately moved to the side, in the fear of antagonizing her and be one of her test subjects in her lab.

As she reached the door of the central command center the nervous officers opened the door, saluted to Jha'dur and once again moved away in fear of antagonizing the warmaster. It is here which the war council was having an emergency session to discuss the sudden Draka intervention. The majority of the war council was currently here in Mitoc to oversee the conversion of Mitoc into the new Dilgar home world, when they heard the news about what happened to the first strike fleet. She received the call for the meeting when she was still in transit in hyperspace.

"Someone will pay for this incompetence." The warmaster murmured as she walked past the nervous officers.

When she reached the table where the meeting she noticed everyone was there, although the Supreme Warmaster was just connected though live conference due to the fact that he was overseeing things back in Omelos and also one Warmaster, Dar'sen was just also connected though live conference for he was overseeing the Drazi front.

"Ahhh, sister glad that you are here." Sha'dur immediately greeted Jha'dur with warmth as he saw her enter the room.

"Greetings brother, rest of the council and Supreme Warmaster." She greeted everyone on the council.

"Supreme Warmaster, I'm glad that your health seems to be improving." Jha'dur said as she talked to the image of the old Supreme warmaster, which was also like a father figure to her.

"Thanks for the concern Jha'dur. The physicians you sent seem to be very good in treating my sickness but it would be some time before I would be at full strength."

"Glad to be of help to the greatest Dilgar that ever walked on Omelos."

"Now to business, what are your reports about the battle?" the Supreme Warmaster asked.

"Supreme Warmaster, we were at the verge of victory against the assembled League fleets. They were certainly no match for us. We would have destroyed the remaining League in this front as this was already the bulk of their forces, but then when almost everything was certain. The Draka came in and changed everything."

"What about those Drakas sister?" Sha'dur interrupted her, as he was interested about this Drakas.

"They came in with twelve hundred ships with their guns firing, they came from our flanks as expected they are very formidable, their ships tore through our own like they were made of wet paper. I ordered our ships to retreat, but that was hard to do since we are attacked from both sides with the League in the front and the Drakas in the back. In short when the battle was over we only reached hyperspace with four hundred ships." Jha'dur answered.

"Out of fourteen hundred ships! No power in the galaxy could possibly do that." Warmaster Dar'sen said in disbelief

"And yet they did, but the most important thing is why were we not warned of the Draka intervention by out intel, are you really that incompetent Len'char." Jha'dur replied.

"Do not blame the Intelligence agency for your incompetence Jha'dur. And just what I guessed that you were just lucky with the League." Replied Len'char.

"Look who's talking, as we don't have even a single agent in the Domination of the Draka."

"Can you blame me as they seem to be very xenophobic and very keen at not allowing others to enter their borders with out permission."

"That's enough! Both of you, let us put the more pressing issue on hand rather than passing the blame." The Supreme Warmaster said with his sickly voice.

" Warmaster Jha'dur, what additional information have you gathered about these Drakas. I'm more interested in their ship capabilities and tactics." The Supreme Warmaster added.

"As for their ships, they seem to be very capable they are armed with powerful Light based weapons and antimatter missiles, and they seem to be more than willing to expend lots and lots of them in a single battle. Their armor is composed of some sort of semi organic compound, contrary to the trinium alloys used by most powers. Their ships also seem to be very specialized as they have cruisers whose main purpose is to provide ECM support and intercept our fire, they also have dedicated carriers and they also have destroyers and dreadnoughts compared to the two or three classes of ships used by most races. How this may sound hard to control, but the Draka seems to make it look simple as they make their attacks. Now their fighters could defeat our Pentacans even if they are outnumbered two to one."

Then Jha'dur paused as she checked the re actions of the others in the council, their reactions ranged from shocked to maybe fearful.

Then she continued. "Their tactics seem to emphasize on heavy fire power and concentrating it in a single point to break the line, but they do it with such precision that they make us look like blood raged Drazi."

"What are our plans of action?" the Supreme Warmaster questioned, which was not addressed to anyone in particular.

"We hit them with all we can muster in this sector before they can thoroughly establish their foothold in league space." Jha'dur answered.

"Easily said than done Jha'dur." Len'char replied to Jha'dur.

"I have a plan Len'char, unlike you. First we merge all we can muster within three days namely the remaining of my first strike fleet, my brother's second strike fleet, the Mitoc garrison and the fleet in Cascan, then we strike on Bestine in the third day and hope that would be enough to drive these Draka back."

"That would be more than thirty two hundred ships, over forty percent of our entire navy, dedicated in only one battle. If we loose they would have a clear path to Omelos." Len' char replied.

"It's either we bring our ships in one gigantic battle or we loose them piece by piece."

"What about their fleets in Kilab and Janus that invaded in the same time with their fleet in Bestine, wont they be a treat as well?"

"They are a little threat as they only number two and three hundred respectively."

"Any other plans?" The Supreme Warmaster asked

No one did have another plan.

"Since there is no other plan, we go with Jha'dur's."

Then the rest of the council gave their sign of affirmation.

"Then session dismissed, may we end up victorious. For Omelos and the Dilgar will be wiped of if we don't."

Then the Supreme Warmaster's line was cut.

This signaled the rest of the council to go and attend to their respective businesses, they all went out.

As they went out Jha'dur went to talk to her brother.

"Prepare yourself Sha'dur, for next battle will be the one that will define the Imperium and the Dilgar, whether we stand as the greatest power in the galaxy or will our name be forgotten and disappear like dust."

"Yes, sister. I will prepare, but if I may ask do you think we will win this?"

"Honestly, I'm not confident of victory as these Draka seem to be everything we are but only a higher level."

Comments Please ^_^


	6. Chapter 3a:Two Sides of a Coin

**Chapter 3a: Two Sides of a Coin**

**Later that day**

**50,000 meters above the surface**

**Janus System**

With constant rumbling and shaking, and an occasional woosssssh sounds made by Wraith atmospheric fighters that flies a few hundred meters higher than the transport he is riding while doing search and destroy for the occasional Dilgar warplanes that haven't been destroyed yet.

Merarch Otto von Shznighder has yet to see a Dilgar, although he has already seen a few xenos namely Narn, Centauri and a few League races, he has yet to see a Dilgar. This was mainly due to the face that this war was the first true diplomatic contact between the two races.

He was uneasy in riding these troop transports although they were the new Hercules class transports, which now had artificial gravity, and a smoother ride compared to the older classes but still the constant vibrations made him uneasy, but of course this wasn't showed through the almost perfect poker faces imbedded in the genetic tampering in all Drakenesis.

He was viewing through one of the few viewing windows of the transport. All that he could see aside from the Draka spacecrafts that were in the area was the twin moons of the planet, even his enhanced Drakenesis sight could barely see clearly the ground fifty thousand meters below, he could only see the faint flashes made by enemy and perhaps Draka fire. Although he could not see the ground below, he was almost sure that it was almost burnt to a cinder, due to the enormous amount of orbital fire made by the Navy to suppress the Dilgar fortifications within the planet, however that was not including the amount of biological weapons that was also used by the Draka before their ground incursion.

"Merarch, T minus ten minutes before drop off point." A female voice said from the pilot area which broke his deep thought. He then unbuckled his seat, stood up and went to center of the hull which housed the holographic map; he did all this with some swiveling due to the constant vibrations made by the transport.

"Ok, Drakas our orders are simple first is to drop in this area over here"

He pointed to a highlighted area in the map.

"Then we move to here around two miles west of drop off, taking out any Hostiles along the way."

He said that while moving his finger to another part of the map.

"Then we are to take out all four anti ship plasma cannons with in the vicinity, which is located here, here, here and here."

He pointed out to the corresponding locations of the plasma cannons.

"After taking out the plasma cannons we are to secure the enemy command center, we are not to destroy I repeat we are not to destroy it, we are just to secure it as it will be converted to our own command center after the battle is over. We need to do all this with stealth if possible and we are to avoid getting killed. We are to have the enemy troop intel after the transport's sensors get into range"

He pause for a while to see the reaction of his twelve man team, he could see them cautiously taking in the information as if they were serfs listening to orders.

"Now, Drakas of the 303rd suit up as your skin suits will protect you from possible Dilgar bio and chemical weapons."

"Bio and chemical weapons Merarch?"

An intrigued voice called in from the back.

"Yes, Steve you heard me right. Bio and Chemical weapons, as this Dilgar seem to be using them as well against the League; however they are worlds apart from our own."

The Merarch answered his team member

"Remember, we are the 303rd, we are the best of the best. The entire Domination already knows that, now it is the time for the rest of the galaxy to acknowledge that as well. What say you that we show these Dilgar how to really fight?"

Then all began to cheer then they began to suit up.

"Merarch, our sensors indicate that the Halifax bio weapons were 87% fatal against the Dilgar, the survivors manage to wear their environmental suit, that's why they are still alive. Therefore you would be facing around three hundred Dilgar with possible reinforcements that would reach eight hundred, with our ground forces are fifty miles away and the plasma cannons preventing air support. Looks like you guys are going to be surrounded, cut off from reinforcements and hopelessly out numbered."  
The female pilot said as she gave the situation report to Otto which was currently standing right next to the still closed drop off door waiting to jump.

Otto smiled for a bit then said.

"We are the 303rd we are meant to be surrounded, cut off from reinforcements and hopelessly out numbered; otherwise it would be an overkill and won't be any fun."

Hearing this everyone in the transport laughed including the female pilot.

"The whole Domination knows that, and I was just checking."

The female pilot laughingly replied, as she swiveling went back to her seat as the transport was currently in auto pilot.

"Now, this would be where I would drop you guys off."

Saying that as she put back the driving helmet on then pressed a button to open the drop off door.

A second later the hull was filled with a wooosh sound as the air of the area was being sucked away by the vacume.

"Team prepare to initiate HALO jump." Otto said, hearing it his team began to jump one after another. While Otto was overseeing the jump as he would be the last to jump.

Upon touching down safely on the surface the team began to hide their parachutes, looking from side to side Otto noticed that this barren planet had relatively few life forms, for as far as his enhanced Drakenesis eyes could see there was no life forms in the area aside from the occasional alien week here and there.

While waiting for his men to finish disposing of their parachutes Otto raised his head towards the sky, admiring the light show made by the Draka spacecrafts in orbit and taking time to admire the twin alien moons in this dead of the night.

"Disposal complete Merarch."

A firm male voice from his back said, while the it's owner gently touched Otto's shoulder.

"Very well now we move to the target site."

Otto ordered.

Then the twelve man team began to move with grace and precision, that was perfected by their years in military school and battlefield experience.

After moving stealthily for a few minutes towards the direction of their primary objective,

"Hold, I detect movement, most probably an alive Dilgar." Said a voice said from the forward most position of the team, it was Samantha one of the team's trackers. She was currently equipped with the latest visual aiding gear of the Domination, but even with that plus the already powerful Drakenesis vision, it was still very hard to detect the enemy if they are hiding especially if they were pretending to be dead because the area that they were already in was literally littered with tens of thousands of recently dead Dilgar.

Hearing that the twelve man team tried to stay low as possible to avoid being detected, Samantha had to kick a dead Dilgar body a few feet side wards to avoid it from cramming her vision as she hogged the ground. Focusing on the direction of which she previously spotted movement she began to search for the possible hostile who did that.

"Have you confirmed the treat?" Otto asked.

"Still confirming it Merarch." Samantha said

She continued to spot for the enemy but all she saw was dead Dilgar bodies who judging by their appearance was probably killed by the Draka biological weapons as their skin had already rotten and some had actually fallen apart while their hair had all fallen from their bodies, as she was about to say it was a false alarm, she saw one of her thought dead bodies move a bit.

"Someone is still alive" she thought to herself.

But as she examined the enemy a bit more she realized it was barely alive, grasping for breathe it could barely do anything else, let alone threaten their team or call for back up. She realized it was a male Dilgar and judging from the condition it was currently suffering from the early stages of the genetically seeking bio weapon.

"False alarm Merarch, it is barely alive, currently suffering from the early stage Mataji virus." Samantha said. 

"Very well, team continue moving." Otto replied.

"But Merarch, should I kill the xenos?" asked a female sniper of the team.

"And put the xenos out of its misery? By Loki's balls no, let the xenos suffer." Otto answered with a predatory smile on his previously emotionless face.

The team came in to motion again, with Samantha still in front of the team again scouting for hostiles as they move. Then when they came to the spot of the half dead Dilgar they saw earlier. She quickly spat on the body as she moved passed the half dead body. This was mimicked by the rest of the team except Otto who kicked the body and of the team's demolisher who actually pissed on the body.

"Don't piss too long as we are in a tight schedule here." Otto chuckingly ordered the team's demolisher as he noticed him pissing on the near dead body.

"Yes, Merarch." The Draka replied.

**A few Min. later**

As the team was near the hill which housed their primary objective, Otto was disappointed as he did not find some action or soot some Dilgar on their way here. They're all probably here, he thought, as it was probably the sanest reason why they didn't find any hostiles while coming to this place. But he was sure that he would find some action as they tried to capture this area.

His head was partially faced up as he was lying on the dusty ground, which was a common thing in this barren planet, as he closely examined the perhaps the only intact building in the entire planet due to the fact that the Draka wanted to capture the building intact as they wanted to convert it into their own base of operations.

Typical Dilgar architecture, he thought. Everything had to be utilitarian and militaristic, and nothing would go beyond two stories for the fear of falling easily after being bombed, but no architecture can save them from the superior bombs of the Draka, he thought to himself.

"What did you see Sam?" He asked the also crouching tracker after he noticed that she was done with her examination of the enemy building.

"It is heavily fortified, with only one way to get in, and that would be the main entrance. But one doesn't simply walk into the building as it is guarded by two bunkers with a dozen and a half men each. The primary objectives which are the plasma cannons, as our satellite images said and was confirmed by my reconnaissance is located on the second floor of the complex two is housed in their individual towers while two of them are in each balconies located in opposite ends of the complex." The tracker answered.

"How about the number of enemies Sam?"

"I saw at least a hundred, so we could expect around twice or thrice that number."

"Very well, now we start the party, commence sniping mode to take out the bunker guards, the rest just prepare for action." Otto said.

Then both snipers of the team which were all females position themselves for the sniping, and the others simply crouched in the back, although they were eager to have their piece of action, they just simply couldn't possibly have a hundred percent hit rate from this distance, anything below a hundred percent would risk missing and alerting the enemy of their presence.

As Loudmila, one of the snipers was already in position she looked at the scope of her laser rifle as she searched for targets. She could see that the enemy was pretty lax in their guarding as they never thought that anyone would be attacking now, in the dead of the night, which would be their most fatal error. Surprise was the main reason for their HALO jump and planned infiltration of the area.

Killing all the guards would be a piece of cake for any Draka citizen sniper, but killing them without them knowing that they are being targeted thus preventing them to alert their comrades would be more of a challenge.

That is why Loudmila and Ivonova had to choose their targets carefully and do it quickly. Loudmila was looking for the perfect first attack target though her snipe scope.

"Nope too risky as the other could notice if I killed one." She thought as she peered across two Dilgar soldiers talking with each other.

" There that would be the perfect one." She said as she saw a young Dilgar soldier still probably around eighteen years old sitting on one side with his arms crossed behind his head and both feet place on a create of ammunition.

"He would see if I killed anyone else in this bunker before I killed him as he has a clear line of site on anyone else."

With that thought she squeezed the trigger of her laser rifle. Whose super accurate fire delivered instant death to the unknowing Dilgar at light speed. Detecting the shot made by Loudmila, Ivonova also fired on her target which was on the other bunker polishing his plasma rifle.

Both of them scored a perfect headshot which was only expected of a Drakenesis sniper, with those shots claimed the first of the thousands of Dilgar casualties made by the 303rd.

Comments and Reviews Please ^_^


	7. Chapter 3b:Two Sides of a Coin

**Chapter 3b: Two Sides of a Coin**

**Few seconds Later**

**Dilgar Command Center**

**Janus System**

"Eight"

Loudmila said as she killed another Dilgar, there has been a rivalry between the two female snipers on who could kill more during a mission, that's why they would count each of their kills.

"Not again, with your which one kills more routine." Samantha said as she heard that both snipers are comparing kills again, of the twelve man team she was the only female who was not a sniper that's why she couldn't help but smirk when the other two females started to be competitive, well at least that's what the Merarch.

"Merarch , I would bet you a pretty female serf that Loudmila would kill more than Ivonova."

Said one of the team's sappers to Otto.

"That would be a deal, and since Ivonova wins most of the time consider you self one serf less."

Otto said.

"Nine", Loudmila said as she saw her target drop.

"Eleven." She heard Ivonova say the number.

"Geeze she's already ahead "she thought to herself.

Without letting that bother her, much. She quickly looked for another target. She shot the guy who was standing in the side. Then to her surprise, of course her surprise was not shown through her facial expression, othe of the two remaining Dilgar in the room saw her kill and stood up and alerted the other guy, both raced for the button to alert the whole base and blow the Draka element of surprise.

"Damn I could hit one but I would have no time to kill both before one could reach the alert button, but what the hell I should kill at least one."

Loudmila thought.

Then she aimed for the one nearest to the alert button, and pulled the trigger killing the Dilgar with a head shot. But when she braised for the worst as the other Dilgar could push the button as she didn't have enough time to kill the other one, then suddenly blood spat at what she was viewing, how could that be, she thought

She didn't even have enough time to aim yet alone kill the guy, but she quickly realized what happened as she heard from her back saying.

"Thirteen and that would be eleven for you Loudmila."

She heard Ivonova say.

"Good, that would be twenty four killed in less than fifteen seconds by two snipers."

Otto said as he stood up.

"Now that the entrance is clear we continue our assault, move out Drakas."

Otto said as he and the rest of the team moves towards the empty bunker.

As they reached the now dead bunker, with bodies all over the place, Otto speant a few seconds to look at the dead Dilgar bodies taking one of the gas masks worn by one of the bodies.

"You could be astonished at how a thing this simple could counter of our viruses."

Otto said as he held one of the masks.

Then all the Draka in the bunker switched into alert mode as someone opened the bunker door form the other side, as the door slowly opened the Dilgar spoke something in Dilgar, maybe he was trying to talk to the now dead soldiers in the bunker, then he quickly froze in shock as he saw the dead Dilgar bodies and a dozen Draka in predatory stance.

Realizing that he was in deep trouble he quickly tried to close the door but before he could do so Otto quickly jumped and with his enhanced Draka speed and strength he quickly overpowered the Dilgar before he could realize what had happened. Otto was careful not to kill or put the Dilgar unconscious as he wanted to extract some information from the Dilgar.

He then threw the Dilgar on the other side of the bunker to keep him away from escape and the door, not that he really had a chance as the Merarch would simply overpowered him if he did so. As the Dilgar impacted the floor Otto's sensitive hearing could hear a few of the Dilgar's ribs break as the strength of the impact proved to be too strong for his ribs to handle, this made Otto smile a bit with his sick sadistic smile, which was inherent in most Drakas. Then he went near to the Dilgar and held the Dilgar by the through with one hand.

"What is your rank Xenos? And don't try to pretend not to understand as I know that all Dilgar know how to speak Centauri."

Otto asked the Dilgar in Centauri, he spoke it with think Draka accent, but at least it was understandable.

A few seconds passed but the Dilgar spoke nothing, then Otto held the Dilgar's arm with his other hand and broke it so easily it looked as if he just broke a twig, this filled the Dilgar with so much pain that he would scream very loudly if he could but he could not, as his thought was held by the strong Drakenesis and in Dilgar anatomy if you were held tightly in the thought you would not be able to scream.

So instead he softy hissed in pain.

"Now, Answer me for if you don't I would kill you with a thousand cuts and that would be so painful that you would wish to die after the tenth."Otto said, and pulled a dagger from his back, it was not that he did not know how to use those high tech torture devise but it was just that they haven't adapted them yet for use for the other races, which was fine by Otto's thought as he found it more fun to torture his enemies the old fashion way.

As Otto started to make a cut on the Dilgar's side, even the Dilgar propaganda couldn't be perfect when standing up against Draka torture,

"Wait, I am Al'quesh third in command of the base."

The Dilgar answered in his low mushy voice as he was still held in the neck.

Then all of a sudden the Otto broke one of Al'quesh's fingers, this made him shake and hiss in pain.

"That's for telling me your name Xenos as clearly I didn't ask you for it."

Otto said, which made all the Drakas giggle.

"Third in command hey, so you know the access codes of the base. That would surely make our jobs easier."

"I won't betray my comrades."

"One way or another they will die its just a matter of how so I suggest that you give us the codes and yours would be easy."

"Never, you would just kill me now."

The Dilgar answered.

Before Otto could reply he noticed the Dilgar hold something inside his pocket.

"Now what do we have here?"

Otto asked as he grabbed Al'quesh's hand to see what he was holding; it was a picture of four Drakas one Elder female, two young females and an even younger male. These are his family, Otto thought.

"Now if you would give us the codes I would spare the lives of most of your men when our forces gets hold of them, _we would just enserf them_."

He just thought the last part

"How do I know you won't break your promise?"

"You have my word, from one soldier to another plus you don't have any other choice."

"Very well, here are the codes."

Then the Dilgar reluctantly gave the codes to Otto which in turn gave it to the team's tech man.

Then Otto held the Dilgar's neck tighter, which startled the Dilgar for he thought he was going to be spared for giving the codes, but before he could complain Otto had already broken his neck. Then the lifeless hand of the Dilgar had slowly let go of the picture he was clutching, then Otto dropped the now lifeless body into the floor.

"Change of plans team as we now have their codes."

Otto said so calmly, you wouldn't think that he had just mercilessly killed a helpless man in cold blood.

"What are your orders Merarch?" a male voice said

"You, will come with me to the control center, and if our intel is right it would be behind that wall then fifty meters to the left. The rest of you go into cover position around the main hall then prepare for grass cutting."

Otto ordered the rest of his team, then they all began to move.

**A min. later**

From the darkness Otto leaped into the two Dilgar who was guarding the Dilgar control center, with his superior strength he quickly broke both their necks while the other Draka also killed another Dilgar.

"Three down one to go." Otto said as there were only four guards in the control center.

Then he saw the other guard, who was polishing his rifle,

What's with this Dilgar and polishing their rifles, they would make killing them too easy, Otto thought. Quickly disposed of him using his side arm.

"Now I want you to hack the system and broadcast a signal to the entire base that there would be a briefing in the main hall and everyone should attend."

Otto ordered the Tech man of their team.

"Yes, Merarch."

The Draka said, did what he was told and accessed the console.

A few seconds later the speakers of the base said something in Dilgar, what it said was repeated over and over again. Otto could guess that it said what he wanted it to say.

**Main Hall **

"Yes, Merarch we hear you."

Samantha said in her comsystem as Otto communicated to the rest of the team.

"There will be a horde of Dilgar that will come your way, you are to hide until all of them is already in the Hall then you are to use stun grenades then contact me when it is done, you are not to kill them, I dunno about you guys but I could use a dozen or so more serfs."

Otto said over the com.

"Copy Merarch, we could also use a dozen or so more serfs."

Samantha answered with a grin.

Then as what Otto said a lot of Dilgar came marching into the hall, they were all moving in perfect unison, they were like robots. The sight reminded Samantha of the old military parades of the old nations of earth as she saw them in her history classes. They came in groups of twenty one men into the main hall.

As they were ordered the team just sat there and waited until all the Dilgar were in the hall. As the last, they were all lining up in perfect formation waiting for their briefing, which was gonna arrive via Draka stun grenades.

Then the team looked at each other then nodded on each other which meant it was time to throw the grenades.

As the grenades impacted on the main hall one after the other, they stunned all the Dilgar in the area, making them fall into the ground

"Merarch, the deed is done."

Samantha said in the com.

"Very well, now tie them all up as I am coming there as soon as we're done destroying the plasma cannons."

When Otto arrived the tying up wasn't even half done yet as they had to tie down two hundred plus enemies.

"After, you guys tie them up you can do what you want, remember not to loot anything military as it will belong to the Domination while everything else is yours and be reminded that any Draka should not stain themselves in having sex with any xenos. Now I have to go and have a bit of fun."

Otto said as he dragged two of the prisoners.

This made the rest of the team look at themselves and smile, as they knew what fun the sadistic Otto wanted, and it usually means that it involved using his prized knife and a lot of pain for his victims.

**A Day Later**

**Merciless**

**Bestine System**

"Strategos sir, word has just came in from Janus, the planet and the system is secured by our ground forces."

Jacques's number two said, as he just saw the news coming in from the other much smaller front.

"Very good, it is all going as planned. We now have our beach heads in the league then we go to Mitoc then Omelos. Victory will be ours in a few months time."

Strategos Jacques replied.

Before his number two could add something he detected something in the sensors.

"Strategos sir, a ship just appeared at the shadow of the second planet."

Although his face and tone did not show that he was startled, Jacques knew better and he could almost read behind any Draka poker face, well almost.

"What do you mean just appeared."

"I mean it didn't come there through STL or it hyperspace as we didn't detect any energy surge that accompanies jumping in or phasing from hyper space, or at least anything we can detect."

"Put it on screen."

The screen quickly changed from the view of the sector, indicating all the Dilgar, Draka and League assets to an image of space and in the middle a small grey, graceful and smooth looking ship.

"Its obviously not Dilgar or any league ship."

Jacques thought out loud.

"It surely is not Strategos, and our computers do not detect any match."

"Send a few ships there."

"Sensors indicate it is sending a continuous stream of tachyon pulse."

"Is it trying to communicate?"

"It probably isn't for it is not using any communications grade band with."

"Signal the ships we are sending to intercept, I feel that their not here to talk."

"Strategos sir, one min. to intercept."

His number two counted down.

"Thirty seconds."

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Fourteen."

But before the Draka ships came close the ship just disappeared.

"The ship just disappeared Strategos sir."

"By Loki's balls I would want a ship that could do that. Who could this new race be and what were they doing here. And how the bloody hell did they do that."

"Maybe they are what the others call Bembari or something, as I heard legends about their stealth technology."

"Or maybe just some far away xenos race that we haven't met before. Anyway that's not my problem as of now I'll just leave it to the Brass in Archona, its not yet anyway. Prepare to summarize the data we acquired."

Jacques Ordered

Unknown to the Draka the new race weren't really that far away from the Domination.

**Comments please ^_^**

**It would be very much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 4a: Chess among the Stars

**Chapter 4a: Chess among the Stars**

**Two Days Later**

**Jha'dur's Quarters, Deathwalker**

**Mitoc System**

Jha'dur's Quarters was very lavish compared to the other quarters of other ship Co's of the Dilgar Imperial Navy simply because she was not an ordinary Co, she was the death walker, the mere mention of her name sent chills down the spines of the League, well only for those members who had spines anyway, plus she was also one of the nine War masters, who were the true holder of power in the Imperium, and aside from that she was also one of the most talented commanders who was born in Omelos, therefore no one had complained why her quarters was unusually extravagant or why her ship was the best that the Imperium had to offer. Unlike most which were utilitarian in design and were mainly just big enough to sleep in plus a small breathing space, her quarters was elegant. It had the largest space, it had a kitchen, a small personal lab, it was decorated with very expensive paintings, and it had the most up to date equipment for her "research" work. Jha'dur was sitting in the corner of her quarters which housed her table and the accompanying chair, she was busy reading her files about the Domination of the Draka.

Then the door of her quarters suddenly whooshed as it opened, which made her head turn and face who it was who entered, as theres only a handful of people in the universe who would come in without knocking, it was a male Dilgar carrying something in his hand, and by the looks of his uniform, he was about the same rank as Jha'dur.

"Sister" Sha'dur said as Jha'dur stood up and they embraced each other.

"You should take some rest as the captain told me, An'jash right?" Sha'dur paused a bit as Jha'dur nodded to imply that he was correct, the he continued.

"As I was saying she told me that you haven't rested or even eaten since you arrived. Here I brought you some food, it your favorite dish. Well it's not as good as how mom used to cook it, but at least it still good and it fills up your stomach and you should have some rest, its taking a toll on you. And you're no good to the Imperium if you died from lack of sleep." Sha'dur jokingly added the last part

"After when I'm done with my battle plans brother, and only after then I may rest but as for the food, I will eat after a short while." Jha'dur replied, as both of them took a seat.

"So are you close to finishing your plan?"

"Almost, just a few more hours, anyway as I said before we know so little about their tactics aside from their taste for lightning warfare and that they have very specialized ships, a war machine that is very pinpoint in its execution. With a command system that will make it all work, while they know almost all of our tactics as we have been at war with the League for more than a year now. While our estimate for their industrial capability is that it would be around three to four times our current, they have a population base of around fourteen billion, that's both their species of course while we have around four therefore they can take and replace losses that would be more than enough to break us, plus they have a mentality that is inclined to conquest, meaning it's hard to wear down their morale. Not to mention they are a decade or more advance compared to us. This makes me take back what I said before about them being just as good as when it comes to war."

"How so?"

"Because they are better than us in almost every way." 

"Is it really that hopeless sister?"

"Desperate? Yes. Hopeless? No. As I said that their ships are very specialized, although this makes them very deadly, this also requires precise coordination and a very good command structure. That if we could eliminate their command centers, those fleet carriers that me and An'jash noticed before, we can deprive them of this ability and make their individual ships useless without the support of each other. Or maybe if we can split their lines into two we may also have this effect and once that is done it would just be a mop up operation." 

"How about their superior industrial capacity and their ability to take losses as you said earlier, how are we going to deal with that? As they could maybe just take the losses we deal to them in Bestine and build another fleet"

"True that they may be able to do that, but currently their economy is not yet in total war footing while ours is, so it would take several months for them to convert their economy, a few months more to pump out their first batch of ships and maybe a month to gain another foot hold in the League, which would total to a bit more than a year, this of course is based on our intelligence that we have gained. Which give us more than enough time to digest the resources we have gained from the League and which may give us a superior industry."

"And all of this is based on the intel we gathered and winning this next battle. Well that's better than nothing right sister?"

"A lot better."

"Anyways, do you ever think that the League that these Draka are not as good as they seem to be and that their fate with them is no better than their fate with us?"

Shar'dur asked, as he and his sister were probably the most knowledgeable Dilgar in the universe about the Draka as Jha'dur had been reading about the Draka six months before they entered the war and Sha'dur for three.

"Probably not until it's too late, as they don't even know that the Drakenesis are slave holders while the servus, even they may look happy as they are genetically made somehow, are still oppressed slaves. Either that or they just turn a blind eye towards their so called saviors, well either way weather it is us or the Draka who will win the League will end up as loosers."

"One more thing, my Second strike fleet has all arrived in the system and is just taking in the supplies for the next battle which will be done by the end of the day and as I am told the Mitoc system's defence fleet is also ready and fully supplied." 

"Good, as my first strike fleet is also ready, therefore we will leave for Bestine as soon as you are fully supplied. The trip their will take two days for the fleet. Therefore the fate of the sector will be dependent on that day. "

With that Sha'dur left the room to go back to his ship.

**Next Day**

**Command Deck, Merciless**

**Bestine System**

"By Loki's balls, where the hell are my supplies!"

Strategos Jacques scolded the other Draka on the communications line.

"Strategos sir, we are having problems with the supply line."

"I know you are having some problems! I want you to fix it."

Strategos Jacques replied then cut the line immediately.

Then he looked left and right, he saw most of the crew of the command deck was listening to his conversation with the supplies personnel.

"Ok, fellows back to work the entertainment is over."

The all the personnel went back to work as if the fiasco never happened, as Jacques was about to relax and rest a bit. The communications chimed, and then he signaled the communications officer to respond to the communications.

"Maybe it from those eggheads who will explain why there has been an increased rate of system malfunctions lately." He thought as he guessed who would be in the other side of the line.

But suddenly instead of the usual Dragon of the Domination to show before showing the other person of the line it instead showed the emblem of the Krypteria, the intelligence arm of the Domination.

"Great, what do those feral wannabies want now!" He thought as the image transitioned from the symbol to the image of a middle aged Drakenesis, who was adorned with many medals and had a scar in his face, which Jacques instantly recognized as the third highest ranking Draka in the Krypteria.

"Jacques, can Strategos can I call you Jacques?" the Draka on the other line said with his monotonic voice.

"Great! another feeling close member of the Krypteria. I'm Starting to hate this guy already" Jacques thought, although Jacques had already met him several times before on high ranking parties. This was the first time they actually got to talk.

"Addressing me by my rank would be adequate, as we are not that close or intimate yet." Jacques replied with his cold but authoritative tone of voice.

"Have it your way then, Strategos I come with bad news and worse news from the Krypteria."

"Great, just what I need to start my day." Saying it with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Lets start with the worse news first." Jacques continued.

"Very well, our assets within the Dilgar Imperium inform us that a large fleet of Dilgar ships from Mitoc will be paying you a visit. Which is also confirmed by our hyperspace detection relays."

"How large are we talking about?" 

"Thirty two hundred ships composing of the Mitoc Defense Fleet, The First and the Second Strike Fleets plus a few elements of the Dilgar forces that we used to besiege the League Home worlds. In short they are throwing all that they can muster at you."

"Damn, those xenos." He thought.

"That would outnumber me more than two to one, that is not counting the useless ships of the league of course."

"So it is Strategos."

"How long until they arrive?"

"Two days."

"And what's the bad news?"

"As you may have noticed that there is a_ minor_ inconvenience with your supply lines."

The Krypteria man said, making the word minor as the understatement of the year, thought Jacques.

"Minor?" Jacques questioned then raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, minor. Anyway the reason for that is, as you may recall the report you sent in a few days ago about an unknown ship suddenly appearing then bombarding you with tachyon pulses."

Jacques nodded his head.

"Well, we have found another one of those ships, and it attacked you supply convoy. Gladly one ship from the convoy of twelve escaped to tell the tale." 

"Any idea who they are?"

"We only know who they are not. Surely they are not any know species for they posses different technologies, and they are not Alliance as that hell whole that they have put themselves in is inaccessible by Hyperspace due to the extreme gravity of their star thus it would take more than a decade to get in or out making it not them unless they are very very very patient, and it isn't those Minbari either as our operatives were told that their ships are blue not the light gray and white of the attacking ship. Therefore it must be some unknown player or maybe one of those First Ones that the other races keep blabbering about."

"Well that narrows it down, to more than a billion possibilities." Jacques sarcastically said.

"At least that's thirty less from what it should have been, good day Strategos as I have other matters to attend to."

Then the line was cut, but Jacques didn't move yet as he pondered about the conversation.

"Why did that Krypteria personally tell him about the supply problem, which was some random low ranking officer of the Domination's Space Navy's job."

"And who is this unknown aliens who dare mess with the might of the Domination?"

"Before all that how is he going to beat a xenos fleet of thirty two hundred ships, even if they are still lowly xenos, his fleet of fourteen hundred would be out numbered 2.25 to one and the Domination's reinforcements would be a few days too late to fight in this battle and those League ships are next to worthless."

Comments please

Next Part. The Battle


	9. Chapter 4b: Chess among the Stars

**Chapter 4b: Chess among the Stars**

**1 Hour Before the Arrival of the Dilgar Armada**

**Merciless**

**Bestine System**

Decurion Archibald was hastily walking in towards the quarters of the Strategos, he was very nervous as the Strategos' mood about being disturbed while in his quarters and the Strategos was not only known throughout the Domination's navy for his tactical brilliance but for his ruthlessness as well, the last time who did that was, well let's just not think about that, he thought to himself.

"Well this is it!" the thought out loud as he arrived in the door to the Strategos' quarters.

Knowing that there is nothing else he could do but knock as he was under strict orders, doing otherwise would mean in subornation, punishment for which would be very severe. He could only hope that the Strategos won't be angry as he was under his orders after all.

He held out his hand and began to knock,

"Strategos sir, I was ordered by you several hours ago, to inform yourself an hour before the arrival of the enemy armada."

He said as he knocked, suddenly the door of the Strategos' quarters opened, it was opened by a servus.

"Please wait, master will be out in a moment."

The servus said, while Archibald saw through the opened door the image of the Strategos getting dressed beside the bed and on the foot of the bed there was another servus, this time a cute girl and by the looks of it, she was barely on her teens probably around thirteen, fourteen. She was leaning half dead, naked, and bloodied on the bed.

"He probably fucked the wench near death." He thought as the Strategos was known for being a sadist when it comes to that, he was also a pedophile and like any other Drakenesis, he had extreme amount of stamina.

Seeing the Strategos finish in getting dressed and walk towards the door, he stood into attention and said.

"Strategos sir, I came to pick you up as you ordered."

Strategos Jacques looked at him, he noticed that under that poker face the junior officer was nervous, which would be unnoticeable if he wasn't a Drakenesis himself, as he could smell the emissions of the junior officer. This made Jacques a bit glad, as he always like it when subordinates were afraid of him as it made them more competent.

"Very well, now to the Command deck Decurion ….." Jacques said while trying to read the officer's name plate.

"Decurion Archibald!"

"Yes, Strategos sir!" He replied then led the way back to the command deck the command deck was only a few hundred meters away from the Strategos' quarters, which was quite near knowing that the whole ship was four kilometers long and half as wide. On their way there they walked pass a few officers which stood in to attention as they walked past. The Strategos didn't even bother to acknowledge them as he just walked past as if no one was there.

As they arrived on the bridge and officer there saw shouted "Strategos on Deck!"

The whole bridge stood into attention and this time Jacques said, "At ease."

The Command deck was wide, round shaped and in the center was the Holographic representation of the tactical view of the battle field, the Draka ships were represented as a large mass of blue blips on the map, most of which was arranged in a straight-line while a few were still moving into position, at the back of the line of ships, surrounding the planet were yellow blips which represented the orbital defenses. Further away on the other side of the line was another large mass of teal blips which represented League ships. Further away from the line was a whole lot larger mass of red blips which represented the thirty two hundred strong Dilgar Armada.

While the walls of the deck were dozens of communications screen, currently all of them were showing the same thing, the image of the Dragon of the Domination.

A command deck is a unique feature to a few ships of the Navy, all of them serving as a command center of a fleet, while most captains would be commanding their ships from the bridge, this ship among them. The Strategos or any other fleet commander would be commanding the fleet through the command deck.

He then went near to a pretty looking blue eyed blonde girl who was the XO of the ship.

"What's the status Sherone?"

"The fleet is fully supplied; most of the ships are in position. The Thirty two hundred enemy armada will be here in a few minutes."

"Forty percent of theirs against a fifth of ours." Jacques thought, Then he said

"Good, how about the League ships?"

"They have already left for hyperspace sir. Any second thoughts Jacques? After all they can still comeback to help us hold the line"

"None so far, as I would not want those League cowards to hold the line with me as I would bet you a dozen of my best serfs that them would run and hide when we fight the Dilgar, so as far as I'm concerned they are better off on my assignment."

"Have it your way Jacques."

She smiled as she also was confident of their victory, after all we are Draka, and they are just Xenos who's only worth is slavery or death.

"Get me fleet wide communications."

Jacques told the communications officer.

"Yes, Strategos sir!"

Then he punched a few buttons, suddenly the image of the communications screens around the Command deck changed from the dragon of the Domination to the different wing leaders of the fleet.

Seeing that, Jacques knew that the whole fleet would now be listening to him, he began to speak.

The image of the Strategos sitting confidently on his chair as if challenging the enemy to come was broadcasted throughout the fleet.

"Citizens! Since the birth of the Domination, our fore fathers have always fought to bring civilization and the yoke to the savages, those who fought against the spear swinging savages of Africa to those who fought at the final war, now it is our turn to bring the yoke to the savages of longer the Earth but to the whole galaxy, we are outnumbered, I admit to that, but keep in mind that they are just mere Xenos, the filth of the galaxy, while we are the Race! We will crush their worthless fleet, then we will fight until Omelos burns the purest white, and every Dilgar is firmly under the Yoke!"

Strategos Jacques then ended his small speech.

And as if on cue, the Tactical officer a young stereo type of a Draka, which was sitting in the console a few meters in the left of Jacques said.

"Strategos sir, we have detected more than a thousand jumpoints ten light seconds in front of our lines."

"And so it begins." Jacques thought.

**Sametime**

**Bridge, Deathwalker**

**Bestine System**

"The fleet will extie to normal space in 30 seconds."

An officer said out loud to Warmaster Jha'dur, Deathwalker for which this ship was named after, feared by the League, glorified by the Dilgar, wanted dead by the Draka.

She was sitting right beside the captain of the ship who was also her apprentice, An'jash.

"Alright, I want to know the enemy formation as soon as we enter nomal space."

"Exiting in five.

Four

Three

Two

One."

As if to trying to interrupt the infinite calmness and blackness of normal space, more than a thousand swirling red vortices appeared, ripping the fabric of space itself, then spitted out more than twice as many ships of various shapes all of them oblong-ish colored in yellow with black stripes that characterizes Dilgar ships. All of this would have looked beautiful if one doesn't know what they really are or what they are capable of.

"Warmaster, the Draka fleet seems to be forming a wall between us and the planet. Their heavy ships are positioned at their sides while their weaker ships are positioned at their sides."

"Strange, this would be the exact opposite of what I expected them to do. What of their command ship."

She asked as her plan would be to destroy the massive ship thus destroying the Draka ability to coordinate with each other.

"In the middle, Warmaster."

"Very well, put the enemy fleet on screen."

The main viewing screen of the vessel transitioned from the tactical view of the area to the actual view of the enemy line.

It was a fearful sight, If she didn't bring more than twice their number of ships of course. It was a wall of fourteen hundred ships, a wall of pure firepower wrapped in a semi organic armor the Draka used as hulls of their ships. Facing her armada as if taunting them to attack. And in the middle of all of that was the four kilometer behemoth that they used as their command ship. Surrounded and protected by her escorts.

She had to change her strategy quick, as she expected them to position their best in the middle. This was the common Draka strategy to concentrate in the middle and form a sort of wedge to break the enemy lines as quick as possible, that's why she made her strategy to counter this. However this time was different the Draka, now they did the complete opposite they put their heaviest to their sides while aligning them into a straight wall.

As the strategist that she was, she made a new plan which was a variation of the usual Draka tactic,

"How ironic that I'm gonna use their favorite move against them." She thought to herself, while giving off a faint smile.

Seeing the entire fleet has just entered normal space she gave the commands to her new plan.

"An'jash, tell the taskforce leaders that there's been a change of plans. Tell them we will use attack patern fourty six (wedge formation). Assign the fourth strike fleet at our left flank, the Mitoc garrison on our right flank, while the best that the Imperium has to offer, namely my First and my brother's Second strike fleets in the middle, we will break their middle and destroy their command ship thus crippling their force here."

"Yes, Warmaster." An'jash replied.

Then their entire fleet began reorganizing, it would have looked like chaos for the untrained eye, but it was really a well orchestrated, well drilled maneuver to move from one formation to another. As the thousands of ships began moving from one place to another at the most efficient way possible. Her ship was of course spared the maneuver for her position in the fleet is always in the middle.

"All ships report that they are in formation, Warmaster." An'jash Informed Jha'dur.

"Very well signal them to begin the attack."

"Yes, Warmaster."

Then her ship began to move followed by the rest of the fleet towards the Draka line, which was just standing still. The Deathwalker wasn't really in the exact tip of the spear for it still had a few ships screening it from enemy fire.

**Merciless**

**Other side of the System**

"Strategos sir, the enemy is now advancing in a wedge formation, and will be in the range of our experimental beam weapons within thirty seconds." The tactical officer said.

"Very well, tell the CO of the ships with the new weapons as soon as the enemy gets into range, now we will see if Project Black Arcadia has paid off, as I heard a few of our best and brightest have died trying to understand those spider ships in Mars and Ganemade."

**Bridge, Executor**

"Merarch sir, just received transmission from the Merciless, the Strategos has given us authorization to use the prototype weapons."

Said the young communications officer of the ship.

The starship Executor was a relatively small ship, only around eight hundred meters long. Save for its new prototype weapons its just like any other Wraith class destroyer. Currently stationed near the Merciless. Its commanding officer is a young and energetic Draka, he was not as an ego maniac as the other Draka and in their standards he was very liberal minded.

"Very well we get to test this new toys, weapons, fire when they are in range."

"Weapons range in seven….

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One, Firing the beam weapons."

Suddenly a short burst of purple energy beam emanated from the ship hitting its target Dilgar ship, The beam this one lasted only for three point five two seconds unlike the original beam from Shadow ships which would do a continuous beam thus being able to slice ships in half, this one would only be able to punch holes onto the enemy ships, this was due to the fact that Shadow ships produce an exponentially larger amount of energy than their Draka counter parts.

The beam was able to hit the a side of the ship's armor slicing pieces of it while the beam went right through the ship and almost hitting another in its back. One of the hit ship's engines was hit causing it to slow down and being over taken by those behind it, you could see the whole that was punch through the ship and the black scored marks in the surrounding areas.

This scene repeated a dozen times more as other ships armed with the weapons hit the enemy lines, damaging a few more ships.

"Damn, that was powerful, too bad we still only have a few throughout the fleet and too bad we don't have the power to do a sustained beam." The Merarch said, seeing the damage done to the target ship by the impacting beam.

**Deathwalker**

"What the hell was that? I've never seen anything with such range!" Jha'dur exclaimed as a purple beams from the Draka line hit a few of her ships.

"Unknown, Warmaster. Sensors say its some sort of Quantum Discharge Cannon, it has an energy output on par with a controlled thermonuclear reaction. It literally tore a hole through the ships it has hit. I would require more data and further study though to get a better analysis of the weapon." An officer beside her answer.

"This battle is gonna be harder than I thought. Many of our bravest will lay dead after this is over." Jha'dur exclaimed.

"We are in weapons range." Another officer said.

"Fire!" An'jash commanded.

The ship's weapons began to fire, together with the other weapons of the entire fleet filling the space between them with tens of thousands of yellow plasma beams and twice the amount of missiles cruising towards the Draka line. The beams hit several Draka ships instantly destroying a dozen ships, and giving various degrees of damage to over a hundred more.

Jha'dur was looking at the screen to see the target of her ship's powerful weapons. The target was a poor Draka light cruiser a bit left of the Executor. The poor ship had little chance of survival as the first hits of the Dilgar beam was more than enough to destroy the thin armor of the small cruiser tearing sizable chunks of its semi organic armor. Even though the armor was refracting over half of the incoming power it wasn't really enough due to the sheer amount of fire it was taking for not only was it taking fire from the Deathwalker but from other ships as well. Then the ship succumb to the force of the weapons, blowing up as a beam hit its reactor core. Exploding like a fire work, but still Jha'dur noticed that their plasma beams aren't very effective against Draka semi-bio armor.

After the last beams of the salvo hit, while the missiles were still speeding off the void in between both lines, Jha'dur said.

"Now it's their turn."

As if on cue the Draka ships began opening up their appropriate responses as their more conventional weapons of lasers and AM missiles were being fire by their ships.

"Helm, perform evasive but keep us in formation. Weapons, switch our smaller plasma cannons to intercept mode." Jha'dur said as she saw one of her escort ships getting hit by the high power Draka laser beams latter succumbing to the sheer power of the Draka weaponry. The blast of the exploding ship made the Deathwalker swivel a bit.

Then she shifted her view to the tactical screen which showed the twenty thousand strong Dilgar missiles move closer and closer to the Draka line. Then when they were in about three fourth way, the white blips in the tactical screen to represent their missiles began disappearing by the thousands.

"Warmaster, our missiles have encountered enemy point defenses. Very effective ones I might add. What are your orders Warmaster?"

Said the ship's tactical officer to Jha'dur.

Hearing that Jha'dur turned to her protégée and said, " What do you think about our course of action An'jash?"

"Warmaster, my analysis would be to go into knife fighting distance as quickly as possible, as to decrease the effectiveness of their point defenses as our missiles would need less time to travel between our targets and our fleet, therefore giving them a greater chance of success, even thought it would also decrease our own point defenses, it would be a better deal as theirs is a couple of times more effective than our own. Plus this would also have an added benefit since their weapons are more effective at strafing distance compared to ours while ours are better at knife fighting distance."

An'jash answered her commanding officer and rolemodel.

Hearing that answer, Jha'dur gave a slight smirk, before making a comment. She was amuse by her apprentice making her think that she was indeed right in seeing her potential.

"Right you are An'jash, that is why we are charging their line at maximum cruise speed. As to go to knife fight distance as fast as possible. You will become a great Warmaster someday, let us hope that the Imperuim would still survive when that day comes." Jah'dur answered with a slight smile.

"Your words are, kind yet harsh at the same time Warmaster. I too hope we will survive this war."

Then their eyes went back to the screen, only about two thirds of the missiles were now left at the moment but now they were near the Draka line. Then the view shifted to the actual video feed of the missiles that the Deathwalker fired herself. They could see the missiles speeding towards the enemy line. Then instead of hitting the Draka capital ships they hit the fighter screens of the ships she could see one of the fighters move itself so that the incoming missile would hit it instead of their targeted capital ship, this sight was not unique, this was repeated all throughout the front as Draka fighter screens would sacrifice themselves to prevent capital ships from being hit. As the front was filled up with thousands of missile explosions.

"Brave and effective at destroying our missiles, but let me guess those people in the fighters who are sacrificing themselves are not the Drakenesis but of the Servus."

Jah'dur commented as she saw the Ghouloon Fighters sacrificing themselves for their masters

"Warmaster, only less than eight percent of our missiles have hit enemy capital ships, our sensors only detect four capital ships destroyed."

The tactical officer said.

"Now let us see how effective theirs are, compared to our own." Jah'dur said as she eyed the incoming Draka missiles.

As the Draka missiles came near their targets, Dilgar point defences began lashing out fire as to destroy as many of them as possible before they hit their intended targets. But they were only able to eliminate slightly more than half of the missiles. Then one after another they began impacting Dilgar ships, a few of them impacted the Deathwalker, making the ship shake due to impact.

"Status!" Jah'dur said a bit louder than required when all the missiles have already impacted.

"Minor damage to our dorsal hull armor, one missile tube and another plasma battery has been destroyed, we received twelve reported casualties four confirmed dead. Other than that we are all well."

The tactical officer replied

"The rest of the fleet?"

"The opposite ends of the fleet our reporting better performance as they weren't targeted that much, compared to our wing, which is at the tip of the spear. We have received reports of at least thirty four destroyed ships a dozen more moderately damaged. One of our escorts was destroyed, over half have suffered the same damage as us."

"Just wait till we reach knife fighting distance, then we will be of an advantage."

Jha'dur said, addressed to no one in particular, as she looked at the image of her escort ship charred with burns from the AM missile

**Executioner**

"Merarch! The enemy has reached knife fighting distance!"

The tactical officer stated to Merarch Shznighder

"Very well, Helm commence evasive maneuver but keep us in formation, Weapons coordinate a firing solution with the rest of the wing."

The Merarch replied as the ship's starboard armor got hit by a glancing shot of a Dilgar ship, before the ship was destroyed by rest of the wing's ships.

Then the Executioner targeted the nearest Dilgar ship with its experimental weapons and Anti-matter missiles that together with two other ship's weapons only meant that its end was only a matter of seconds. The purple beams hit the back of the Dilgar ship boring holes in its propulsion making a chain reaction that made the ship dead in the water, then that's when the missiles impacted the ship and made it blow into more than a million pieces.

"Merarch, enemy ship destroyed. The Abysmal Knight has acquired another target, and is provide firing solutions to the wing."

"Very well, comply. And send a message to the Merarch of the Impaler saying that was supposed to be my kill and he just killstealed that."

Shznighder replied with a smile, as he and the Merarch were close friends since they were in the academy and they usually became very competitive for the sport of it.

**Deathwalker**

"Warmaster! Our middle is pushing the enemy well and will break the enemy lines anytime now, however our sides are encountering stiff resistance." The tactical officer said, as the ship again shook

"Very well, that will no longer matter much when we break their force in two and kill their command vessel. Now push forward the attack." She said as she watched four more of her escort ship blow up beside the Deathwalker, while destroying another Draka ship which succumbed to the combined fire power of the ship and her remaining escorts.

Then she switched back to the tactical view of the battlefield, she could see that the middle of the Draka line has been pushed a bit making their line now resemble a concave form rather than the straight line that they started with. While her forces was bundled in the middle surrounded by the Draka in both flanks and their front. She knew that when the enemy will be broken in two, they would have little chance of victory. A couple seconds more of viewing the battle then she was struck with a sudden realization.

"It's a trap!" She thought, but before she could counter it, the ship was hit with several missiles the same time she was hit with the realization.

As the ship was struck it made almost all the people in the bridge hit the ground.

A few seconds later the third officer of the bridge got up while holding the side of his chair as he had trouble getting up. Then when he looked at the only two officers who were superior to him in the ship, he noticed both An'jash and Jah'dur was lying unconscious with a bit of the ceiling dropping on the both of them. It was then he realized he was now in control of the Flagship.

"Medic! Report to the bridge at once the Warmaster and the captain need medical attention." He screamed at the com., as was unsure of what to do and at the same time furious of the enemy as they knocked the second greatest Dilgar alive, send only to the Supreme Warmaster of course, unconscious.

The he screamed to the helm with great rage and dedication in his eyes, while he crunched his hands into a fist due to his rage, "Press the attack, this Draka will pay for harming the Warmaster. We will break their fleet into two!"

Comments please ^_^

I know it's a bit Battle of Cannae-ish ^_^


	10. Chapter 5a: Revelations

**Chapter 5a: Revelations**

**Merciless**

**Bestine System**

The ship was busy evading enemy fire, loading and unloading fighters, firing at the enemy ships and not to mention direct the entire battle. Even for a crew of over four thousand this was still a daunting task.

Strategos Jacques was busy directing the battle for his master stroke. So far the Dilgar have been moving as he wanted them to, which was to put their forces in the middle of his line. It was really just his own modified version of the Battle of Cannae tactics. He almost couldn't believe his luck that the Dilgar would fall for this trap or that Jah'dur who was a famed strategist among the Dilgar and fear by the league for her tactics and ruthlessness.

"Ahh, Jah'dur." He thought. "This battle is all but a show down of two brilliant tacticians, two mighty empires. Only one will be left standing, while the other will lie in ruins. But I'm sure which will be which."

"What is the situation Decurion?"

Jacques asked the tactical officer.

"We are reporting fifteen percent casualties to our forces while the enemy is also in a similar position."

"Very well, just tell our center to hold on a bit more, until the enemy ships are in the maximum effective zone for the master stroke."

"Strategos sir, the enemies have past position alpha. We are ready for the master stroke."

The tactical officer said to Jacques, which made him look at the holographic presentation of the battlefield, he saw that the officer was indeed right. The enemy is now in the maximum effective position to be hit by the weapons.

Jacques took a deep breath.

"This is it, the move that will ensure their defeat." He thought.

He looked around the communications screens at the different images of the different wing leaders.

Then he said, confidently and with a hint of a smile, a smile that was often given by a predator who has captured his prey. "Commence plan Omega, launch the weapons. Verification code is Alpha Tango Gamma Gamma Charlie seven eight three five zero four six one nine three one four. The super weapons are cleared for use. I repeat cleared for use. "

Plan omega was the master stroke of his battle plan it was the plan to launch the Domination's super weapons to the crowded Dilgar fleet in the middle of his line. This called for a several Ragnarok IX missiles to hit the enemy lines.

The Ragnarok IX class missiles are different from the usual Gremlin Anti-Matter missiles for several different reasons. First that these missiles are a whole lot bigger, containing a whole lot more Anti-Matter. Second is that these missiles contained Quantum forty, the very rare mineral that makes Hyperspace travel possible. Due to the presence of such a rare mineral in these missiles this made the Domination use these missiles sparingly. However the resulting difference in the force of the blast compared to the standard Gremlin missiles is which we can quote from one high ranking Draka Military Scientist "It is like comparing the power of a firecracker with a bundle of dynamite."

The sheer size of this battle made the warranted use of these super weapons and give them their baptism of fire.

"Yes Strategos sir, firing Ragnarok missiles." The wing leaders said in almost perfect unison.

"Hope those cats like a big boom."

One of the wing leaders said which made the rest plus the entire Command Deck laugh.

Then suddenly several space black colored missiles were launched from different ships throughout the battle line, the missiles were wrapped in the most expensive material that would give the ships the highest level of stealth that the Domination could do. To insure that these missiles will have the least amount of chance to be shot down. They were also equipped with the best engines available that would fit inside a missile, also to add the amount of survability of the missile. In other words these missiles were the culmination of the forefront of the Domination's technological prowess.

The mood in the deck was quiet in anticipation as they looked at the flight of the missiles as they sped towards their targeted area, the missiles were moving pretty fast. They slowly gained an ever growing lead compared to the thousands of standard missiles that were launched together with them.

"It seems the Dilgar haven't detected the Ragnarok missiles. They will impact their targets in three

Two

One."

Said the Tactical officer as his view from his consoles the status of the speeding missiles.

Then as the missiles from all over the line impacted on their designated targets. The entire battle field was then enveloped in a brilliant flash of white light, as if there was a small super nova. Which would have blinded everyone without eye protection due to the brightness of the light. But luckily no one on both sides of the battle was in the position.

"Sensors are blinded Strategos sir! Communications are also down. Due to the energy of the blast. They will return in ten seconds and thirty seconds respectively."

It was ten seconds that which to the crew seemed like an eternity, for there was anticipation on how much damage their ace in the hand truly did.

"Sensors back online Strategos sir." The tactical officer said.

"Then! What does it report Decrion? Don't keep us waiting. What's the status of the enemy fleet? Then tell the League ships to enter normal space as soon as the communications are online" Jacques replied.

**Deathwalker**

**Bridge**

"Sensors back online sir!" Said the tactical officer to the acting CO of the flag ship.

"Report!"

"Almost a third of our ships were devastated by the attack. The ship herself is not in bad shape though as we have the best armor in the fleet and we weren't so near to any of the blasts." 

"What was that?"

The tactical officer looked at his console for a while to analyze the data.

"It appears to have almost the same energy wavelength as blasts from their normal missile but embedded with energy wavelengths of a substance that appears to be an enriched version of Quantum forty. My initial conclusion would be is that it's a bigger form of their weapon enhanced with Quantum forty. But we still don't know how they delivered it as our sensors didn't detect any out of the ordinary missiles and such."

"Damn, those Drakas have been pulling one trick ater another out of their hats. I wonder what would be next."

As if to respond to the challenge given by the acting CO of the Merciless. Hundreds of jump points opened up at the back of the Dilgar line, and unleashed more than a thousand League ships of a dozen different species and twice more different classes.

"Sir! We're detecting hundreds of jump points opening up at our rear! Its League, we are detecting more than a thousand ships."

**Deathwalker**

**Medical Bay**

Jah'dur opened her eyes slowly and began to look at the surroundings.  
"Shit! I'm in the medical bay must go back to the bridge to save our forces." She thought.

She then tried to get up, which strangely required more effort than normal. Upon her getting up one of the medics in the Medical bay notice her standing up.

"Good that you are now again conscious, Warmaster. Omelos would have suffered a great loss if you weren't fine. I strongly suggest that you rest for you suffered a lot of injuries, lucky none of them seemed to be grave. But you would still need a lot of rest to recover."

The medic said.

"As much as I would have wanted, but the circumstances require me to go back to the Bridge to save our remaining force. Otherwise a lot of brave Dilgar will face eternal rest this day."

Jah'dur replied then nodded to the medic.

Then walked briskly back to the Bridge. The medic couldn't do anything plus she agreed with her Warmaster so she just let her walk out. On the way to the bridge Jah'dur noticed that the inside of the ship was damaged and upon contemplating the damage to the ship she also began to feel the damage to her body, thankfully to some drugs that she didn't feel much pain but none the less she could see and feel that her body was injured, but this battle is more important than me as I would need to save as much of our people as possible, she thought.

Upon arriving to the bridge, she noticed that most of the crew there were very busy doing their job.

"Ran'jash thank you for substituting me on my absence but I need to get back on control again."

She said to the acting CO in particular and the entire bridge in general. Which also served to get the attention of the entire crew.

"Of course Warmaster, may I speak in behalf of the crew that we are glad that you are ok." He said with much fire of passion in his voice as he revered Jah'dur so much that one may even think that he worships her like the Supreme Warmaster or even the Emperor himself.

"What is the status of our fleet?" Jah'dur said.

"Not good Warmaster, during your uhmmm… absence the enemy deployed a weapon that destroyed a third of the fleet, now we just have thirty seven percent of our original number while the enemy is around eighty percent and just now a thousand strong League fleet has just arrived at our rear."

The tactical officer replied.

Jah'dur was shocked as she didn't expect it to be this grim.

"Signal a retreat to the rest of the fleet."

"I beg your pardon? Warmaster, did you just say retreat?"

The communications officer asked as she was shocked by the revelation.

"Yes, retreat as we have no chance of winning this anymore so we need to save as much Dilgar lives as we can."

Then all the Dilgar ships began to clear debris fields as then began to retreat. As the Dilgar tradition dictated the Deathwalker and the three other fleet commanding ships would facilitate the retreat and would be the last to leave.

**Merciless**

"Strategos sir, the Dilgar fleet is retreating."

"Good!" Jacques smiled as his plan worked perfectly. "Now signal the entire fleet, including the League fleet as well to expend as much fire power as possible before the Dilgar escape."

**Deathwalker**

The retreat was almost complete, but not without a heavy price as a third of the remaining ships were destroyed in their attempt to escape. But they would have lost more if they didn't try and escape, of course that's what Jah'dur reminded herself as she saw the litters of the dead Dilgar ships. During that time An'jash has just regained consciousness and was back in the bridge again beside Jah'dur.

"Warmaster, we detect over fifty Anti-Matter missiles coming towards us and your brother's ship."

Said the tactical officer.

Realizing the gravity of the situation she knew that both their ships won't make it out alive. Unless….

One of them will sacrifice for the other.

"Communications connect me with Sha'dur's ship."

She ordered the communications officer.

Then a bloodied image of Sha'dur showed on the screen. Jah'dur could clearly see that his ship was badly damaged.

"Brother I need you to escape while we shield you from the missiles coming towards us."

"No! I will not allow that sister, you are more important to the Imperium than I. We should be the ones to sacrifice ourselves, not you."

"Now, listen to me brother you are all that I have left. I would rather die than see you gone. Plus we are in dire straits and the only way to beat the Draka would be to fight a guerilla war against them, and you are better in that than I."

"I will not allow this sister."

"Sorry brother, I have made my mind. Arn'dal, commence plan seven."

Jah'dur said then an image of a man wrapped in a black robe appear beside Sha'dur. It was Arn'dal, one of the Spectres. A special covert ops group, armed with a stealth cloak and the best fighting skills the Imperium has to offer, loyal only to the Supreme Warmaster and Warmaster Jah'dur.

Upon appearing Arn'dal said "Yes Warmaster Jah'dur. Sorry Warmaster Sha'dur."

Then hit Sha'dur in the head just hard enough to knock him unconscious but soft enough not to do any permanent damage.

Then seeing it happened Jah'dur said "Arn'dal, take care of my brother for me."

"As you wish Warmaster. I and the other Specters will treat him as he was you."

Arn'dal replied.

Then Jah'dur shifted to Sha'dur's second in command. "Take your ship and go back to Mitoc."

The officer was still in a bit of a shock of what happened, but he quickly pulled himself together and managed to muster a nod and a reply "Uhh…. Yess…. Warmaster…." With his voice trailing off.

Jah'dur then signaled to cut the transmission then stated. "Helm, move us to covering position between the missiles and the ship."

"And ohhh, one more thing. It was a pleasure serving with you and the Imperium."

"No Warmaster it was our pleasure to serve you." An'jash replied which made the entire crew nod.

Seeing her brother and his ships move to safety and her imminent death speed toward her she straightened up and her eyes became harder than any Trinium alloy.

"We are Dilgar we face death in the eye without looking back or without any regret." She said that in perfect forceful tone. Then everything turned in to a brightlight.

**Merciless**

"Strategos, the missiles have hit and destroyed the Deathwalker, but the other ship has escaped. Wait! We are reading what seems to be what's left of their command deck with few life signs onboard." The tactical officer said.

"Good, we may still capture the infamous Jah'dur Deathwalker after all. Now send a ship there to capture what remains of the ship." Jacques said that and half wondering how that was able to survive intact.

**On the edge of the system**

At the edge of the system an unknown ship was quietly observing the battle. The ship was yellow and black in color, with a shape of a cross between a squid and a flower. It was alive and was piloted by one being who was known by the name of Ulkesh.

I must give this information to the others, he thought.

"They must learn that the circle is going perfectly, our other children have grown strong. Now, between them and the Minbari, the followers of chaos will be of no match. The two strong hands of the Vorlon will assure the victory of Order in this last cycle. The Minbari and the Draka will asure our victory and the settlement of this great debate.

Then the ship opened a jump point and moved towards Vorlon space.

**Executor**

Merarch Shznighder and his ship was ordered by the Strategos to capture the surviving part of Jah'dur's ship.

"We will be there in five mins. Merarch." Said the Helms man.

"Merarch! A ship has just appeared near our target."

"Do we know who it is?" Shznighder replied.

"It's one of those gray ships again Merarch. Its them again."

Said the tactical officer

"On screen."

An image of space and in the middle a small grey, graceful and smooth looking ship, trying to go near their target was shown. Then it seemed to capture the hull. Then as sudden as it appeared, it disappeared again.

**On board the Unknown ship**

Jah'dur has just recently gained consciousness she had a hard time seeing. She felt her body was very injured, her sight was very blurry.

She could hear people talking, they were speaking Draka, she thought. She must be caught by one of their ships but oddly they were speaking in a very different accent and they spoke with a few different words. So strange, she thought.

Then she began to overhear their conversation, as she knew the basics of Draka as she had been studying them for six months.

"Captain, I'm afraid almost half of them won't survive, due to their physical damage, which even our nano technology won't fix. They were only able to be intact due to the thickness and composition of the ship's armor if it was any other ship they won't survive." Said one voice.

"Very well at least we saved the Warmaster, speaking of her can anyone identify her?"

"She is right there captain, and she will survive."

Then Jah'dur could hear footsteps move towards her.

"Sick bay to Bridge, this is the Captain engage cloak and engage the Tunnel drive back home"

The previous voice said again.

Fighting her eyes to give her a single look of who these aliens were, Jah'dur made extreme effort to see something more than just a silhouette, then finally her eyes gave in to her will giving her a view of who these aliens were.

She could see that this so called sick bay was squeaky clean and shiny, then she saw the alien. He was wearing an unknown uniform, maybe he was this captain. But what is a captain? Maybe I'll find out later but who are these aliens, she thought then she moved the direction of her head upwards to look at the face of the alien.

A Draka! She first thought then, she noticed that they didn't have those cat like eyes or those massive egos the captain guy was peasant looking and what's that? Something that looked like bionic implants above his right eye and those eyes! They looked bionic! She rotated her head left towards the other alien beside the captain, she also had the same bionic eyes and bionic implant above her right eye.

Then she lost consciousness, all became black again.

Comments and reviews please

I'm sure you guys know who this aliens are ^_^


	11. Chapter 5b: Revelations

**Chapter 5b: Revelations**

**Few Hours Later**

**Hyperspace**

**En route to Mitoc**

A Dilgar male was lying in his bed; he felt that his body was very heavy, he was barely able to move.

"Ouch why does my head hurt, it feels like I drank too much Omelos brandy."

He thought, as he tried to make sense of his current situation.

"More importantly, where am I and what happened" He thought, while trying to open his eyes, gazing from left to right. Seeing the ceiling, it was plane gray. Then looked at the foot of his bed, he saw the picture of the Supreme Warmaster, on the left of it was a picture of him receiving the rank of Warmaster and on the left of that was a family photo taken a few decades ago, he was still a baby then, and was being carried by his mother and his sister was being carried on his father's shoulder.

"Ahhh, I am in my quarters." he thought.

"Now to answer the question about what happened?"  
Then he struggled to get up, with his currently just regained conscious stage, that was a bit harder than he thought, but finally a minute or so later he managed to change from a lying position to a sitting position on his bed, then he put a hand on the back of his head trying to feel the cause of the head ache it was a small bump in his head, possibly from being hit. With that he tried to get up and walk towards the bridge of his ship to figure out what had happened, but before he could get up, he felt a slight touch on his left shoulder.

Seeing no other possibility on what the touch was as he could see no one else in the room he said,

"Arn'dal, please tell me what the hell happened." 

"Sorry about that Warmaster, I was under strict orders from Warmaster Jah'dur." The invisible Specter said, referring to the bump on the other guy's head.

"My sister! What happened to her?"

"Warmaster Jah'dur was…. "The Specter's voice trailed off as he tried to finish his statement.

"What happed to my sister Arn'dal?" Sha'dur asked with a higher tone and volume than that would have been required.

"She was killed in action, while saving you, this ship and what remains of our Imperium, her ship was hit with multiple fusion missiles while trying to secure this ship's escape."

"My sister… She's dead! No this couldn't be right! This must be some kind of nightmare, she couldn't be dead, we were supposed to celebrate on the jungles of Bestine after the battle."

"I'm afraid it is true Warmaster, I saw her ship blowup into a billion pieces with my very own eyes." Arn'dal said that while tapping Sha'dur's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Leave me Arn'dal I will call you later, but now give me time to reflect" Sha'dur said as the first tears fell from his eyes

"Very well, Warmaster but first there is something Warmaster Jah'dur wanted me to give you in case of this situation happening."

Then a data crystal suddenly appeared from nowhere, Sha'dur quickly got the crystal and said,

"Now, leave me alone Arn'dal." 

"Yes, Warmaster, I would just be staying outside the door. If you want to contact me."

"Just go Arn'dal, I need time to think, I will contact you when I'm done."

Then the door to Sha'dur's quarters suddenly opened, then Sha'dur was now all alone in his quarters.

He quickly fell in to his knees as if the burden of his loss was too heavy to bear, as Jah'dur was the only family left he had, and now that she's dead, he is now all alone.

A while later tears began to pour down from his eyes like a heavy downpour of rain from the jungle world of Bestine. Then he grabbed hold of himself as he knew this was no time to mourn as he has a war to fight, wiping the tears in his eyes he stood up placed the data crystal in the nearest terminal, touched a few buttons then the message played.

The image of the monitor inside his room changed from the insignia of the imperuim to the face of Jah'dur. This made him drop a few more tears then punched the side of the wall in fury for he was furious that he could do nothing to save her. Then the image began to speak.

"Greetings brother." The Jah'dur said with a smile in her face. "If you see this then chances are, I am already…" Her voice trailed away as her eyes stared down.

Then she got back her composure and straightened up,

"I know it would have been a great burden for you, but now is not the time for the survival of the Dilgar species wrests in your hands brother."

Sha'dur quickly noticed that she didn't refer to the Imperium.

"After my uhh…. Passing."

"Yes, passing, I instructed the specters that upon my passing to send out a word to the Drazi front to recall all ships, and also all the ships that lies between Mitoc and Omelos. They are to meet you in Mitoc and there you will take as much of our as you can and take them to Beta 4, as it is far away from the League or the Draka. There we will restart our civilization. You may think it is cowardice brother face it, we lost the war, we lost our Imperium but we may still save our, people well some of them at least, also saved in this crystal is the instructions to max out the life support systems of our ships making them able to take on four to five times more."

Jah'dur paused for a while then continued.

"Even with those ships plus the remaining transports there in Mitoc that would require you to live most of tour people behind. And you must sacrifice those who are left behind, as we know that any Dilgar would rather die than be enslaved by any one, you should do all this in haste, so you could finish this before the Draka arrive in the system. One more thing brother, it has come to my attention that should the news of my demise reach Omelos, Len'char would try to take hold of the war council and perhaps kill the Supreme Warmaster as it would only be you and Dar'sen are left to oppose him, you should just ignore him as Omelos and our Imperium is already doomed to fall and there is no way to save it. I wish I would be there in Beta 4 to help in the reconstruction of our people, but none the less I already know that our people will be in good hands under you and Dar'sen."

"Warmaster, you are requested in the bridge." A background voice said in the recording which mad Jah'dur stop.

"I don't have much time left, so good bye brother. I love you." Jah'dur continued.

Then the recording ended with the screen showing the insignia of the Dilgar Imperuim.

"How ironic, as soon we won't have an Imperium anymore, just us, Dilgar." Sha'dur thought as he saw the image of the screen, this made him smile a bit.

Then he again remembered the loss of his sister, which made his tears pour from his eyes one again but this time he couldn't contain himself so he punched the helpless wall beside him with all his might, bruising his fists. Then he again got control of himself so he stood up, wiped the blood from his fists and the tears from his eyes.

"Arn'dal, come inside we have much to discuss." Sha'dur commanded.

The door in his quarters opened a few seconds later a voic out of nowhere said.

"Yes Warmaster?"

"What did my sister instruct you?"

"Warmaster Jah'dur instructed me and the others that in the case of her demise we should take your orders as if they were her own."

"Ahhh, others? How many more or you are left?"

"Three more within this ship a few more in Mitoc System, the rest can be written off."

Sha'dur was a bit tempted to ask why, but he knew it was better for him not to know.

"Very well, what do you know of my sister's plan to save the remnants of our people?" Sha'dur made the first part with a slight nod.

"Only that us knowing it would come from your mouth."

**Makeshift League-Draka HQ**

**Bestine**

Strategos Jacques was standing in the balcony of the HQ, at about three hundred meters from the ground which was certainly taller than any tree in this jungle world. He was caught up in deep thought while watching the amazing view of this lush green world. Although he was less of an environmentalist than most other Draka, the scenery amazed him, even the jungles of the Amazon paled in comparison to this sight.

"Strategos, sir, we have received communications from Archona, its labeled urgent."

A young officer who Jacques never bothered to remember whos name it was said.

"Very well lead the way citizen."

Jacques replied, then both Draka went on their way inside the building where a communications console lay.

"Leave me." Jacques said to the young officer when they arrived, making the young officer walk towards the door and go out.

Seeing that the young officer was gone, Jacques said to the console.

"Authorization Jacques JMGY-7897-8162-1430-7153 Alpha. Accept the communications."

Then the image of the console flashed for a while into the image of Dragon of the Domination then into an image of an old Draka, he held in his looks much wisdom and authority with a confidence as if he was the most powerful man in the Domination. Which in this case he was. He was sitting in on a chair behind the desk inside a very bid room with a huge insignia of the domination behind him.

Seeing the image of the Draka Jacques almost startled, well almost as he like most Draka had the perfect poker face.

"Archon, what do I owe this honor?"

"I called personally to congratulate you in the victory you had with the Dilgar in the last encounter, even after that unfortunate event concerning the escape of the Death walker and those disappearing ships. Well anyway, I will be promoting you to Arch Strategos when you arrive in Archona or maybe even to Head of the Domination's Navy if you proved better in the upcoming battle, which reminds me of the most important thing, another the 8th fleet will be arriving there in eight days. Which after it is resupplied there you will make the move that will win this war."

"Taking both the 8th and my 1st fleet to strike Mitoc?"

Jacques replied.

"That was also my thought together with the rest of the Combine, but the brass of the Navy made a better Idea."

"What is it your Excellency?"

"After both your fleets are ready to depart, you will take your fleet to siege Mitoc while the Eighth will head towards Omelos, arriving there five days after you attacked Mitoc."

"Why didn't I think of that as most of their ships except for the Omelos garrison will be sent to reinforce Mitoc and when the eighth fleet reaches Omelos it will almost be naked." 

"Exactly and the war will be over in weeks rather than the estimated months, and the rest of the sector will shake in their boots, if they had any at the sight of our interstellar Blitzkrieg."

The Archon ended the statement with a small sadistic smile, similar on what a lion would have if it had caught its zebra, if the lion could smile of course.

"Any questions Strategos?" the Archon hitched the question.

"Only one Archon, what shall I do with the League ships?"

"Just keep them out of the way, unless you have better ideas for them, just like your brilliant idea in the previous battle. Also just keep their diplomats in loop while squeezing out more concessions from them before this war is over, if that is all I would go as there are a lot more things to do"

"Yes Archon."

Then the line was cut, showing again the Dragon of the Domination. This made Jacques relax, as a conversation with the Archon would put any Draka on their heels, all except the Archon's wife of course. He was moving again towards the balcony where he could relax again, when there was a knock on the door.

"Strategos sir, the League delegates have already assembled in the conference room, they are already requesting your attention."

"Yes, I will be coming."Jacques replied.

"By Loki's balls I will be coming." Jacques added in thought.

"I rather trade one of my best serfs for no talking to this foul bickering Xenos, why does the Domination have to associated itself with the likes of them any way. Ohhh, yeah just like in the Great War, where we associated ourselves with ferals."

Then he walked towards the Conference room. 

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown System**

Jah'dur felt very heavy, it was as if as her body was destroyed and rebuilt a new one. Her mind were asking so many questions.

"What happened to her? Who were those people? Why were they speaking a derivative of Draka? why did they look so alike, yet so different? Why was she here and perhaps most importantly why was she still alive?"

She tried to open her eyes to make sense of everything, at first all she could see was the bright white light then moments later she could see silhouettes, the place was very bright, very clean and it had some sort of advanced race screaming out of its spit finished and highly electronical design, there were a lot of instruments around her, monitoring her vitals. She didn't know they meant of how they were operated.

Then some sort of door opened then came in one of those Draka-Centauri looking aliens, wearing some sort of white uniform obviously not military maybe a medical doctor of some sort, and a female. She also had those bionic eyes and some sort of bionic implants on her eye but this time it was above both eyes.

The alien walked towards her then she was startled as she noticed, that Jah'dur was awake. The startlement alone made Jah'dur know that she was not Draka as all Draka didn't show even the slightest startlement.

"Admiral, your guest is awake." The alien said then went to face Jah'dur

"We mean you no harm, just relax some more give you body time to adjust. Do you speak English in anyway?" The alien spoke in her odd accented Draka, with a lot of peachy attitude.

"No….., but I….. I can speak Draka….. who… who are you… by the way…"

Jah'dur said in dropping off speech.

This made the alien smile a bit, why did the alien smile a bit, Jah'dur didn't know. The alien replied in an even peachier mood.

"Doctor, Tyla Smith of the Republic of Samothrace's medical core at your service."

Comments please ^_^


	12. Chapter 6a: Enemy of my Enemy

**Chapter 6a: Enemy of my Enemy**

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown System**

"Doctor, Tyla Smith of the Republic of Samothrace's medical core at your service."

She replied, saying that she noticed something in Jah'dur's eyes while she answered perhaps it was either because she didn't know what the Republic of Samothrace is or maybe it was from fatigue after all she had just recovered from a major operation.

A second later she noticed Jah'dur try to sit up straight from her lying down position in the cot that she was currently in, it was nothing special, just like any other cot from any other hospital within the republic it had white colored sheets a pillow, a white blanket and a few nanites to monitor her vitals. Seeing her patient try to move Tyla quickly went to help her.

"Easy now, no need to rush things after all you just recently had your outer dermis repaired plus your new arm and legs needs some time getting used to."

She said while helping her patient sit properly.

"Dermis repaired, bionic parts that feel like no different from my real ones, this place. They all speak of advanced technology. Who could this people be? And why do they speak Draka and look like Drakas too, without the confidence and arrogance of course."

Jah'dur thought to herself.

"But first I must learn what had happened and where am I."

She added.

"What happened? And where am I?"

Jah'dur asked Dr. Smith as she gazed out the window beside her cot, judging by the light it was sun set, she was quickly taken by the sight of this small yet beautiful flying creature, there were just a few flying creatures left in Omelos, which was mainly due to over pollution and other things brought by her people's constant fighting and exploitation of their home world. This creature was nothing like the avians of Omelos as this didn't even flapped its wings, hell it didn't even had wings it just floated while it moved from one plant to another, it was most probably taking in nectar.

"Ahh, that would be a wazzili, a native specie of this planet, it looks like a blowfish really, there's quite a few of them in that garden really."  
Tyla answered as she saw that Jah'dur was looking at the animal.

"Blowfish?" Answered in confusion while her head turned towards Tyla. 

"Never mind, and to answer your prior question about what happened, let me say this."

Tyla drew a quick breath, then she continued.

"When our people found you and others in your life pod you were all exposed to dangerous amounts of radiation from the Draka missiles that had hit your ship, which could mean certain death to anyone luckily we had the technology to repair the damage done to your body, you were lucky it was us who found you as we only knew two powers in the sector that could fix that kind of damage, its only us and the Draka, seeing that they were the ones who caused why you almost died I don't see them helping you, however we use two different approaches, we use nanotechnology to repair the cells at a cellular level while they use biotechnology to.."

She quickly paused, while Jah'dur was still listening to her explanation of their different approaches to healing her predicament. Jah'dur was nodding a few times while listening to the explanation.

"Sorry about that, I tend to blab a few times, now where was I?"

Jah'dur tried to answer her, but just as her mouth started to open Tyla interrupted her half born answer.

"Ohh yes, you and your crew were exposed to deadly amounts of radiation from the Draka missiles you we had our nanaties treat you, you yourself also lost an entire leg while the other was also lost from the knee down, you also lost your right arm."

Pausing for a while then continued.

"And yes you can't feel the difference as our cybernetics technology is light years ahead of anyone else." 

"Ohh, can she talk." Jah'dur thought.

Then interrupted Tyla by saying.

"You mentioned rescuing the others in the lifepod with me, where are they now?"

"Ahh, yes the others, you know that even with our technology there is still a limit on how much we can save, you were the first one to wake up however there are four more still in intensive care, the rest were un able to save. However in the defense of our technological prowess we could have saved more if the journey from the battle field wasn't so frackin long we would have saved a lot more."

Just as she thought that most of the ones in the lifepod have been alive, now she heard that she was sadden again but at least there were four of them still alive perhaps even less, the mere thought of which made Jah'dur sadden. Then she snapped back on herself, still this was better than expected a few had survived including her, when she thought that they would have all died when she made that maneuver to save her brother, to save the Dilgar.

"Ahhh, I see and back to me previous question where am I?"

She asked in a sincere tone.

"As much as I can tell you are in a medical facility, the rest I am not sure if I am given the liberty to tell you, you have to ask that to the Admiral himself."

Then as if on cue the door to the room wooshed as it opened revealing a man going inside he was like the others she saw before, was wearing the grey jumpsuit type of uniform had something above his shoulder possibly a rank indicator, like the rest he had some sort of bionic implant above his eye, he was a bit shorter than an average Draka, but was average height compared to other species, including the Dilgar. He had that aura of confidence and authority with him, but his face showed a face of a compassionate man, looking at his face she noticed that he had different eyes they were slit somehow. Jah'dur never seen slit eyes before.

Seeing him enter the room, made Tyla quickly stood into attention and said.

"Good, uhhh… *she looked outside though the window and noticed it was already twilight* evening Admiral."

"At ease Doctor, is she *he looked at Jah'dur* fit already and does she speak English?"

"Yes and yes Admiral."

"Good, I can take it from here."

Then he gestured for the door, then the doctor went out.

Moving towards Jah'dur he said.

"I am Admiral Sujiro Nakamura, of the Republic's stellar fleet, and I understand you have few questions, Warmaster Jah'dur." Ended, the statement with a smile.

Jah'dur noded her head slowly, which was a Dilgar etiquette after introductions, and it would have been that she introduced herself but as the previous statement said, he already knew her so she went straight to the point.

"I would like to first thank you and your people for rescuing me and what's left of my crew and treating our injuries. I don't mean to be ungrateful but where are we and who are you?"

"Where are we?" He smiled.

"To answer that come with me." Gesturing to Jah'dur to stand up, at first struggling to her feet but managing to stand and walk a second later she came with him to the side of the room where there seemed to be a console of some sort on top of a table about stomach high.

"Computer, show us the sector map."

The Admiral said, making the console activate, then Jah'dur realized it was a holographic console when it projected the map of the sector.

"We are here in this system." He said pointing to a particular star in the hologram.

Jah'dur couldn't believe it he's showing the place of their world to her just that, they must be very naïve… then it hit her or maybe it's not naivety but confidence that they can defend this system, walking away from the thought, looked at the map of the sector to see where they were, but seeing the location made her eyes go rounder an larger than they should be.

"Impossible!"

"No Warmaster I can assure you it is true and we are indeed in the system of 40 Eridani."

Sujiro answered Jah'dur's statement with that statement and a confident smile.

"If this is true maybe that is why he is so confident of telling them where the system is." She thought.

"But 40 Eridani system is inaccessible by means of the Jump drive as the Hyperpace in that system is very unstable due to gavitic disturbances from the mass of that Trinairy system's stars." Jah'dur answered in puzzlement.

"Yes it is, but we do not use Jump drive as you call it. We use something very different I will not go on the details for security reasons but what I can tell you is that our means of FTL are fundamentally different from the norm it goes on the principle of subspace." The Admiral replied.

"Very well, we will reserve that for some other time. But can you tell me who your people are and we haven't met you guys before as you are just within the neighborhood."

"Ahh, the question I was waiting for." Sujiro replied, then went towards the door and opened it.

"But first we must take a walk." He gestured towards the door then both of them went out of the room, and walked in the corridor.

Following the Admiral while looking around Jah'dur noticed that this Hospital had basically the same interior design as the ship she was rescued in, skweeky clean, super neat and very bright. She wondered whether this was true to all their places or just the two she was in. then finally the reached the door possibly leading outside.

When Sujiro opened it and stepped outside she followed him.

"Welcome to the city of new America, Capital city of the Republic of Samothrace, home to more than ten million inhabitants and my home city." He said as they both were outside of the complex.

But Jah'dur almost didn't hear what he said, she was awe struck by the sheer magnificence of the view, judging by this view these Samotheracians are truly an advanced society and judging by the spacing of the buildings she could ascertain that what the Admiral said was true and only around ten million lived here, although that was still a large city by any standard, that was still very small for a capital of a Stellar power making her think that these people had a smaller population compared to other major powers like the Centauri, Narn, Draka or maybe even her own people.

Even that thought couldn't keep her for long as she was again captivated by the sight, there were tall towers each one surrounded with four smaller ones connected to the larger one surrounded by a diagonal walkway going slightly upwards, there were buildings that were slightly going higher than the ground they were shaped like natural occurring crystals in the ground, they were colored gray. There were also other buildings than were dug in the ground like creators from meteors but instead of being shaped circle some, were shaped in more angular figures. Some buildings were also made as if they were clinging to the mountain cliffs beside the city.

All these towers and buildings were glowing in blue or yellow hue, which seemed to complement the clear bright evening sky which was also lit up by the planet's twin currently visible moons. Clear? She thought, wait I don't see any hint of pollution anywhere. She began to look a booth her sides to see why but what she noticed was not the answer to the question but the people who walked by, staring at her, as if they haven't met a Dilgar before in their life.

"Uhmm, sorry about people staring at you, as it is likely they haven't seen a non Terran before as the last time a non-Samotheracian set foot in our territory was when a Minbari Ambassador was here, and it was decades ago plus he was only here for a few days. Anyway now to tell you of our people."

"Yes, please continue as I am very curious of my uhhhhmmm, hosts….."

Jah'dur replied.

"Here it goes."

"Before we were the same planet as these people you call the Draka, hell we were even the same species as the Drakensesis and the Servus, well that was before their genetic changes of course. We were previously known as the Alliance for Democracy."

He paused and looked at Jah'dur seeing that he had her complete attention he continued.

"That had all changed more than two hundred years ago, after the Final war. A war to see who united our planet, unfortunately we lost the war, but to ensure that someone will continue to fight for Democracy and the Freedom. We sent a starship called the New America with it more than a hundred thousand of the best and the brightest that the alliance had to offer to continue the fight to our nearest star. It was due to arrive in the system forty years later, instead we arrived here, in this system in only after several months. We don't know how it happened and why, as the ship's logs of the trip were erased. It was only decades later that we realized how arriving in this system was a great blessing to our people."

"Decades after we arrived here, an engineering detachment assigned to building a new settlement in the planet's southern continent accidentally stumbled upon ancient ruins of a long gone group of first ones called the Walkers, upon those ruins we found a cache of their knowledge. There we found out that their technology was mainly characterized by nano and subspace technology."

He was about to continue his story when a drop of water fell into his shoulder, it's gonna rain, he thought.

Looking at Jah'dur he said "It's best if we continue this inside as it probably will rain."

Comments Please ^_^


	13. Chapter 6b: Enemy of my Enemy

**Chapter 6b: Enemy of my Enemy**

**Mitoc**

**Dilgar HQ**

It was a windy day in Mitoc, the breeze was blowing strong even with all the commotion that has been happening all over the planet. Since the news of the defeat at Bestine, with the Dilgar efficiency in doing things kicking in. The Dilgar forces in and around Mitoc has been preparing the civilians and other non-combatants for the possible siege and/or evacuation of the system, preparing supplies for whats to come, preparing civilian belongings and other important stuff is whats keeping most, if not all of the system very busy.

Shuttles, cargo ships and other means of transportation have been buzzing and moving around. It may have seemed as sheer chaos to the untrained eyes, but in reality it was moving in perfect, almost machine like precision in their preparations. Appearing from the clouds was one more shuttle, it would have seemed like another of the thousands of other yellow and black cylindrical shuttles with in the system, but it was not, for it carried a very important cargo.

The ground nearby shook and rumbled, as the shuttle came to a landing site nearby the palace-now turned HQ. Kicking away the nearby dust as the shuttle landed in the middle of the landing site. It made a thump sound as the hatch opened. Then quickly a squad of armed Dilgar guards quickly rushed from the palace to surround the shuttle, for they know who was landing from the shuttle.

A figure dressed in full Warmaster regalia slowly emerged from the inside of the shuttle, with the wind blowing its Warmaster cape. Seeing the figure, the squad of guards suddenly snapped into attention, while the highest ranking one went up to the ramp to greet the Warmaster.

"Warmaster Sha'dur, we glad that you are all well. However it saddens us the most when we heard the new of our defeat and more importantly the news of your sister's martyrdom. She was the greatest of us all."

The guard said.

Sha'dur simply nodded to acknowledge the officer as his eyes was looking at how the wind moved his cape, he was not usually this out of focus but the mention of his sister made him so, he still could not believe that his sister, his beloved sister has died, if only it wasn't so. But he knew that that was impossible as he saw with his own eyes the video of the Deathwalker be blown into a billion pieces, no way she would have survived. Thinking of that made him want to cry again, which he promised never to do again.

Then after a second or two he came back into attention, leaving behind those sad thoughts.

"Ahh yes, a great tragedy it was for the Imperium, but whats done is done. Let us go back to the task at hand."

"Of course Warmaster, what do you need?"

"Take me to the C&C, and lets talk about the rest while we go."

"Yes, Warmaster, if you may follow me."

Then both Dilgar walked, towards the inside of the palace with the wind still blowing hard.

As both of them were already inside the palace, Sha'dur began to talk.

"Have the preparations for what I gave you underway?" Sha'dur asked, he was not even paying attention to the elaborate art works that decorated the halls and the corridors of the Palace as they passed by, it wasnt that they were not that good to look at, in fact, in a weird sort of way they were beautiful. It was just that he was used to seeing them."

"Yes, Warmaster we are almost done with the modifications to the ships here and are now ready for the modification of your fleet."

"Very well, you are a head of schedule, you will be promoted when this is all over."

"You are too kind Warmaster, I am simply doing what I can for the glory of the Imperium."

"Still it is worthy of reward, now what is the status of all the other ships that will arrive here?"

"All the other ships except for the ships from the Drazi front have already arrived before you came. While the Drazi front ships under Warmaster Dar'sen will arrive in two days."

Ahhh, that's why the space around the planet was so crowded, Sha'dur thought, and will even be more crowded in two days.

"How many ships will we have?"

"If we include your ships, we already have around fifteen hundred warships and around twice the amount of civilian ships, and if their reports are right, we would expect another two thousand warships and five hundred civilian ships from the Drazi front."

"Have you calculated how many we may save?"

"Not yet, but the people in C&C are on it."

"Ahhh, very well."

Then they arrived at the hall which housed C&C, it wasn't that elaborately decorated, well in fact it wasn't decorated at all aside from the decorations already in the place when the Dilgar took the planet from the natives, they just added a large portrait of the Supreme Warmaster and the Emperor.

Upon seeing the Warmaster enter the room all the personnel within the hall stood into attention. Sha'dur gestured for them to be at ease, he then went towards one of the officers.

"What is the progress of the gathering of supplies."

"Almost complete Warmaster we just need a few more batches from the countryside which has not arrived yet, then we would have all that we need."

"Very well." Replying as he went to check the progress of another officer.

"What are they estimates of how many people we can cram in to the ships we will have?"

"If nothing much will change the number of ships, given the current number of ships and the estimated number of the ships that will arrive we estimate that we would be able to save around a hundred and five million. Give or take fifteen percent."

"Ahhh." Sha'dur replied, he knew that that has already is a lot but it is still not enough its not even half of the three hundred and forty eight here in Mitoc and not even three percent of the four billion Dilgar that resided in the Imperium.

Was this all this war was about? trying to save less than three percent of their people, but saving three percent is better than saving none, he justified to himself, plus we would have saved more if we won this war, if the Draka hadn't been involved.

"Are we done with the list of who we're gonna save?" Sha'dur asked as he went back to the checking of progress reports.

"Almost done Warmaster, we will give you the list in a few hours."

The officer answered. Sha'dur knew that choosing who to save and who to live behind will be the hardest part of this evacuation.

Who will you favor, a great engineer, the smartest biologist or the best pilot? Its questions like that that made choosing who to save very difficult as already the Dilgar here in Mitoc are already the cream of the Dilgar crop.

Then the communications officer quickly rose from his chair and went to Sha'dur.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Warmaster we just received news from Omelos and..." The officer went off.

"And what?" Sha'dur asked anxiously as he knew that this news will be all but good.

"Sorry about that Warmaster, News has just came in from Omelos. The Supreme Warmaster has just died, as his sickness has gone the best of him. Warmaster Len'char has taken over as Supreme Warmaster and has called upon all Dilgar ships to make a stand on Omelos. That would include us as well Warmaster."

Hearing that Sha'dur wanted to kill the animal Len'char, as most probably Len'char poisoned the Supreme Warmaster when he heard of Jah'dur's demise. With Jah'dur dead and him and Darsen out of contact, he now had no opposition to be Supreme Warmaster, which he took with both hands wide open, but his sister's plan had already anticipated this and Omelos would have been given up anyway.

"So let Len'char grab what he wanted, as he won't be able to hold on that title for long as the Draka are already coming plus almost all of the ships with the exception of the Omelos Defence Fleet are going to side with him, Darsen, the children of the Supreme Warmaster and his sister's orders." He thought.

**Hyperspace**

**En route to Mitoc**

**Merciless**

Sitting down on the desk, Kalika was preparing the reports to be passed to the Abbai homeworld, and it was not an easy task. She had tones of things to do, information to compile and comment, but such was the mission of an ambassador.

She, together with the rest of the delegates of the League mission to the Draka homeworld, was accompanying the Draka fleet to attack Mitoc, dubbed the second Omelos by the League, for some reason the Dilgar have been transferring most of their Command and Control capabilities and not to mention their best and brightest to the planet. They were told by their respective governments and the League as a whole to accompany the Draka fleet for symbolic reasons.

She couldn't believe at the speed the Dilgar were defeated by the Draka, it has only been a bit more than three months since the Domination of the Draka declared war and now they were already knocking at the gates of Mitoc and if what the head of this fleet told them was true. There is also a second fleet already heading towards Omelos then the war will be over in less than a month.

If someone were to tell her about this half a year ago then she wouldn't have believed it. That the Dilgar would be defeated in less than four months, and added to that the fact that they did it with only two of their fleets. The League intel have indicated that they had around four to six fleets. None the less, the fact that only two of their fleets managed to defeat and drive back the Dilgar, a task which even the League with all their ships and defenses was not even able achieve or even halt. This spoke of one thing that these Draka are very powerful, maybe too powerful. For the good of the League.

This must make a wake up call to make a wake up call to all its members, that after this war, a tighter and a stronger League must form or they will be consumed by the larger powers. But how to make such fantasies into realities? she thought, maybe I and the Matriarchy should be in the forefront. Maybe I should...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle chime of the door, it didn't even sound remotely like the the sound her people used but it served its purpose of alerting her none the less.

"You may enter." Kalika said

The door opened revealing the person on the other side, it was Kani the Brakir ambassador.

Seeing him, Kalika gestured him to come in and took the info padds from the guest seat to the table near by.

"Sorry about the mess though, I was making my reports for my superiors in Ssumsshaa, please take a seat." Gesturing towards the now info padd-less seat.

Kani took a seat, then spoke.

"Nice to see that, I'm not the only one with the small quarters, I mean we are on their guest quarters and its still this damn small."

He joked.

"Tell me about it, whats up with militaristic races and their utilitarian designs? I have been to a Drazi ship once it it was just as bad, it was with a different interior design though but, it's just as small."

"I can understand the Drazi, for they have smaller ships but this one, their C&C ship which also doubles as a heavy carrier I can't understand why, It's twice the size of the largest Brakiri ship and still we have larger quarters."

"Maybe it has something to do having gyms in their ships, they consume so much space." She joked.

This made both ambassadors laugh, as it is the first interior difference that they saw of Draka ships from the other races.

"Yeah, whats up with them being such fitness nuts, I even saw several crew who were not in duty jogging around."

"But have you seen their physical abilities?"

"I heard rumors but never actually seen them in such action other that them jogging around."

"Well I say even you would do what they do if you could be just as physically capable as them if you did."

"Well we can't so we will never know will we, anyway to the reason why I came here."

"Ohhh yes, to business."

"As you may notice we, are the forefront of the League's diplomacy and this War should show us our vulnerability if we do not reform the League, into a tighter one."

"My thoughts exactly as our size make us vulnerable to exploitation by the larger powers."

"Exactly this would give us the largest population base and second or maybe third largest industrial capacity of all powers, depending on how large the Draka turns out to be. Only the Centauri Republic has really an industrial advantage over us."

"Yes, but how would we achieve a tighter League, our government has tried countless times but we failed in every single one. What makes you think that we would succeed where every one else failed?"

"Yes, such is the difficulty of the task but we must try."

"Very well, but we also need the support of the Vree, the Drazi and the Hyach as well, as no progress will be made with out them, speaking of the Vree where is ambassador Xil?"

"Ahhh yes, Xil he was busy when I came to his quarters, He was busy doing their Vree thing, well honestly I do not know what the Vree do, but he said that he will catch up with us in an hour."

"So until he comes its just the both of us then, to discuss our approach of this seemingly daunting task at hand and let us hope that these Draka would be good neigbors not just an enemy of our enemy."

Comments please ^_^

The next chapter (Chapter 7 will be the end of the Dilgar war.)


	14. Chapter 7a: Checkmate

**Chapter 7a: Checkmate**

**Command Deck**

**Merciless**

**Hyperspace En Route to Mitoc**

"Minus five minuets, Strategos sir."

One of the junior officers said, one whose name Jacques couldn't remember, or even bothered to remember.

"Alright then, contact the rest of the fleet, instruct them to weapon ports, activate ECM's and prepare for phasing into normal space."

Jacques replied as he was silently inspecting the performance of the crew in the command deck, then made a look at Sherone. She was standing beside him, looking good as always, in her skin tight skin suit. As Jacques was still inspecting the contours and the way her uniform molded to her body. The doors of the deck slid open revealing three, the only three non-Draka inside the ship. It was the League ambassadors. The sound of the opening door made a few Draka, including Jacques look at the door. Seeing the League Ambassadors made them felt a bit uneasy, for no Draka loves having foul Xenos stepping in the C&C of any fleet. However this unease did not pepper out of any of their faces.

"Greetings Strategos Jacques Bourgouin"

The Abbai Ambassador said, in her thick accented Draka.

"Am Glad that you and the rest of the League Ambassadors are here to witness this momentous occasion, Ambassador Kalika."

Kalika nodded, then Xil and Kani also nodded back, Kalika then spoke.

"Witnessing the liberation of an enslaved population is indeed a momentous occasion, who knew what the people of Mitoc suffered during the year long Dilgar occupation of their planet, and I do hope for the well being of your fleet as you bring freedom to Mitoc."

Jacques almost smiled when he heard the word enslaved, well almost anyway. This made him long more the day when the League and may be the entire sector with fall into the yoke.

"Ahh, yes don't we all, we estimate around two thousand Dilgar ships would be garrisoned in the planet, however they wont be as experienced as the one we defeated at Bestine, so I wouldn't worry too much about the well being of our fleet, as we expect this battle to be a walk over."

"But in Bestine you had the League fleet with you, this time our fleets is a day away at best speeds."

"We didnt really need your fleets esteemed Ambassador, they were just there to prevent the escape of the Dilgar fleets, as you will soon see in this battle we can hold on our own more than the entire League."

Kalika merely nodded, what did she know about tactics, she was a diplomat. And even though the previous statement was a bit arrogant, she knew that the Draka and their Domination has the right to be for they had the power to back it up.

Seeing the nod Jacques went back to the task he had done before.

"T minus 60 seconds till phasing into normal space."

Hearing that the League ambassadors shifted positions, although they have been with the Draka for a while now they were still uneasy with the fact that Draka ships phased in and out of Hyperspace unlike the rest of the races of the sectors which merely opened hyperspace windows.

"Signal the fleet to battle stations, and charge all weapons, I want our guns to be blazing when we phase into normal space."

Sherone nooded.

"Ok, you bunch of ferals, you heared the Strategos, to battle stations! Service to the State!"

Hearing that the crew went into their matching tasks with machine like perscision. The deck began to change in lighting signaling their battle stance, panels which at the walls of the deck transitioned from showing the Dragon of the Domination to showing the live stream of the faces of the wing leaders with in the fleet. The holographic projection at the center of the deck activated and was currently showing the fleet deposition.

The Strategos was talking and issuing last min. commands to his crew and the wing leaders on the pannels, but Kalika couldn't care much about what they were saying, assuming she even caught up with what they were saying as she was not that fluent in Draka yet. She was just cherishing the moment as she had been instrumental in getting Draka aid into the League and now they are going to liberate their first Dilgar occupied world, with that she knew lifting the the siege of her home world was not that far away.

Then Sherone began counting down,

"Normal space in...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One..."

**40 Eridani**

**New America**

Jah'dur was staring outside the balcony of the building admiring everything she saw, such wealth this people had, she thought to herself as she watched a couple sitting inside one of the city's gardens. and as far as what she saw in her stay here she did not see any poverty, wealthy to some degree, the power of having advance nano technology, she thought. Then it struck her, one of her new goals would be to make her people this wealthy. Ahhh, yess to make her people as wealthy as her hosts and to make Beta 4, the would be new Dilgar Home world as beautiful and as prosperous as what she saw in new America, would be her top goal now, well just under her goal for the quest of immortality she thought. She thought to herself, but to do that she needs to make her people and her hosts as good allies. Then she snapped back into her senses and away from her dreams of prosperity and back to herself, she almost forgot that the Admiral was talking to her.

"I beg your pardon Admiral Nakamura, what was that again?"

She said as she turned around and faced the talking admiral, she was almost embarrassed that she did not hear what he said."

"As I was saying the Republic seeing that your people and your Imperium now rests at the yoke of the Draka, would aid you by supplying your people's resistance forces with supplies, weapons and perhaps ships, not ours of course, but ones resembling the weapons and ships that the others in the sectors use. We would give all of this as a token of support of our people to all those who wish to be freed of the yoke. Plus we would give yourself sanctuary in our space where you could direct your people's resistance forces, however that's subject to certain limitations to safeguard also the security of our people."

"Ahhh it all makes sense now, that is why these Samotheracians were doing all of this and that is why they told the story they told, it was to emphasize that they were the opposites of the Draka and that they were powerful and advanced enough to take on the Draka, because they want her to cause trouble with in the Domination under their watch." She thought to herself, she knew that she even would have agreed to that proposal if she hadn't done her contingency plan, and as the way things are she would be better with her people striving to make a new civilization rather than sit in comfort with the Samotheracians."

She then spoke.

"Admiral, it is not that your proposal is not very generous, when it is how ever my duty is with my people, I must be there when we rebuild."

Jah'dur knew it would be far beneficial for her and for her people that she would disclose of their attempt to build a new society in Beta 4, she knew this was the first thing she needs to do to gain their trust and gaining their trust would be the first step in the road to friendship between their peoples, and she knew that, that friendship would spell the difference between prosperity of her people and being totally enslaved by the Drakas.

"But I highly doubt that the Drakas wouldn't just imprison and play their tricks on you when they find you in their space."

"Admiral Nakamura..."

She spoke slowly but with a bit of force to emphasize the importance of what she's gonna say.

"... Not all of our people will end up in the yoke, some of our people did what you Samothraces did centuries ago and escaped from the yoke.

Upon hearing that statement, the Soujiro Nakamura's eyes widened, not that they would widen too much as he was a person of Japanese decent therefore saving slit eyes. Then he said in startlement.

"Your people did what?"

**Mitoc System**

The system was empty, devoid of life. no one would have imagined that if you were here a week or even a day before it would have been buzzling with civilian and military ships alike as it was supposed to be the new center of the Dilagar Imperium, an Imperium at its peak was rivaled only in size by the Lion of the Galaxy, but that was a week ago, now it was only filled with the dead, dead rocks, dead ships and dead debris in space. Dead Dilgar and their prisoners alike planet side, and perhaps the planet was already dead too, it was a victim of Dilgar scorched earth, which meant that all they left behind was dead or will be dead soon.

Suddenly the space nearby the planet's moon was bending, a Draka ship has just phased into normal space. It was a light cruiser, a centaur class light cruiser to be exact. It was like any other Draka warship, space black in color, it was pointy in form with many edges, a mean looking little beast, even with it being comparatively small only around four hundred plus meters. A sight of which would have made anyone in the sector think twice, anyone alive that is but all that were left was the dead, which did not think, yet alone think twice. Then space bagan to bend again this time in hundreds of different places revealing a Draka ship after another after another as they transition into normal space. Crowding nearby space with sixteen hundred ships of different sizes, all space black in color and mean looking in design.

**Merciless**

"By Loki's balls! Did we arrive in the wrong place?"

Jacques asked to no one in particular as he stood up from his chair, which was at the center of the command deck, even with that most of the people in the room didn't mind this action that much as they were hooked at their respective consoles or at the center hologram in puzzlement.

"According to our sensors we are with in out margin of error distance from our intended exit point and that planet is indeed Mitoc, Strategos sir."

Sherone replied, as she was already checking the sensors when they phased out.

"Then why, is that planet fucking empty! It should be filled with Dilgar ships and Orbital Defenses, not with ..."

Before Jacques realized why the planet is empty.

"Ohhh shit, the Dilgar are not that stupid after all."

He said, as realization came.

"How so sir?"

One officer inquired, but he couldn't tell exactly which one it was. He just knew that it was from his left side, but answered it non the less, with a smile small sick smile, it was a smile of a predator who just found out that his pray would be more interesting that he previously thought.

"They found out of our plan and is preparing for a gigantic all or nothing battle at the gates of Omelos. I would expect that their ships of the Drazi front would have done the same."

Everyone in the room agreed silently with his assesment, even the League ambassadors were nodding, they just agreed cause they know nothing about battle tactics.

"Signal the rest of the fleet, we move to Omelos in an hour and link up with the 8th fleet, the Dilgar Armada waiting for us in Omelos should fall easily upon the combined firepower of 7th and 8th fleets."

"And one more thing contact the leader of the 43rd Taskforce, His name was Shznighder if I recall correctly."

"Yes, Strategos sir." Sherone replied.

A second later the image of a young Draka male appeared on the holographic projector, replacing the Tactical view of the what was to be a battle field.

"Strategos sir, how can I serve the state?"

Shznighder asked.

"Since you have proven well in Battle of Besine, I have chosen you to be the leader of the garrison of this planet when the rest of the fleet leaves for Omelos. You are to be the CO in the system before the League fleet arrives and after they arrive you should take command of their forces, you are to communicate to Archona about our situation, then inform the 8th fleet of the situation on their scheduled arrival on Omelos."

"Is that all Strategos sir?"

His answer being an understatement.

"One more thing, you are to accompany the League Ambassadors I will transfer them to you in a while. That is all Glory to the Race."

"Ohh, great he thought I have to Babysit a couple of Xenos." Shznighder thought.

"The things I do for the state, he added with a murmur."

**40 Eridani**

**New America**

**Chancellor's Chambers**

"But your Excellency! The Dilgar are no better than the Nazis of the Eurasian war, getting comfy with them defies everything the Republic stands for! Giving their resistance supplies and weapons is one thing but this is another thing entirely."

Admiral Nakamura replied to one of the points given by a Senator on the other side of the Chamber.

It was a small and secretive meeting between the Chancellor, Admiral Nakamura and a few selected people from the brass and the Parliament, but the way it was going it was more like a heated debate.

The Chancellor was just sitting silent and listening to the counter arguments between the opposing sides.

"If we allied with the Nazis during the Eurasian War to kick Draka but, we wouldn't have to be in a situation like this in the first place."

A Senator replied to the Admiral's rebuttal, Nakamura and another Senator from his side was about to make a reply when suddenly the Chancellor spoke, this made both side silence.

"That's enough." The Chancellor said with his Latin American ascent.

"I have heard enough from both side's argument."

"But what I want to hear is what the Deathwalker has to say, bring her in."

Nakamura nodded, went out of the room for a few seconds, then came back in with Jah'dur. Who was just waiting in the hallway outside of the Chambers. She was wearing full Warmaster regalia, which was actually made by her hosts for her for this occasion, she walked with confidence, the way she acted was not seeming like a defeated Warmaster but a defiant freedom fighter, of course that was what she was aiming for. Upon sitting down on a chair on the corner of the table, directly opposite of the Chancellor. The Chancellor spoke.

"What do you have to say Deathwalker, what benefits would this bring to the Republic in particular and the sector as a whole?"

"First we could offer you our most cutting edge technologies."

This made a couple of people in the room laugh.

"What could you possibly have that we don't, well aside from the biological weapons that we don't use."

One of the Brass who was against the proposal replied, judging from the uniform he wore, he belonged to the OSS.

"Well for one thing we could offer you..."

Jah'dur paused for a while as she looked at both sides of the table making sure everyone was listening and also to add a bit of effect.

Then she continued.

"We could offer you Immortality."

She said that with much pride and confidence.

Then suddenly, almost everyone in the Chambers laughed out so loudly. Nakamura and a the OSS man did just a smirk while the Chancellor was sitting silently.

**Comments please ^_^**


	15. Chapter 7b: Checkmate

**Chapter 7b: Checkmate**

**(End of the Dilgar War ^_^)**

**40 Eridani**

**New America**

**Chancellor's Chambers**

"They do not believe me." Jah'dur thought, as she was waiting for the laughter to die down before she would make her rebuttal.

Then as the laughter died down, she began to speak again.

"I can assure the people of this room that it is indeed possible, I'm merely months away from completing my work." She said with utmost conviction, as if to assure them that what she was telling is the truth.

The OSS man, who was sitting right beside the Chancellor was about to answer her, when he paused a bit, then turning his head towards the Chancellor. Seeing him, the Chancellor then nodded, as if saying he had the floor and he was free to talk.

"The problem is Warmaster, is not the fact that we do not believe you, it is the fact that..." The OSS man paused as if to catch breath and also to emphasize a point.

"The problem is Warmaster, we already have immortality." ending it with a smile.

Jah'dur was shocked by this revelation, that she lost a bit of composure when she paused breathing for a few seconds.

Regaining composure again, she answered "Ahhh, I see."

Showing calmness in her voice, but deep in side she was struck in awe by another of these people's technological prowess, putting her back in the thoughts she made earlier in the day, that she would make her people great friends with these Sammotheracians.

"And if you have nothing more to say, Warmaster. We would request you outside as we deliberate about your proposal." A voice said, she could not pinpoint which one in the room said that, as she was still deep in thought.

Jah'dur merely nodded an went outside.

**Loki, 8th Fleet Flagship**

**Omelos Orbit**

The Loki, to an outside observer would be the same as any other Behemoth class Heavy Carrier like the Merciless, but it was a modified version of the class as it had better Command and Control capabilities plus better armor and it had more of the weapons reverse engineered from the Arachnid dig from Mars.

A well dressed figure was standing at the center of the Bridge of the Loki, she was garnished in full military regalia with more medals than space available in her uniform, she was staring in down into the planet opposite of her, a planet she would claim for the Race, between her fleet and the planet was the Omelos garrison, a comparably small amount of ships compared to her fleet.

"Arch-Strategos Mam, the last ships of the fleet has arrived." a junior officer said.

"What is the status of the the enemy fleet?" She replied, with out even acknowledging the previous answer of the junior officer.

"We are reading around six hundred enemy ships, inferior quality to the ones who faced the first fleet at Bestine."

And most probably lesser experienced too, I'm glad the Krypta would be right once about the enemy fleet numbers, she thought.

"Signal the fleet to maneuver to formation and broad cast to all frequencies to the planet and the enemy fleet." She ordered.

After pressing a few buttons the junior officer said, "Broad casting has commenced."

Hearing that the Arch-Strategos began to address the forces arrayed against her.

"This is the Commander of the Eighth fleet to the Dilgar defenders, we came here to take this planet weather you surrender it or not, this fleet numbers at fourteen hundred ships, a number thirty two hundred of yours couldn't defeat at Bestine, now there are just six hundred of yours. I'm giving you three hours to save your lives and your planet from being glassed. Challenge us at your own peril." She then motioned for the broad cast to be ceased.

As she was about to sit down and wait for her ultimatum to expire, the junior officer grabbed her attention.

"Arch-Strategos mam, we have incoming communications, it's from Mitoc."the officer said.

Great, what does Jacques want now, she thought.

"Very well patch it in." Saying that as she turned towards the communications screen.

Instead of the familiar face of Jacques it was a different face that appeared at the communications screen, it was a younger Drakenesis, and a whole lot more attractive too.

"Greetings Arch-Strategos Mam, I am Merarch Shznigher, am instructed by Strategos Jacques to inform you that we have deteted no ships within this system when we arrived and we have reasons to assume that the ships of the Drazi front have been missing as well. Strategos Jacques believes that those ships are now in there as we speak. He is coming there at maximum speed, and will arrive in eighteen hours." Shznighder informed the Arch-Strategos of his commanding officer's actions.

"Sha'dur, you sneaky cock-sucker, you. Just when I thought Jah'dur was the only sneaky on in your family." She muttered as she admired the witt of her adversary.

"Is that all Merarch?" She inquired.

"Yes, mam."

"Very well." She answered as she motioned to the junior officer for the line to be cut.

Seeing the line cut, she began giving orders again.

"We have a change of plans. " She began, this statement made the entire crew within the room to face her, seeing that, she began to address the crew.

"Citizens, we have reasons to believe that there are somewhere between three to four thousand Dilgar ships within the system, hiding somewhere nearby, perhaps in hyperspace, waiting for the right moment to strike." She stopped.

"Our new plan is to wait for the first fleet to arrive here, they will be here in less than a day, in the mean time, we must ready the fleet for possible surprise attack, made by the Dilgar. Instruct the fleet to commence formation Zata to minimize losses taken from surprise attacks." She said.

**40 Eridani**

**Hephaestus Shipyards**

**High Orbit over the Planet**

The OSS man was standing beside a window overlooking the orbital shipyard, quietly admiring the view. The docking bays for the ships looked like spider arms holding the individual ships. It was glowing at the back drop of space with thousands of hints of small blue lights on its slick gray hulls of the ships currently in this ship yard. The Hephaestus Shipyard was not the largest shipyard in the Republic, in fact it was one of the smallest. But it was the only one manned and operated by the OSS. His eyes were caught on a particular ship, more specifically half a ship, as the ship he was looking at was still half completed. He could see thousands of construction droids busy piecing together the Nano-steel plating of the starship.

He was trying to take his mind off the issue at hand as he was pretty pissed at the fact that the government even accepted Jah'dur's proposal.

"Why did they even accept it in the first place, and now they are instructing me to bring her along when we survey Mitoc. I don't care if her insights on the system is valuable, I just don't want her with the mission."

He muttered to himself, as there was no one else around,then as if some one heard him, the door wooshed open, revealing a man of around the same age as he was, with a leaner than average figure.

"Ahhh, David, admiring the view are we?"

He said as he saw the OSS man standing beside the window.

"Yeah old friend, I can't wait to fly one of those." he replied as he was referring to the ship in the back ground.

"But thats still a prototype and years away from being mass produced by you boys in the the Service."

"Yeah, but once they become mass produced, we will have sensors so good our you boys in the navy would seem to be blind compared to us. Too bad John won't be able to fly ships like that." He replied, then the OSS man made his eyes small as if he was angry at his friend.

"Hey, don't blame me if your son chose to be in the navy than follow you in the Service. Maybe he prefers to have a big gun than being sneaky."

He ended the statement with a smile.

"We are still talking about ships right?" David replied, making both men laugh.

"Anyway, I here to inform you that Jah'dur will be riding with me in my ship, as riding with you would risk showing her things she should not, things like that for example." He motioned towards the ship outside.

"Good, cause I can't stand people who commit genocide, reminds me too much of the snakes, even if they were fighting them."

"Well, the government thinks otherwise. Anyway we leave in thirty, see you in space."

"You mean, our ships will see each other in space."

"Urhhh, you and your word plays."

He acted annoyed, making both men laugh.

Then before the OSS man could reply, his communicator hiss.

"Agent Sheridan to the bridge, something needs your attention."

His communicator said.

"Ahhh, that is my cue, my ship needs me."

David Sheridan said.

"I as well, my ship also needs attention, but one more thing old friend."

"What?"

"Do you think we should leave tasks like this to our subordinates."

He asked.

"And miss all the fun, I don't think so."

David replied, making both men laugh.

**Omelos**

**Imperial Bunker**

Supreme Len'char was standing in middle of the room, constantly looking at how the staff there were doing, with him in the room is almost everyone crucial to the defense of the planet, including the remaining members of the War Council, not that they were actually needed, with Jah'dur, Sha'dur and Dar'sen gone to who knows where and the former Supreme Warmaster dead, all that's left are Len'char's puppets, who hold no actual power or say in the War Council.

Len'char was anxious, he was afraid of what might happen as he only had six hundred twenty eight warships in orbit, as Sha'dur and Dar'sen took the remaining ships to who knows where, he did not understand why the ship captains would choose to side with the two than obey his orders to come to Omelos, not that knowing why would make a difference.

"Curse them!" He thought.

"They left Omelos vulnerable, they left me vulnerable with nothing to fight these Draka."

"Supreme Warmaster, the Draka ships are changing formation." the tactical officer said.

"Changing formation?"

Len'char inquired.

"It seems they are regrouping into either a defensive formation or they are ready for orbital bombardment. My guess would be on the latter as I dont see any reason for them to go defensive as our forces are clearly no match to theirs."

"Damn! these Draka I thought we still had more than an hour."

Len'char curse, as his hand was forced to decide right now.

"Orders Supreme Warmaster?"

The officer replied.

Len'char took a few seconds to decide his course, making a decision he said.

"Contact their Flagship, we will come to their terms."

**OK that was a short chapter, as I think transfering elements from the next chapter to here would affect continuety.**

**The Dilgar War is finally over,**

**Next will be the First Inter Bellum, which would just be a few chapters long.**

**Comments Please ^_^**


	16. Chapter 8a: Aftershocks

Chapter 8a: Aftershocks

Conference Room  
Dilgar Flagship  
Omelos Orbit

"Unacceptable!" Len'char screamed, as he threw the data pad containing the proposed conditions of the armistice into the conference room table, making the other Dilgar delegates flinch a bit, while their Draka counter parts on the other side of the table just sat their.  
There were half a dozen delegates from each side, they sat in the middle of the modestly decorated room, with a few paintings here and there of people who made their mark in Dilgar history. Unlike most Dilgar starships this one, specifically this room had windows as this ship was used mainly for non-military matters, the view of the window was breath taking, it was currently viewing the Dilgar line of a few hundred Dilgar ships and beyond that was the few thousand Draka ships of the 8th and the recently arrived 7th fleets.  
"This is utter annexation! the Dilgar people would not allow this... this... this... abomination of a peace treaty!" Len'char continued with an increasing tone of voice.

"Warmaster, or is it Supreme Warmaster now?"  
Jacques said in his calm voice, then pause to give his well known predatory smile.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, I could not care less of what title you hold. The question was never whether or not you will become part of the Domination cause you will be, with or with out you signing this treaty. The question was whether or not your home world will become the largest piece of glass in the universe before you acknowledge that."

He then stood up from the table then walked towards the door, about a few steps after he took a quick glance at the window, seeing the twenty six hundred ship Draka Armada outside then he smiled.

"Well then Warmaster, if you will not sign, we fight." Jacques then continued to walk towards the door, but before reaching the door Len'char called him out.

"Wait! Arch-Strategos Jacques, I might be able to convince my people to accept this if the Draka promise not to condemn the current leadership for war crimes, my people have respect for our leaders you know, and they might also need a popular figure head to guide them through this occupation." Len'char suggested to him.

"You selfish bastard!" The recently promoted Jacques thought, walking back to the table he said.

"So in other words you do not want your sorry ass to be tried for what you did and you want to be the governor of this planet."

"Uhhhmmmm..." Len'char was very hesitant to reply to the blunt statement of Jacques.

"Well the state sees it no other way, we will not try you or your cronies and you will be the highest ranking Dilgar on the planet."

"So it is a deal then?"

"Yes" Jacques replied

"But I never said nothing of letting the xenos from the League into putting you in trial." He thought to himself.

Beta 4  
Southern Hemisphere

On top of a hill, hundred meters east of the provisional Dilgar HQ, Sha'dur was admiring the view. The view was like no other the sky was literally filled up with thousands of ships hurrying about, most of them trying to land on the surface of the planet. While the surface itself as far as the eye can see was filled with make shift camps, landed starships and Dilgar moving from one place to another.

This place was the end of their long and exhausting journey and this would be a place they would call their new home and rebuild their civilization.

"Ahh, Sha'dur. I knew that it was you standing here."  
Said a Dilgar who just reached the top of the hill.

"Darsen! Its been a while old friend." He shook his hand then gave the other Warmaster a bear hug.

"Sorry about your sister though, the imperium mourns her loss, Jah'dur would always be remembered by the imperium and our people. And for me she was like a niece that I never had."

This made Sha'dur teary eyed, he hasn't been able to embrace the fact that he has lost his last family, his sister. To avoid tears from flowing again, he quickly changed the subject.

"So what do you think of New Omelos?"

Sensing Sha'dur's unease he went along with the change in subject, thinking to reserve their talk about their loss some other time.

"Well it's not Omelos and I understand why we choose Mitoc, but can we do? Other than turn this endless tundra into our new home."

"My thoughts exactly old friend."

Sha'dur answered while his eyes were focused on the landing warship a few miles from where he was standing, the spectacle also caught Darsen's attention. Both Warmaster were watching closely the warship as its thrusters slowly guided its way to landing.

"Not bad for a warship that was never meant to even touch the surface of a world."  
Sha'dur stated as the warship landed safely.

"We are Dilgar, would you expect anything less." Darsen stated with deep pride for his people, which made both of them smile in pride, as if they forgot that they were merely being shoved aside by the Draka.

"While we are on the subject, do you happen to know how many did we save?"

Darsen continued.

"We didn't make a very accurate record with the haste that we put in the evacuation but as we can tell, around hundred and five million."

Then as to cut their conversation a young Dilgar hurriedly arrived at their location.

He gasped for a breath, for he probably ran all the way from the camp to here.

"Warmaster Sha'dur, the… " he trailed off as he saw another high ranking Dilgar beside him. Then he revised his greeting.

"Warmaster Sha'dur, Warmaster Darsen. The survey team has finished its survey about the possible location for our new Capital."  
The young soldier ended the statement with another deep breath.

"Looks like my free time is over, I'll be going back to the camp now old friend."  
Sha'dur said to Darsen.

"I'll be following you as well, maybe my insights on these things might be needed."

Darsen replied. 

En route to Mitoc  
OSS Divine Wind  
Bridge 

Jah'dur was aboard the Divine Wind, together with her sister ships the Hispaniola and the Churchill were dispatched by the OSS to gather intelligence on the recently Draka liberated or as the Samotheracians say Draka occupied Mitoc.

Instead of her Warmaster attire was wearing one of the skin suites which was adopted to her condition, provided to her by her hosts, which they say would protect her if she was suddenly spaced. The Dilgar Navy never adopted such extravagance as the cost compared to the benefits was more of a one sided battle to the side of the costs, even if they produced them at a fraction of the cost it still would be too expensive to use fleet wide.

That fact reinforced her of her theory that these people have a large industrial output while having a small population.

She spent a lot of time looking at the monitor, which what she was doing now, she was amazed to say the least.  
"Amazing", she thought. The method of Faster than light these Samotheracians used was different from what she was used to. But one of them being that the layer of space they were using was colored in deep and swirling blue, instead of the usual blood red of jumpspace.

"Tunnel drive, that's what they call it." She pondered.

May be named like that because it creates a subspace tunnel between the point of origin and the destination, she puzzled out. She related the name and her prior conversation with a Samotheracian who mentioned that their faster than light was subspace base.

On the other hand there is no jumping in dimensions of space involved in jumpspace, maybe its just incidental to the name, but none the less she was very excited to see these ships in action, too bad they won't see any combat. This was a pity for she really wanted to see how these ships fight, the tactics and weapons these people employ. Regardless she still was excited to witness how her hosts would conduct a recon mission.

"Admiral Nakamura, three minutes till we reach the destination."

A junior OSS officer ate the left side of Jah'dur said, she looked relatively young and had the same eye shape as Nakamura.

"Very well, put the ship into yellow alert."

Then the officer pressed a few buttons, this made the ship switch hue in lighting from the bright blue hue to a sort of bright yellowish hue.

Making the starship computer say "Yellow alert."

"As soon as we enter normal space, engage cloak."  
Nakamura ordered the bridge crew, while Jah'dur was busy looking in awe at the professionalism and the speed at which they react and conduct the orders, specially the fact that they were intelligence officers and not the regular military. Jah'dur had a low regard for intelligence officers, except for her specters of course, which was partly due to the fact that Dilgar intelligence office was under Len'char.

"Entering normal space."

Said the junior officer.

With that the star ship burst a rupture into normal space. Then with in a spilt second it cloaked. Making it almost impossible to spot the ship coming into the system, specially if you didn't know, what, when and where to look for.

Jah'dur peered through the monitor, they were indeed in Mitoc the system between the third and the fourth planet's orbit. It looked almost the same as it was when she left, well almost. As it didn't have the Dilgar ships that used to patrol here nor the civilian traffic that was busy converting the planet into the new capital of the Imperium and the mines they left behind, most probably some of them already exploded. Regardless what is here now, as far as she can see was a few of those space black Draka warships, most of them the lighter ones.

"Cloak engaged Admiral."

The junior officer said.

"Very well, have the other ships arrived as well."

Admiral Nakamura replied.

"We just received telemetry from the Churchill and the Hispaniola. They have arrived at the designated exit points."

"Very well, order them to commence mission….. and ohhh, tell Sheridan and Quin good luck. Hopefully this trip will be uneventful."

Their mission was simple; the Devine Wind will survey the planet while the Churchill will search the nearby space for any useful information while the Hispaniola would transmit tachyons to nearby Draka ships.

"Now Warmaster you do your use to us, where was the location of your lab."  
Nakamura told Jah'dur, but before she could reply he butted her.

"Well since you do not have any implants, we have to enter the coordinates manually and by manually I mean you instruct that officer over there where while she inputs it."

Jah'dur gave the coordinates to the officer then the ship moved towards the planet.

The starship moved swiftly, as if they didn't feel any acceleration, another fact which Jah'dur noted.

Then they arrived near the lush green plant, as they expected was only garrisoned by a handful of Draka ships strangely, none of them were League ships which they expected to do the garrisoning.

"Turn on passive sensors and scan the area for our dear Warmaster's lab."

Nakamura instructed.

"Sir, we only detect a destroyed building complex, no life signs with in it nor any working electronic devises. It looks like the complex was destroyed by orbital fire a few days ago." The officer reported.

"Well my brother did well, when he cleaned up the house. I instructed him to leave no two stones standing." Jah'dur smirked,

"Good, and we didn't have to worry about the snakes boosting their knowledge with your research." Nakamura replied, as the main reason for this mission was to determine if their worst case scenario of Draka bio warfare augmented by Jah'dur's research. Now all they have to do was routine.

"Scan the rest of the planet for anything interesting, and if you need me I'll be in the mess hall."

"Yes, Admiral sir."

With that Nakamura stood up, he was about to invite Jah'dur to join him one of the officers in the bridge exclaimed.

"Bloody hell!" this made Nakamura turn his head, he saw an explosion on the screen.

"Nan da yo? What the hell?" Nakamura exclaimed in both surprise and disbelief.

Then the tactical officer replied, as he was done checking his console.

"It's the Churchill sir."

Sorry took so long, I lost interest, then found it again when some guy pm-ed me ^_^.


	17. Chapter 8b: Aftershocks

**Chapter 8b: Aftershocks**

**Mitoc  
OSS ****Hispaniola****  
Bridge**

"Saturation of the Deadman is 4.74% in nearby ships" The ship's science officer informed his CO

"A bit lower than the average." OSS Agent Ronald Sandoval thought.

"Prop up tachyon emitters and transmit another batch." Agent Sandoval ordered.

But before the science officer could reply, something.. a blast in the bridge's main viewer caught the eyes of almost everyone in the bridge.

"What the hell was that?"

**OSS Churchill  
Bridge**

Holding the rail of his chair Agent David Sheridan got back to his legs after falling violently into the ground, he reached this left hand into the top of his newly balding head, he felt moisture, it was his blood.

With that he looked around, and everything was a mess, there was smoke everywhere, control crystals scattered from nearby opened up circuits, while the circuits themselves were charred. Most of the crew were struggling to get up while the remaining were either already up or couldn't get up at all. From the looks of the bridge one might assume that the Churchill went into a warzone and got lucky a couple of times.

Then he looked to his second in command, was surprisingly already up and was already looking at her consoles most probably to assess what happened. Aside from the cut in her shoulder and a few red spots in her normally dark grey skin suit, she looked as if nothing had happened.

"Agent Luxemburg, what the hell happened to the ship? Looks like someone detonated an anti-matter bomb beside the ship." David Sheridan inquired as he was grasping the part of his head that was bleeding.

"Sir, from what I gathered, something exploded right below the ship, most probably some kind of mine." She answered.

"How come we didn't detect it, I thought the Draka didn't have such powerful stealth systems. But we'll worry about that later, what's the status of the ship?"

She spent a few seconds before answering the question. "As far as I can ascertain, long range communications, our cloak and FTL and STL is down."

Before David could answer, an alarm sounded.  
"Sir! We have been detected by Draka forces within the system!" Agent Luxemburg announced.

"How long? First one with in three minuets."

Hearing that David Sheridan faced the officer in charge of the cloak.  
"How long until we can get the cloak back up?"

"A seven hours sir, as long as no one fires at us."  
The officer replied.

"Damn!" Sheridan muttered, then switched to ship com using his implants.

"Bridge to engineering, Drew, how long till we can move?"

"STL will be up in Twenty while FTL in Fifty five, but both would be at thirty seven percent effective till we go to a space dock." A deep voice replied

"Can we get FTL up any faster?"

"I can put it down to forty five, but that would mean STL would be up in the same time, meaning we're dead in the water til then."

"Very well do it." Sheridan replied, as he knew that with STL at a fraction of its effectively, it would be better just to rush the FTL drive.

"Get me the Hispaniola and the Divine Wind."

**OSS Divine Wind****  
****Bridge**

"What in the hell happened David?" Admiral Nakamura said as the image of the Bridge of the Churchill occupied the lower half of the view screen while the other half was of that of the Hispaniola.

"We hit something most, probably a mine, how they got though our sensors is a mystery we will reserve for next time. We can't put out cloaks back online while it would take us forty three minuets to get FTL back online, and I could use your help till then." David Sheridan said over the comm, both Sandoval and Nakamura could notice the damage done to the bridge of the Churchill.

"Battle stations number one." Nakamura exclaimed.

With that the color of the lights turned from a bright hue to a darker and redder shade, and a hologram in front of his chair which was right in the middle of the bridge activated. Showing the disposition of the area, the three Samotherecian ships showed green while the Draka were maked as angry red. The Divine wind was some distance in the left of the Churchill while the Hispaniola was in back and of almost equal distance from the Churchill, most Draka ships were planet orbit which was at the front of the Churchill and considerably nearer to it than both Samotherecian ships.

"Sir, the Hispaniola has also gone into Battle stations and is already linked to us." The second officer said.

"Very well, helm to the Churchill match speed so that we would arrive there a few seconds before the first Draka ship would reach the Churcill Charge up weapons, I want an alpha strike once we decloak. Prepare ECM field to full power once we decloak and tell the Hispaniola to do the same." Nakamura instructed.

With that the ship accelerated at an incredible rate, a rate that is impossible to other races bar the first ones, and a rate that would crush everyone inside if it wasn't for its subspace based inertial dampeners.

**A minute later**

Two mean looking space black Draka light cruisers, were speeding towards the Unknown ship, with weapons Hot, they were under orders to blow anyone who came into the system that is not Draka or League out of the sky then when they were a few seconds from reaching weapons range to the Unknown ship, which was marked as hostile. 

The two greyish and slick looking Samotherecian ships suddenly decloaked on top of them on point black range, releasing an Alpha strike with every available beam weapons and photon cannons on both ships striking the two enemy ships at once.

The first to be hit was the armor protecting the back portion of both Draka ships which was where their Drives were located. They were hit multiple times by the beam weapons. While the semi-organic plating used by the Draka ships were able to spread out most of damage done by the weapons the sheer amount of fire of the alpha strike simply melted away the armor and made it give way.

The armor of the ship on the right was the first to succumb thus when the remaining beam weapons hit the Drives themselves they merely exploded in a blaze of glory and taking with it the back quarter of the ship, and making it vent atmosphere for a few seconds before the ship's system kicked in and closed the spaced decks.

Fortunately for the other Draka ship it's armor it marginally survived the assault.  
Then that's when the photon cannon attacks came, it was less refined than the beam weapons however it packed more damage.

With coordinated barrages between both ships it made sure that more than one strike hits the same spot making almost sure that one strike would hit the important systems within the ship.

When the first of the photon barrage hit the more damaged ship's armor the first one simply evaporated a decent thickness of its armor but another strike struck the same spot then another then another, putting several wholes with in the ship where it's weapons, interceptor grid and other combat systems used to be.

Making the ship not only immobile but also useless for the rest of the battle, yet still alive. Or it would have been if it wasn't for the barrage of fire from the still functional weapons system of the Churchill.

With the barrage hitting the left most Draka ship, it simply exploded as it could not take anymore punishment. Marking the first Draka casualty from the Alliance now renamed Samotherecian hands for over two centuries.

The other Draka Ship was to some degree luckier, luckier in the fact that I was still alive, it maybe useless for the rest of the fight but alive none the less.

Then three more Draka ships arrived in combat range, a missile cruiser with two light cruisers in its sides.

As the three Draka ships were about to fire at the Hispaniola and the Divine Wind, both ships disappeared as they both activated their cloaks.

Not because they wanted to flee the battle but because they were preparing for another strafing run, this was Samotherecian Combat doctrine.

Samotherecian Ships and Doctrine were designed for fast and hard hitting hit and disappear tactics, to hit fast, hard and accurately then disappear then hit again. Ship and tactics was designed with one thing in mind, that any potential enemy would have at least ten times their population base with the Draka far exceeding that.

Draka doctrine on the other hand, was designed for pitched battles and shock and awe. Their ships are designed to take and dish out as much damage as possible. They want to put the enemy off balance then keep them that way till they break, defeating them as fast as possible. Before they could regain their balance and before the other powers could even blink. They relied on one fact in mind, that they would spend more industry on the military than any other power, and at least a twenty five percent advantage on the second place. This is only true as the only powers capable of spending as much as they do namely the Centauri and the League were no way as militaristic and compounded with the fact that the latter is not a united entity.

**Impaler  
Draka Missile Cruiser**

"Tetrarch, fire at the nearest ship!" Centurion Richtofen ordered the weapons officer.

The Tetrarch was about to fire when both ships disappeared. "Impossible Centurion sir, both ships just disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Richtofen answered while looking left and right using his mark 1 eyeball and then looking at his console, to see nothing as both ships indeed disappeared from sight and from the sensors.

"I mean it's gone." The Tetrarch replied confirming what Richtofen already knew.

"They must have fled the battle field, very well target the disabled ship's weapons, Archona would to take that ship as intact as possible."

Then before they could fire, the Churchill already destroyed the disabled Draka ship. 

**OSS Divine Wind****  
****Bridge**

"Sir the enemies are targeting the Churchill, looks like they want to disable it." The second officer said.

"So the Bakeru wants it intact huh, ready for the next pass target the missile cruiser." Nakamura stated.

Nakamura then noticed Jah'dur, happily looking and making mental notes of how the battle was taking place.  
"Damn, how did I forget about her." He thought to himself, as he was not sure if the Warmaster was cleared to see their ships in combat so he called two officers.  
"Rico, Cotez, please escort the Warmaster back to her quarters, as it is not ahh….. safe here for her."

Then as they approached for the next pass, the Divine wind again decloaked but this time it was no longer at point blank, but a little bit further. Letting loose another batch of beam weapons and photon cannons, all of these aimed at the missile cruiser the Impaler aiming at her point defenses and anti-matter generator.

With the beam weapons impacting the ship's point defenses, as they may prove to be a problem for the Photon cannon barrage. The beam attack was successful as it destroyed all the point defenses of the Missile cruiser, as they were only partially protected by the semi-organic biosteel armor of the starship.

Then it was the Photon barrage's turn to wreak havoc. They were almost impossible to intercept by the laser based point defenses of the Impaler and its two escort light cruisers, compounded by the fact that the Impaler lost all its point defenses thus relying only on its escorts.

The point defenses were only able to bring down four of the three dozen white circular photon projectiles made by the photon cannons of the Divine wind, as they were to slow to track and hit the fast moving projectiles, those who hit were just lucky.

When the projectiles hit the Impaler's armor they were only able to dissipate a sizable depth of the armor and not completely go to the critical systems.

Then the Impaler and its escorts responded by firing a barrage of lasers and antimatter missiles. Most of the lasers missed the Divine wind as it was too fast and the locking of the target by the Draka systems were hastily done.

With the few however that hit they proved to be ineffective against the Nanosteel plating of Samotherecian armor, the damage was simply dispersed by the nanites within the armor itself.

Now it's the missile's turn to hit the Divine wind, of the one hundred twenty missiles aiming for the Divine Wind eighty was provided by the Missile Cruiser as that was what it was designed to do, to dish out lots and lots of missiles at the expense of the rest, including laser based weapons which it has less of than its escorts. Of those missiles none of them hit the Divine Wind, as they were too slow and the ship cloaked even before those missiles entered it's ECM field.

Then as the Divine Wind faded away, the Hispaniola appeared and unleashed its own barrage from its photon cannons and beam weapons with the beam weapons hitting then destroying the point defenses of the escort ships, while the photon projectiles hitting exactly the same spot where the Divine Wind's own hit.

With that barrage from the Hispaniola the Missile cruiser exploded in a chain reaction when it's anti-matter reactors were hit by the barrage. Then the Hispaniola cloaked again.

Then two more Draka light cruisers came in combat range, this time they fired right away their missiles and laser weapons.  
These plus the missiles of the remaining cruisers sped towards the immobile Churchill, a total of seventy missiles sped towards the immobile starship.

Then when the missiles entered the weakened but still functioning ECM, when they were half way within the field a few missiles were disabled as their circuits were being fried within the field. Thirty plus were able to hit the Churchill with devastating results, even though the nanosteel armor was able to disperse most of the force, due to the weakened state of the ship and the amount of missiles that was able to hit Chucks of armor disappeared.

With one particular deck was spaced flinging out a handful of crewmen.

**OSS Churchill****  
****Bridge**

"That's the eight ship we destroyed. " David Sheridan remarked.

"Yes sir, but there are four more Draka ships coming in two mins and another twelve in the next fifteen." Agent Luxemburg remarked.

"Damn, we can't possibly take on that many ships, plus our hull integrity is already very low, we cant possibly take another barrage." David Sheridan replied.

"Sir, four ships have arrived in combat range.  
They have fired a barrage of missiles, two hundred missiles in total, will hit us in thirty seconds."  
The tactical officer screamed.

"Damn, we can't take even a tenth of that and all our weapons were disabled in that last impact." David Sheridan said, he felt he was gonna die when those missiles hit.

"Sir, the Hispaniola and the Divine Wind have stopped harassing the enemies and are engaging the incoming missiles with all they have."

"Impact in twenty, hundred forty missiles left, they have entered our ECM field."

"Ten, eighty missiles left."

"Five, forty missiles left."

Hearing that David Sheridan said "I was nice serving you, and the Republic."  
"Same here sir." Replied the rest of the crew.

Four missiles impacted the portion of the armor protecting the Zero-point reactor powering the ship and another one struck the reactor itself.

David Sheridan's final thought was about his son John.

Good bye son, he thought, sorry I won't be there for you.

Then everything became white.


	18. Chapter 9a: The Price of Salvation

**Chapter 9a: The Price of Salvation**

**Draka-League HQ**

**Mitoc**

The Abbai ambassador Kalika, was overseeing the situation of the people of Mitoc when she was informed of one of her aids about what had transpired outside, where a few ships from a known race destroyed a couple of Draka ships before being overwhelmed by sheer number. Her aide confirmed that at least one of those unknown ships was destroyed.

Well that was five minuets ago. She was now on her way to meet the commanding officer of the Draka forces in Mitoc and the sector which was also coincidentally the head of the Coalition forces here, as the Domination was made the leader of the Coalition when it entered the war, as one of its requisites for entry.

She was now in the middle of the Draka-League HQ there was a lot of Draka soldiers, briskly walking from one place to another, there was even a few people from the League who walked passed her.

This place what's left of it anyway, used to be the palace of the royal family of Mitoc before it was captured by the Dilgar, it used to be very beautiful, bright and full of colors. Now it was just drab, ruined and filled with derbies.

"We have another booby trap here." Screamed one Draka, then a few others ran towards him, she could see from their uniforms that the guy and those who ran towards him were part of the cleaning team, she was already acquainted of how their uniforms looked like as the area was crawling with them trying to dispose of traps left behind by the Dilgar as they disappeared.

"Merarch Shznigher, I demand to know what had transpired outside the planet!" She asked with a hint of irritation when she arrived at the room, as she was not informed by their "Draka allies" of what had happen, it was only the fact that one League ship, a Vree Xill class, had witnessed the event that she was informed.

Merarch, was very busy dishing out orders to his subordinates when Kalika entered the room.

"In due time ambassador, in due time." He calmly replied, before he went back to dishing out orders.

Annoyed at being treated as if she was not there, she queried again.

"Why wasn't I told of what had happened? Why did you attack the ships?"

Shznighder was slightly irritated by the ambassador's whining,  
"Flilty Xenos, too bad I cant kill you right there and now. Emphasis on the now part." He thought, although he did not like her and any other Xenos one bit. He agreed with the policy of Archona as to associate themselves with them for now and bide their time, as sudden expressionistic attitudes might unite the sector against the Domination, which is what the Dilgar almost did.

"I can assure you ambassador, all will be explained in due time. But as of now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"But..." Kalika replied before she was cut off by Shznighder.

"Ambassador, you look pale, I think you need some refreshments. Decurion, please escort the ambassador to the mess hall, she looks parched.  
Shznighder said, in order to get rid of the League Ambassador, but that will only buy him a few hours at most, that would be more than enough time for the brass in Archona to give a response for his situation.

Kalika was pissed, she was really pissed, well as pissed as an Abbai could be, for being so abruptly dismissed by the commander, she could hardly keep a straight face, as she and the junior officer, who escorted her walked in the hall way, as the mess hall was located in the other side of the palace.

She could do nothing more than, give out her facial expression as doing anything more might jeopardize the league's relations with the Draka, she was an ambassador after all, who saved them from the Dilgar which no one else had done, for that she was great full, even if it means shutting up about this latest development.

"Ahhh, Ambassador I had a feeling that I would see you here." Another Abbai greeted Kalika when she entered the mess hall, she was Kalika's aid Xa'el.

"Xa'el, what are you doing here? I thought you were overlooking the supply situation?"  
She inquired, as it was unlikely for Xa'el to leave her work, before finishing it, that's why she choose Xa'el to be her aid in the first pace.

"I was, ambassador, but the Vree ship who saw the "incident" outside forwarded this video to me, I assumed you might want to see it with utmost urgency, and I assure you ambassador it is not one of their practical jokes."Xa'el said as she pulled up a data crystal from her clothing.

"Very well, I assumed as much." Kalika replied.

As soon as she replied, Xa'el placed the console beside her, the console and its monitor was somewhat primitive, it looked as if it was already obsolete for over a decade, but this was what they had in the mess hall and it was more than enough to comply with what was needed.

She typed in a few buttons, and the monitor showed the view of a Vree camera, from the looks of it, it looked as if the camera was mounted on a surveillance satellite, which made her realize that it wasn't the ship that saw the battle it was one of her surveillance satellites.

Then the battle began, from the start to the end she was rendered speechless and she had her full attention to what she saw.

What she saw shocked her, "Are you sure it is not a Vree practical joke?" was the first thing that came out of her lips, as it had to be.

"Yes, Ambassador we double checked it." Xa'el replied.

Which made Kalika think even deeper, "Ships that could disappear and then reappear with out much as a hint on any Draka sensors, or the Vree which had the second best in the League after her own people. Ships with so much firepower that it could dish out more damage on a Draka ship than a wing of Dilgar War-cruisers." She muttered

"I only know of two possible powers that were able to do that, the Minbari and the First Ones. They couldn't be the Minbari as they the Minbari had blue colored ships these were gray. And Minbari stealth can only disappear their ships from sensors not from the naked eye, so they had to be First Ones." She continued.

"What has the Draka gotten themselves into this time, hopefully they won't drag us into this mess, or maybe these First Ones are forgiving." She ended her thought.

"We haven't really studied the video much yet, but as what I have seen I echo your sentiments Ambassador. Hopefully they are forgiving, as we barely survived the Dilgar."

**1 AU from Mitoc**

**Bridge**

**OSS Divine Wind**

"Yes Chancellor, I understand." Admiral Nakamura replied to the Chancellor's words before the line was cut, turning the viewing screen of the bridge from the image of the Chancellor to the Logo of the Office of the Chancellor.

"Ensign, plot a course to Mitoc, at normal speed and signal the Hispaniola to do the same." Nakamura said as he sad down after that grueling hour long conversation with the Chancellor and the joint chiefs.

"Yes, sir." The helmsman replied then pressed a few buttons and the ship moved towards Mitoc.

"Yellow alert, and instruct all armor nanites, to go full structural integrity, but I want all weapons to cold, and I mean cold then signal the Hispaniola to do the same."

"Yes, Admiral."

**After a few minuets.**

"We have arrived at the destination admiral." Said the helmsman.

"Very well, decloak and send a text message to anyone in the system and more specifically to that Vree ship in Abbai, I want you to signal the Hispaniola to stay cloaked while we do this." Ordered Nakamura

"But sir that would put us in a seconds time of dozens of Draka and League ships that would mean we would be dead if they decide to fire on us."

"Yes, but you heard the Chancellor we have our orders."

"Yes sir."

**Shuttle landing zone**

**Draka-League HQ**

**Mitoc**

The place was buzzling, as a frantic wave of League and Draka Honor guards, hurried into formation, as they hope to greet this new and advanced race, which most people in the base believed to be first ones.

Kalika was standing beside Merarch Shznighder waiting for this new race to arrive, while trying to resist her urge to go back in as the atmosphere of this planet was unpleasant due to the heat and dust. How she missed Ssumssha, but such was her job description.

Then suddenly she saw something she could not make out break the clouds and glide down the atmosphere, it was the shuttle of their guests, it grew nearer and nearer. Until she could make out the form.

It was graceful looking but was, colored in boring gray, it was smooth in appearance and about the same size as a shuttle craft of known races which was what this clearly was. Strangely it did not produce the same sound as a shuttle that was about to land did, no far from it. It was a lot quieter, it sounded as if it was humming.

This alone would show the extremely different tech base this race used, she thought.

Then a small thump in the ground was made as the shuttle landed. This made her somewhat exited as she anticipated what would this new race look like then, the hatch of the shuttle opened.

Three figures when out, but she could see at least one more staying inside the craft. The figures were tall, taller than the usual Abbai, but around four to six inches shorter than the Draka. They were dressed in jumpsuits, one of them wearing dark blue while the rest was wearing black. They all had helmets of the same color as their jump suites. This was probably used by them to bring their atmosphere as then might need different atmospheric conditions, which although uncommon, was not unheard of.

"I am Ambassador Kalika from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds specifically from the Abbai Matriarchate and this man beside me is Merarch Von Shznighder from our allies of the Domination of the Draka." Kalika spoke in Abbai as this was the language used by these people to contact them.

With that the middle of the three figures, the one in dark blue nodded and said in a deep, mechanical voice. "Greeting, now to the negotiations."

"Of course, now if you would follow me to the conference room." Kalika replied as she was a bit taken by their directness, after seeing the middle figure nod, she motioned to Shznigder, then they went in followed by the three figures.

In the conference room there was a large u shaped tables with the League, Draka and the Samotheracians occupying their own side. The three figures occupied the Samotheracian side, while Shznighder and three others occupied their side and Kalika,another Abbai and a Brakiri occupied the League side.

"So let us start the talks, and in our custom it is the guests who should speak first." Kalika again spoke in Abbai then gestured to the middle of the three figures.

What she saw shocked her, the middle figure motioned to remove his helmet, it shocked Kalika as she thought they needed it to survive, but what shocked her more is what she saw next.

She saw the face of the figure, it looked like the Draka, of all things the Draka! Although with out the feline eyes and the poker face, his has a more compassionate look and slanted eyes. How can this be? she thought.

Then for the first time she saw a Draka do, Shznighder broke his poker face as he saw the face of

Admiral Nakamura. Shznighder's face gave an emotion of hate, he then spoke one word, more like he spat out the word in sheer disgust.

**"ALLIANCE"**

Comments please ^_^

Hope you liked it, sorry it took so long.  
Next chapter would be out in about a week


	19. Chapter 9b: The Price of Salvation

**Chapter 9b: The Price of Salvation**

**Draka-League HQ**

**Mitoc**

"Alliance" Merarch Shznighder spat out the word in sheer disgust.

"Hi snake." Admiral Nakamura answered with a smirk on his face, as if having delight in the Drakenesis' disgust.

"Puritans"

"Mass murderers"

"Blahhh, we should have killed all of you when we had the chance."

"Why didn't you? Ran out of women and children to murder?" 

At some point between the mutual "compliments" of both the Draka and the Samotheracian Kalika dozed into deep thought while the rest on her side of the table was still entertained by both side's mutual loathing.

"The behave a lot like how the Narn and the Centauri towards each other." Kalika sigh to the other Abbai beside her. 

Judging from the way these new aliens look, she could somewhat assume that they also were an offshoot from the other two races that belonged to the Domination of the Draka, namely the Servus and the Drakenesis.

"How could a single planet produce three sentient species" she wondered. Even though it was not uncommon for a planet to produce two sentient species such as the case of the Hyach and the Hyach-do but what was uncommon is that both sides are full fledged space fearing powers. But a more important question is why? Why did this happened, why did this third one separate from the Drakesnesis and the Servus.

"Ambassador, they must have been from the same planet as the Draka." the Abbai beside her replied what was very much obvious.

"That most probably is Xa'el, what did the Merarch call them again?"

"Alliance"

"That is a weird name for a specie, alliance of what? Or it must have a deeper meaning in their language."

"That is one of the things we might find out Ambassador." Xa'el replied as she and Kalika went back to watching how the Draka and the Samothericians were spatting at each other, while the Brakiri beside them merely nodded at their conversation.

"Uncivilized feral, how dare you speak with such words in referring to the greatest Archon that ever served the Domination and the Race." Shznighder replied again to Nakamura.

"That, would be enough! I thought we were here to discuss important matters, instead of trading insults." Kalika interjected to both sides.

Both the Draka and Samotheracian delegates both stopped and stared at Kalika for a second, a second which seemed like an eternity for the Abbai as she knew that the invidual Drakenesis could potentially tear her apart, limb by limb, and who knows what these new comers could do. She sighed in relief when the leader of the new comers spoke.

"As what I was gonna say before I was so rudely interrupted, I am Admiral Nakamura and this is Agent Sandoval and this is Agent West." as he pointed to the CO and the XO of the Hispaniola.

"We represent the Republic of Samothrace, and we came here to establish diplomatic relations with the League and other races of the sector." Nakamura continued, he then placed a small devise on the table in front of him then he pressed a button, the divise then projected a holographic image of the local galactic arm with blobs of color indicating the powers and their borders. The League was colored in yellow plus several lines with in it to show internal borders of the individual League powers. The Centauri Republic was Purple, Narn regime in red, the Draka in Orange and the Minbari in teal.

This made Kalika think that the have already known about the local powers including the Minbari for quite sometime. But what brought Kalika's attention was the Navy blue blob located between Minbari and Draka space.

"This is the Map of our space, keep out and we will not bother you." Nakamura demanded.

Looking at the map closer Kalika could see that if these Samothracians really had that space this would mean that the only way for the Draka to go to Minbari space or vice versa it would be through Jericho, but the Draka haven't really met the Minbari yet so this was of little significance.

And in a few points the navy blue blob they were inside Draka claimed space, fortunately all of these were in non-accessible systems.

Then she noticed something, of all the space within that navy blue colored blob, only Rigel was accessible through hyper space. This gave her chills to her very core.

"No this cant be, it couldn't be." Kalika softly muttered that even Xa'el who was beside her could not hear, nor would it really matter as that she herself was busy examining the map to notice anything else.

"But if any of you want to trade or talk, you must go to Rigel system we have a small colony in the third planet, and a jump gate neat the fifth." Nakamura continued.

"Preposterous! The Domination would not allow this, as there are a few areas which are already claimed by us that you consider as your space, Sirius to name a few."

"I would like to see you snakes put a ship in the Sirius system." Replied with a smile then looked at Kalika.

"Does the League have any objections?"

"I can speak for the Abbai Matriarchat, we have no objections, but I have to communicate with Tirrith to hear what the others have to say but as far as the Matriarchat is concerned we will recognize this. May we be excused as we need to present this to the League Council." Kalika replied, as she saw Nakamura nod she and the other League representatives stood up.

"The Domination will not accept such out outlandish demands!" Interjected Shznighder.

"We did not expect you to." Nakamura replied then he stood up to be followed by the rest of the Samothracians.

Shznighder then had an epiphany, this was never about them, this was about the Alliance talking to the League that is why they hailed the League ship, and not its counterparts from the domination.

"What about reparations for our lost ships?"  
Shznighder hurriedly inquired.

"Tell that to David Sheridan, or to your victims in Tokyo or the rest of your victims. Your lost ships would just be it, lost." 

**January 1, 2232 **

**Tirrith, League of Non-Aligned Worlds**

**League Chambers **

It was two months since the surrender of the Dilgar Imperium, eight days since the incident at Mitoc and the revelation of the Samothracians.

This was where the League of Non-Aligned Worlds usually held their meetings but now they were here to finalize the terms of the Dilgar surrender.

The place was a large hall, occupied by around two hundred people most of them League delegates, about two dozen were Draka and less than a dozen were Dilgar. It was ornately decorated by local architecture, there was a large podium by which a speaker could stand and be listened to by everyone else in the chambers. Right now it was the Drazi Ambassador Lumak, that was now speaking.

The newly promoted Arch-Strategos Jacques was busy polishing his new pips and straitening his uniform, he wasn't quite used to the Arch part of his rank. He was to speak next.

He was chosen to represent the Domination in this finalization of the treaty as he was already the face of the Domination's armed forces. As it was he how kicked Jah'dur's ass in Bestine and it was he who oversee the Dilgar unconditional surrender at Omelos.

Although what he was about to say was already dictated by Archona, he was still free how to say it and he wanted to say it while looking good.

"I can't believe that I'm spending the new year here with a lot of loud yapping Xenos, instead of celebrating it in the mass orgies in the streets of Archona." he thought.

"We call to the stand the representative from the Domination of the Draka Arch-Strategos Jacques Bourgouin." Said the intercomm.

Jacques climbed up the podium, positioned himself in the intercomm and began to speak.

"Fellow delegates, the Domination has set up a few additional points into the peace treaty with the peace treaty." Jacques started.

" First, the former planets of the Dilgar Imperium would be under direct control of the domination,

Second, this would be treated as Draka space, meaning anyone wishing to enter must first confer with our officials otherwise will be shot upon,

Third, this would also be applied to Mitoc, and all League forces in the area would be asked to leave immediately,

And finally, all Dilgar wreckage in battles that our fleet took part in would be transferred to us.

I call a vote on its ratification." Jacques said.

"All those in favor say aye." Said the speaker of the house on the comm, which was the Hyach Ambassador.

Then the chambers was quickly filled with ayes, as this provision was already expected and the League have already discussed it in their close door meetings. They were willing to give this as price for their salvation.

Almost everyone gave an aye, except the Dilgar delegates, as their presence there was merely symbolic and they had no say on the matter.

The ayes, made what was already practiced on the ground as official. The League delegates presumed that Jacques would sit down, after the confirmation of the treaty, but he didn't. He instead spoke again.

"And in the light of devastation caused by the recent war and the reappearance of the warmongering

Samothracians, we the Domination could no longer sit by and wait for another opportunity that billions would die in another conflict. We have decided that we would protect the League with our ships, Our lives, Our citizens. With that we have decided that our ships would stay in your space and your systems in definitely! For your own protection of course." He paused as he was hearing sounds of discontent from the League delegates.

"I am not yet finished." He said to silence, most mutters, although some were still there.

"In order to facilitate better coordination between, our forces in order to prevent another Dilgar war, we ask you to share the control of your forces into a unified command, headed by our own forces. We also ask from you the use of your bases and facilities for our ships and a small tribute of resources and supplies for the protection that we are providing, I ask you to sign this pact." Jacques was then interrupted by a Cascor delegate's scream."

"That would turn us in to your vassals and would grant you control of our forces. We would not allow such a thing, and we would order your forces to evacuate from our space!" Said a Cascor delegate.

"Even with all your forces you only managed to slow down Jah'dur's strike fleets, it only took one of our fleets to defeat her. Now we have two of our fleets in your systems while your forces are only a battered shell of what they were before the war." He paused

"You are welcome to try and remove them. Now I give the League six hours to sign the pact before our forces would demonstrate how much firepower we are going to dedicate for your protection."

Jacques stood up as he was finished with what he was ordered to say, then he marched out of the hall along with the rest of the Draka delegates.

But to his surprise, the hall was silent as everyone was speechless, of what the Arch-Strategos had said. Then when the last of the Draka went out, the Dilgar also followed as they knew they were no longer needed here and the ones who had their leash went out. Leaving only the League delegates left who then began to argue in chorus of what to do, a few simply screamed in dispare.

**Following Day**

**Abbai Consulate**

The Vree ambassador Xil, had only arrived in the meeting room of the consulate. Then he was surprised of not only seeing the Abbai ambassador, but also the Drazi and Brakiri.

"Ahh, Ambassador Xil, please take a seat. Now that you have arrived we can finally start the meeting." Kalika stated, as soon as all the Ambassadors were properly seated she began to speak again.

"As we all know all the League members have signed the Tirrith Pact, which basically puts all our individual fleets in Draka control, coupled with the fact that they have stationed their forces in our space. Brings us into their mercy."

"We all know this ambassador, what is your point?" The Brakiri replied.

"We must, rebuild and strengthen our selves so that one day we will free ourselves from these chains." Kalika replied

"Easier said than done, Abbai. That would take years if not decades to do." the Drazi replied. 

"Fortunately ambassador, we have time on our side."

"Even if we rebuild our economies, how can we drive them out when our fleets are under their control." Asked the Vree

"Our individual fleets are, I admit. But nothing in the pact says anything about a unified League fleet."

Comments please ^_^

next: Interbellum


	20. Chapter 10a: Interbellum

**Chapter 10a: Interbellum**

**February 9, 2232 **

**Rigel, Republic of Samothrace**

Ever since the Samothracians revealed themselves to the sector, every single power, well everyone besides the Draka and the Minbari who were still in their long isolation, frantically tried to assemble a diplomatic mission to this system, which was designated by the Samothracians as to where they will interact with other powers. And at last the jump gate was finally opened.

A small purple ship, with a rounded front was traversing the distance between the jump gate and Rigel prime.

Standing in the observation deck of the ship was a middle aged Centauri all dressed up in his purple clothing and jewelry, all of which indicating that he is an important Centauri or from a very prestigious house or both. Watching the different ships moving around the system, the system was cluttered by ships moving about, although most of them were the shiny gray ships of these new race judging by the form, were probably freighters, some were ships from other powers trying to do what the Centauri are also doing.

He has been in the deck since the liner exited hyperspace as he was very exited to meet this new race. And with great reason too, as it was meeting the Draka that his grandfather propelled his house into great wealth through trade and great power, second only to the emperor's own. Albeit a distant second but second none the less. It was his turn he thought, his turn to propel his house to great power, his turn, with these Samothracians.

"A very interesting race, these Samothracians." He thought, as they were both very advanced and filled with mystery. Plus coupled with the fact that their ships had firepower comparable even to the Minbari, this made them a very good race to make first contact with, even though they looked too much like the Centauri.

He also wants answers to several rumors about them running around, like that they used did not use hyperspace for FLT, great maker even the first ones used hyperspace, he thought. Or that they used to share the same planet, with the Draka. Well latter was already confirmed a week ago by the Draka ambassador in Centauri Prime.

Then something caught his eye, "Which of the gods in the pantheon have I insulted now?" he muttered, as he saw a familiar but very hated configuration of a Narn liner. Like all Centauri he despised the Narn. And to think that he would be in the same planet with those, vile barbarians plus the fact that these Samothracians would meet a Representative of the Narn in almost the same time they would meet with him. Made his bones tingle in disgust, then he saw something that made him forget about those barbaric Narns, well at least for a while.

"Great maker!" the Centauri exclaimed.

Just as his ship was nearing the planet, the Samothracian Starbase in the system came it to view it was shaped like a crescent moon with a disk in the middle of its axis. It was colored shiny gray, the same color as their ships but a lot bigger it was six kilometers from top to bottom. There were ships going in and out of the star base. But what gave him a shock was that the starbase looked very advance and very powerful.

He seeing videos of the fight that took place in Mitoc between these people and the Draka, videos of which cost the Republic a whole lot of credits, he could only guess what this starbase was capable of.

"We will arrive in the planet shortly Lord Molari." Said the ship's comm system distracted him from his thoughts, it was probably the voice of the pilot.

As they drew nearer to the planet he could see that they were a lot of lights on the little land mass that the planet has, which only accounted for less than a tenth of the entire surface. From his estimation of the lights there would be around ten to twenty million. The atmosphere was streaking with clouds it was very beautiful to look at, looked as if it was a beautiful blue ball.

Nearing the Island that was designated to be their landing zone, this was probably the largest island on the surface. He could see the towering buildings of the surface, they were pointy shaped. Then he spots their landing zone, it was rather small, but big enough for the ship to land in with our difficulty, he could see humanoids already waiting for him in the landing zone, but what relieved him was that there was no Narn ship in sight, meaning they came here first.

It would have made him ballistic if he knew that the Narn beat the him to the punch.

**An Hour Later**

**Office of the Military Governor**

The room was utilitarian in design and quite bright for his standards. It was only adorned with two plants and a couple of paintings one depicting some Samothracian and the other a ground battle, and a banner of the Samothracian Enblem.

He was seated with his attache in a long table while the Samothracian Military Governor and another guy was seated in an opposite table. Both of them were males, the shorter brown skinned guy was

probably the governor as both Centauri judged from the way he was dressed.

Lord Molari was told, this system was under the administration of the Samothracian Navy, therefore the highest ranking military official is the acting governor of the system which is also coincidentally the one who will represent their Republic in talks with out side powers.

"I am Admiral Ferdinand Aquino of the Samothracian Navy and the Military Governor of Rigel and this Vice Admiral William Ross, what do I owe the pleasure." The guy said in his thick accented Centauri, which was not that of a surprise as Centauri was the most used language in the sector.

"I am Lord Londo Molari of the House Molari and The Great Centauri Replublic, I bring greetings from our great republic to yours, in the hopes of establishing diplomatic relations between both our republics." Molari Replied.

"As you might have known our requisite for diplomatic relations is that you have to sign the same recognition of our space as with the league."

"We are well aware of this and the Emperor together with Centaurum has given me the power to sign this." Londo replied with great boast.

"Very well, we look forward to future relations between both our republics." Admiral Aquino, said as he rose up and went to the Centauri delegations to shake their hands, before they signed the joint declarations.

Londo was glad that it went well so far. Coupled with the fact that this increased his prestige in Centauri Prime.

**Following Day**

**Outskirts of the City**

The city itself occupied the whole island it was located in, or so he was told. Aside from a handful of very very tall skyscrapers which he already saw when he came to the planet, the city itself was low lying which, said that this planet itself had small population, which was expected for a colony world. The shape of the city matched the contours of the area, as if its creators did not want to destroy the shape of the area when the built the city.

The city itself was very beautiful, however the locals could not themselves from staring at him, he could not blame them, as he has only seen less then a dozen other non-Samothracian since he was here. Maybe that spoke that these people just got out of isolation. On his stay here he saw a couple of people from the League, two Dilgar and of all things four Minbari. Which was quite uncommon to see a Minbari at all. And praise the gods he did not see any Narn, but he knew they were on the planet.

The locals called the city, Liberty.

While his attache was fine tuning the finer points of their agreement with his Samothracian counterpart. Londo was contented to sit here in one of the Planet's best pubs, or so that's what the local he asked told him. And the place was quite unique to say the least. Its lights had a bluish glow, playing music in a language he could not recognize. Most of all, and like most of what he saw of the city the place was almost fully automated, from the taking of your drinks to the serving and from what he could guess to the payment of the bill. The only thing not automated was the girl dancing in the stage, thank the gods for that, he thought. Although she danced in a manner that was strange to him, he still found it mesmerizing. The dancer was pale skinned with a long blonde hair, although she had too much hair for his tastes he still found her mesmerizing. So mesmerizing in fact, that he did not bear to bother looking at the people dancing on the dance floor at his back. He simply sat there near the stage drank his, drink, it was something called zombie by the locals, and watched the girl dance.

Then he saw someone on the edge of his vision, he quickly turned and saw it was Admiral Aquino.

"Ahhh, Admiral, please join me for a drink!" he said in a loud manner that was a few decibels away from being a scream as he motioned for the admiral to join him.

"Lord Molari, glad you enjoyed our fair city." Admiral Aquino replied in his cruel murder of the Centauri language, as he took a seat beside Londo.

"Yes, your people, this city this planet, seems to be full of wonders. Like how do you make these." Londo motioned towards the droids that were moving about.

"And how do you get such abundance in energy." Londo, continued to ask, as abundance of energy is one of the things he noticed in his short stay here.

"I'm afraid I'm not cleared to reveal that." Aquino answered, as he gave his order to the four foot droid butler. 

"They are a beauty, are they not?" Londo switched topic as he did not want to offend the Admiral, as he went back to gaze upon the dancer.

"Who? Her? Or dancers in general?" Aquino inquired.

"Women, Admiral, Women."

"Now that Lord Molari I could full heatedly agree with you with out further need of clearance." he answered as he also began to stare at the dancer.

"How much do you think it costs, to buy someone like that?" Londo innocently asked.

As if he was offended, Aquino looked at Londo with a very serious look, as if all the joy in his eyes suddenly disappeared in that moment.

"Lord Molari, I must inform you, that anti-slavery is one of the pillars that our society is built upon, the mere mention of it ruins the day of an average citizen and would make the most devoted go berserk. So I advise you never mention it again as long as there is a Samotheracian who can hear it, now I'm afraid I still have work to do, Good bye." Aquino ranted then paid the droid then went out.

Londo, was dumbstruck as how offended the Admiral became offended when he merely mentioned it, and he seriously doubt the Admiral really had work to do, but whats done is done.

He went back to looking at the dancer for a few more minuets before his attache came in and told him that what they came here for was done and they should head back to Centauri prime.

He could not wait to brief the Centarum about these people, and how much they would earn from trade with them.

**Comments please ^_^  
so this is how the chapter is:  
Part A- Samothracian and Centauri (this)  
Part B- Draka and Dilgar  
Part C- League and (wont reveal who yet)**


	21. Chapter 10b: Interbellum

**Chapter 10b: Interbellum**

**September 8, 2235 **

**Draka Occupied Omelos**

**Labor Camp 314**

The area was very untidy, it was infested with pests, pieces of dead animal or Dilgar, not that anyone could distinguish it in its currently rotting form were littered in the place as no one ever bothered to put it away. The combination of rotten carcases, pests and unbathed Dilgar saw to it that smell of the place was light years away from being pleasant.

Aside from the Draka overseer's quarters which was adored with things they pillaged and a few impaled heads on its front door, all the buildings here was only a step higher than rubble, it is really hard to imagine that this was once one of the most vibrant cities in the Dilgar Imperium.

Suh'miq was an attractive young Dilgar, a bit shorter that the average but that did not prevent endless suitors from lining up for her hand, she belonged to a very wealthy and influential family, being given everything she wanted and more, and being the top of her class in med school meant that she was very smart.

Well that was before the Draka came, now she was dressed in broken, unwashed and very dirty clothes, with a metalic devise on her neck that gave her excruciating pain every time her Draka overseer felt like it. She is currently hammering in a piece of metal, she did not know what this metal was for, but she did it non the less, otherwise her overseers would give her any one or all of the bodily harms they were capable of doing, that ranged from pain brought by the devises in their necks to impaling her or even inserting a very large blunt object into her female organ. In more extreme cases she has even seen an entire labor camp being struck from orbit by one of their ships. Naturally such things would increase her motivation to work.

Suddenly the alarm sounded, this meant that it was time to go home and that today's quota was already met.

She was very glad, as her body was already very tired, and was a few minuets away from passing out due to fatigue, she didn't know how long she had been working, all she knew was that she started working before the sun was up and now it was already the middle of the night, as a student of medicine she knew that her body could no longer handle another month or so of this torturous work conditions.

She began to line up to get her ration, she was one of the first to do so, so it was not that long before she got her food and water.

"The food I gave to my pets before looked a lot better and smelled a whole lot better than this, not to mention it would probably taste really bad." she muttered to her self as she saw her food, not that she was not already used to it, but complaining made her feel a little bit better.

"If you hate it so much why not give it to me." A middle aged Dilgar behind her said.

She did not have the strength to answer him, she was simply to tired. So she just ignored him. Then went to a corner of the camp, it was still very dirty but it was a bit better than anywhere else, then proceeded to eat her food.

"Damn! It tastes worse than last time, a lot worse." She said as she took her first gulp at the unsightly and smelly excuse for a porridge. But she engulfed it in one fell swoop none the less as she was very hungry. After finishing it she then proceeded to drink her ration of water, it did not look sanitized, but it was far better than no water at all. So she finished it quickly and began to sleep, she needed all the sleep she can.

As she was in the middle of her sleep when she noticed that a couple of individuals were running in her direction, fearing that it would be another rape, as she was already raped nearly a dozen times by different individuals she then stood up took the nearest rock beside her and hopefully use it as a weapon, she didn't bother to wake up the individuals sleeping near her as most likely they would not care nor bother to help her.

She was preparing for the worse when she heard a couple of explosions in the background. Then she noticed that the people coming towards her carried heavy weapons, and had big packs on their backs and there were over a dozen of them. Then when the came close enough to her, one of them reached for the pack at his back, he got out another high powered weapon and threw it at her.

"Join the fight! For our freedom!" the guy screamed.

Then it came to her, they were the Resistance! With that thought her tired body suddenly got a sudden jolt of energy, she proceeded to pick up the weapon they thew to her then she ran with them.

"Glad you could join us." The guy she came close to said, when she joined them.

"Glad, you guys came here, I'm Suh'miq by the way." She replied,

"Just call men number 8, anyway we better hurry, as the Draka ships would orbital bombard this place within an hour."

She then nodded then she heard sudden bursts of energy fire, their Draka overseers came firing back as they neared their quarters.

As she re called there were only around a handful Draka in this camp but there were a lot of those creatures they used as soldier, which made her worried.

"Don't worry about the Ghouloons the explosives took care of them." the guy beside her said as he saw the worry in her face.

"Ahhh, Ghouloons, thats what they were called." She thought, as she ran with him, she was too nervous to think about firing.

They are being overwhelmed, she thought as she saw hundreds of Dilgar converging at the quarters, this made her realize that the resistance had probably given arms to most if not everyone in the camp.

She then saw Dilgars being shot down, while they ran towards the quarters, thankfully none of them were near her. She could see at least twenty being shot down.

"Damn, they are not taking cover, and you should take cover too." number 8 her said, as he was hugging the ground while firing. Realizing what he said Suh'miq tried to do the same, but when she tried to leap for the ground the guy in front of her was shot and that was the last thing she remembered other than the extreme pain on her left arm.

**Sometime later**

Her body was feeling a lot of pain, it felt like she was again subjected to that pain devise on her neck, plus coupled with the feeling of weightlessness.

Then she realize she no longer had that metal thing on her neck, as she tried to open her eyes. Realization came to her, that she was no longer in the planet anymore. 

How did I get here? What the happen? Were the first things that came to her mind. All she could remember was falling into unconsciousness, feeling herself, she realized that she had bandages on her left arm.

Opening her eyes, she could see that she's in some sort of ship, and by the looks of it, she was in some cargo hold, this could possibly be a cargo ship. Moving her head side to side she could see other Dilgar in the ship just floating there looking at a single direction, they were looking at something opposite her but away from her view.

She then moved to an angle where she could view what the other Dilgar were looking at. It was a monitor of some sort, and the image was of a planet and the space around it.

"Is this outside?" Suh'miq asked a nearby Dilgar who was also floating in the ship.

"Yes, it is ma'am." Replied another, yet familiar voice. She then turned to see who it was, it was number 8.

Then the view of the monitor changed as the ship changed its angle.  
It was now showing two space black Draka ships surrounded by debris, but she was not versed enough to determine what classes they were, but she it was already obvious from the looks of those ships was they were severely damaged, as they were ozzing out matter from their insides.

"That's whats left of their occupation ships in the system, and don't worry they are dead in space, and it will take at least three hours for the reinforcements to arrive, we would be long gone by then."

Number 8 told Suh'miq as he saw the puzzled look on her face.

"How did we ever manage to do that?" she replied in astonishment.

And as if to answer her question she saw a single fighter speed towards the Draka ships, from the looks of it, it was Dilgar, then boom. It collided with great force, much greater than what she would have expected, then obliterated the two remaining ships.

"Courtesy of the Deathwalker and the newly established Dilgar Republic. It was a modified single person star fighter filled with some kind of explosive. Don't ask me what cause I dunno, but from the looks of it, anti matter." number 8 explained about the fighter they just saw.

"Jah'dur? She was declared dead. A new Dilgar government? What else have I missed?"

"Yes, the Warmaster is very much alive, I dunno the specifics other than she is not dead. Yes apparently our government expected the worse when the Draka joined the war. They seem to have enacted some worst case scenario protocol which they managed to save more than a hundred million of our people and relocated where the Draka could not reach, well they could reach but they have to put themselves whiskers deep into Centauri space."

"So that's where we are going right?" Suh'miq asked as the monitor now showed the image of Omelos' jumpgate, it was active. There were a lot of ships of different designs going into it.

"Yes! I believe they renamed the system as Dakar." This made Suh' miq shrug a little.

Dakar was a Dilgar word, who did not have an exact English translation but what closest translation would be extreme defiance, the word was used several times in Dilgar history where a vanquished would vow revenge and eternal resistance from their place of refuge which they name as such.

As they were only seconds away from entering the vortex, the ship's alarm suddenly rang, it was very loud, making everyone inside uneasy and wonder what was going on.

Then ship's camera rotated showing the view of the planet, a fleet of Draka ships suddenly appeared. She could not see how many exactly but from what she saw it was well over several hundred.

"They were supposed to be hours away." Number 8 muttered, as he saw some of the ships hit the Dilgar ships they could reach, thankfully they were well away from them. While some ships also bombarded the surface of Omelos. The camera could see parts of the surface lighten up by the bombardment. She could hear other people gasp at the horror, as they knew that each of those shots would have killed hundreds of thousands if not, millions of Dilgars.

Then all of a sudden something occurred that gave a great shock to everyone on board, their sun exploded. But before they could see the extent of the killed or see it reach Omelos, they were already inside hyperspace.

As the ship kept on going inside hyperspace, instead of the previous chatter that they could hear, the place was very silent. Everyone was shocked no doubt, even number 8.

She was dumbfounded to say the least, she could hardly comprehend that the Draka were capable of detonating a Star or even resort to it.


	22. Chapter 10c: Interbellum

**Chapter 10c: Interbellum**

**February 10, 2239**

**Tirrith, League of Non-Aligned Worlds**

**Unknown Room**

The room was utilitarian in design there were no adornments or embellishments, only different screens on the walls showing different statistics and a map of known space opposite of the door. The lighting had a slight yellowish hue, and it was a bit too bright for someone used to the lighting of most ships but just right for the people here who were used to more planet based facilities. In the middle of the room was an oblong table where thirty or so representatives of various League governments, most were ambassadors, some were scientists, ministers and generals to name a few, well all the League governments anyway, there was no Merkab around as they were not members of the League.

Officially, this room did not exist, unofficially this is where the League discuss issues that they did not want anyone to know, specially the Drakas. They would meet here once a month or as often as necessary to discuss coordinated actions on things like rebuilding, reconstruction and more importantly the creation of their unified fleet.

Kalika was seated next to the Ambassador Kani, who was officially the Brakiri ambassador to the League council and a member of the Brakiri ruling body known as The Krona but unofficially he was the leader of this unofficial League body, although he was the leader he's merely a first among equals.

"What is the status of the Fredamir advanced ship yards?" Kani's authoritative voice broke the ice as he inquired.

Fredamir was a sight of important labs of the Drazi military-industrial complex. Since the Freehold was the only League government spared from Draka "protection" as they still had a sizable fleet at the end of the Dilgar War, the League chose to build their secret ship yards in their space. Now operated and funded by the League as a whole. After years of bickering and back door deals between various League governments and another few years of construction, Fredamir Research colony housed one of the Largest shipyard complex in known space, it alone could out produce any League government save the Drazi or possibly the Vree in terms of industrial output. Its research facilities were also comparably large and well funded, they were busy dissecting Dilgar ship debris, analyzing recently acquire technologies and most of all uniting research fields of the various members. And the construction is not yet over, expansion is still being planned.

"Third phase complete. All shipyard producing ships at required level. We still no receive blue prints for new ship class." The Drazi in charge of shipyard construction replied.

"I can assure the people here that we of the research division are doing all with in our capabilities to combine the apex of League technologies into one cohesive ship design. How ever all our prototypes seem to fall apart before completion. It would seem that this task is impossible. We would recommend sticking to Plan B." Preempted the Hurr who was in charge of research as he saw the eyes of the people around the table turn on him after the Drazi's statement.

Plan A was to create a ship class that housed all League technologies like Brakiri gravitic weapons and the famous Abbai shields. And spam the construction of this type of ship. Each one would be manned by a multi specie crew.

Plan B was, in the case that it would prove fruitless was to build an array of ship classes that were currently in use by the different members. With each ship still having a multi specie crew.

"During the War our intelligence assets heard of a class of ships constructed by the Dilgar, known as the Sekhmet which housed a combination of League technologies. If the Dilgar did it with stolen technologies, how much more for us who invented them in the first place. " Replied Kani with a bit of irritation in his voice as the League including his own corporation Ly-Nakir already spend tonnes of credits into the creation of this design.

"Mere rumors, they have not been confirmed. We have noway of confirming as we have no ties with the Dilgar Republic and even if we do I doubt they would confirm or deny. But rest assured that we are still doing our best to come up with the design but I can tell you it would not be achievable in the near future. " replied the Hurr.

Kani merely nodded in reply as he knew there is nothing more pressing the issue could do, and it would be far more efficient to continue to the next topic.

"What is the situation of the first batch of soldiers?" Kani inquired.

"First and Second batch finish training. They now work together. Very well." The Drazi replied.  
Kani was inquiring about the crew training program in which various League species were retrained in the Fredamir system so they could work together.

Kalika was tired of listening to this mainly military related conversation, she found no interest in the military aspect nor could she provide valuable insight in any of the matters. She picked up her data pad and began to read the reports provided, one of them stated that the overall League economy would be at pre-war levels by the turn of decade another report was about their new assessment of the Samothracians.

"Now this would be things that I would be more interested in." Kalika began to read.

**Following Day**

**Brakiri Embassy**

**Ambassador's Office**

Sitting on his desk holding a data pad in his hand Kani was a bit dumb founded, he looked back and forth between the data pad and his aid who was standing in front of his desk, who was there from the time he handed the pad to the ambassador.

After a few seconds more of looking back and forth Kani still could not believe it.

"Is this genuine?"

"Yes, Ambassador. It is, as far as we can tell since none of us here are experts in the field."

"This could essentially provide the answers to what has been bugging the minds of the engineers so they could create a working prototype."

Kani muttered softly in glee.

"Prototype of what ambassador?" His aid inquired.

Hearing the question, Kani realize that he said it out loud which he should not have. Since his aid was not cleared to know what was being discussed by him and the others of the unofficial League body, nor that it even existed. As far as his aid knew he was just strolling around the plant for some R and R during the last time. In fact only a few knew about the body and the meetings, not even everyone from the Krona knew about it. So he simply evaded the question.

"Why and who would ever give us the blue prints to the Sekhmet class of the Dilgar, it is not even confirmed to have existed." Kani asked his aid.

"That is the second thing I wanted to tell you ambassador, she wants to talk to you."

"Then what are you waiting for, send her in." He enthusiastically said, while hoping that the price for the blue print would not be too steep as the LONAW needed all the resources it has now to rebuild, reconstruct and rearm.

Then his aid went outside the office, and a few seconds later someone went in.  
It was a Dilgar. She had a some what predatory grin, she was in formal civilian clothing, as if she was some sort of executive, other than that she looked unimpressive. He suddenly realized what she wanted. As she was seated Kani began to speak.

"Let me guess, Jah'dur wants to scrap our requirements for diplomatic recognition for the blue prints?"

Kani said, as the League gave the new born Dilgar Republic a list of requirements before diplomatic recognition and the right to construct an embassy on the planet as the are the only power in the sector who has not placed one yet. Plus the possibility of trade with the LONAW would be alluring to anyone as combined they had the largest market in known space, even after the War. So far the Dilgar have complied with almost all requirements. However one was very hard to do, which is that anyone who served during the War should not be seated on their ruling council.

She smiled again before giving a reply. "I am not here to represent the Dilgar, I am here to represent my associates, and it is from them which that blue print came from."

"Who are your associates, Ms?" Kani implied for her name.

"Mar'den, they wish to be kept hidden as of now but fair to say they are a power to be recon with."

She replied.

"So is the Ly-Nakir and the Syndicracy." Kani replied mentioning his corporation and government, then he continued.

"So how much does your associates want for the blue prints?"

"Nothing, it is a token of good will from my associates to the Brakiri Syndicracy." Kani noticed that she said Brakiri Syndicracy not League of Non-aligned Worlds but this slipped a few seconds later as he was more shocked as the blue print was free.

"You have the gratitude of the League of Non-aligned Worlds. Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"There is only one last thing." Ms. Mar'den replied

"Ahhh, there is a price after all, tell me Ms. Mar'den. What do you want?"

This made her grin more then usual.

"That is funny Ambassador, I came here to ask you the same thing. What do you want?"

"I don't get it." Kani, curiously replied.

"What do you want Ambassador?" 

Comments please ^_^

and in the words of Durabys

"OH the CHAOS will be GLORIOUS!" 

Next chapter will be: "Peacock Soufflé" would be set on 2244 


	23. Chapter 11a: Peacock Soufflé

**Chapter 11a: Peacock Soufflé******

August 11**, 2244****  
****Hyperspace, 2 minuets from Rigel******

Lt. John Sheridan was flying a Narn Frazi class heavy fighter which the word banged up might be considered as an understatement. Its armor was riddled with scorched marks not to mention the other battle damage it has seen.

He is considered to be a very good officer despite his young age, some say it was due to his father's passing more than a decade past as this gave him the drive to excel others say he would have been good none the less.

He was currently being chased by more than half a dozen fighters of almost the same number of species. All of those, he thought was willing to fire on him the moment he would exit hyperspace.

"Come on! They must not reach weapons range before I enter the system!" Sheridan muttered to the fighter.

"30 seconds to Rigel" The fighter said in reply.

With that Sheridan pressed the subspace communicator he attached to the fighter to signal the jumpgate on the other side to open, and inform the Samothracian forces on the other side that he we coming in hot.

Then suddenly a hyperspace vortex opened up in front of him guiding the fighter in he entered normal space, but sadly so had his unwelcomed guests. Which had greeted their exiting with a roar of fire of weapons.

Sheridan began to make evasive maneuvers as he was moving towards the system's starbase.

"Screw these controls!" Sheridan muttered as the fighter shook, as he had a hard time with the controls as they were designed for larger Narn hands.

As if answering those curses, a Samothracian Warship suddenly decloaked between his outmatched fighter and the chasing mercenary fighters.

"Hostile fighters, this is the Samothracian Warship, the Chicago, you have entered our territory we advise you to power down weapons and back down if you do not want to be turned into a million pieces." the comm system sounded on open transmission.

Sheridan looked into his scanners seeing his fighters scanners he could see that the fighters chasing after him were no longer firing and are backing down.

"Good to see you're not yet space dust John!"

"Hah! It would take more than that to take me out, thanks for bailing me out Mack"  
Sheridan replied.

"All in a days work! I dunno what you have there but it must be something big as I was ordered by Fleet Admiral Nakamura to escort you, I mean a Nova to escort a single fighter! That must be something you have there."

"Need to know basis Macky." 

"I figured." 

**Planetside**

**Office of Admiral Nakamura******

  
"Ahh, John please sit." Fleet Admiral Nakamura said as he motioned for John Sheridan to sit down on a chair on the other side of the desk, as another man wearing not a military outfit but a suit was also sitting on the other chair.

"That man looks familiar." Thought Sheridan.

"Oh! Its Senator Santiago!" He then thought after a second later as he was hit with realization.

"I hope, it was not that difficult of a mission." Admiral Nakamura stated as Sheridan sat down.

"Nothing I cant handle Admiral sir!"

"Ahhh, good! I knew I did not make a mistake choosing you. You recognize Senator Santiago?"

With that John simply replied with a nod, it was hard not to know Senator Santiago, as he was the current Senate president, the only person more famous in the Republic would be President Levy herself .

"How's Miranda and Elizabeth doing?" Admiral Nakamura asked, as his facial expression became a bit warmer.

"Liz is graduating next term, hopefully. But the way she's doing may be the term after next, well send you the invitation if it pushes through, and Mom's keep on asking when you, aunt Ino and the kids would spend another dinner with us, she promised not to cook Swedish meat balls anymore." John replied with a smile.

This made Admiral Nakamura laugh.

"That maybe later than we would like, depending on what the files you brought contains. By the way do you know what you mission was?" Admiral Nakamura asked.

"If I may Mr. Senator" he added to seek approval from Senator Santiago to divulge critical information.

"Go ahead" Santiago replied.

With that John Replied, "I was tasked to retrieve information from our agents within the Domination, as far as I know it was some data about Draka fleet disposition and strangely Draka economic data. But from the looks of it, as Senator Santiago is here and those mercenaries who chased me, it might be something different..." John trailed off so that Nakamura may pick up.

"You are not wrong about what your mission was, but you have not been informed of the overall picture. The information you retrieved would be crucial to prove what are our other sources are saying." Nakamura added, which John replied by simply nodding.

Nakamura then inserted the data crystal John gave him into his table. Then the holo emitter on his table showed the information for all three men to see, it was mainly graphs and numbers.

Nakamura began scrolling down the Draka economic information, reading the reports and casually nodding his head every now and then.

After a quarter of an hour skimming through the economic data he began to look at the reports on fleet disposition. With that the image changed into the image of the local spiral arm with Draka territory highlighted in Orange, while the League members who are currently Draka protectorates were colored in a darker shade of Orange, a cross between the black background and the Draka color itself. While the rest of the galaxy were simply not color coded, but still anyone who knows the map of the local spiral arm would know what belongs to who.

Draka ships were designated by dots in the map in a brighter shade of Orange, if one was to zoom in you would see the ship names, and the fleet and Taskforce it belongs written below the dots.

"Well that does it, it has been proven without a shadow of a doubt." Nakamura stated.

"Good thing that the OSS is the best intelligence arm in the known universe." Santiago replied with a very serious face.

This left John Sheridan dumbstruck, as realization sank in of what all this data meant, after a second or two, only two word came out of his mouth.

"How long?"

"In three months time." Nakamura replied matter of factly.

**40 Eridani**

**Chancellor's Chambers**

**Two days later******

  
"Now that we have everyone here, let us begin." Chancellor Elizabeth Levy said, as the last of the persons called came in the room.

The Chancellor's Chambers were currently unusually crowded, a bit more that it was meant to handle, but these was not an ordinary time.

There were almost fifty people with in the Chambers, including the brass of the Navy, bigwigs of the OSS, high profile senators and of course three representatives of the young Dilgar Republic.

In the middle of the Chambers was a large rectangular table where most of the beings inside were seated, while some were seated at the sides as all of them did not fit.

Levy was seated in the middle with Nakamura and the Head of the OSS flanking her sides.

With that the low murmur instantly died down, Levy began to speak once again.

"Most of you might be wondering why we are here. As some of you might have heard of rumors, we are here to shed light on those, Admiral Nakamura if you may." 

"Thank you Madam Chancellor" Nakamura began, then pressed a couple of buttons on the pad in front of him.

This made the room darken and the holo emitters in the center of the table began to show numbers and graphs.

"As you might or might not have heard." Nakamura said as he pointed out a few figures in the holo projection.

"For almost two months, the Domination of the Draka have begun wartime production and buildup."

He pointed out another set of figures.

"They have begun to stockpile these resources producing at a lot more than normal capacity and are even importing the following."  
"Also a sudden surge in their shipbuilding and the manufacture of spare parts and ordinance have been detected by our informants.

This corroborated with different rumors spreading about the Draka reading themselves for another war, would lead us to conclude that they are.

But against who, is the critical question, with the Dilgar no longer a great power, and you being on the other side of Centauri space would rule you out."

Nakamura said as he nodded to the Dilgar delegates.

"With us being out of reach as our systems are unreachable by Hyperspace and with the League being basically under their heel, that only leaves the Narn and the Centauri. That question being answered by this report."

Nakamura paused as the image changed, into the galactic map, with different color designations of different powers with also Draka ships showing as bright orange dots in the map. With an unusual amount of them being concentrated on the boarder line where the Orange and Purple colors meet.

"They are starting to build up supplies and ships along the Draka-Centauri boarder, this would lead us to believe that they are preparing for a war with the Lion of the Galaxy."

"When?" a voice in the background cut him out.

"From what we have, in three months time." Nakamura ended his report, then murmurs began to grow again and this time they were loud, as people began to talk about the implications.

This made Levy slam the Gavel "Order! Everyone settle down!"  
Making everyone stop talking and face the Chancellor.

"Director, assessments please." She said as she faced the Director of the OSS.

The director nodded and began to speak, which everyone was listening, as they were curious of what

he has to say.

"First of all standing fleet wise, the Draka has a minor edge over the Centauri in this regard, that is not taking in to account League ships that they may call upon which are currently under their boot. As we rank them second strongest of the younger races only the Minbari are more powerful and the Centauri being the third.

Plus compounded by the fact that the Draka have better doctrine and tactics, this would skew the odds more in their favor.

We estimate the war to last thirty to thirty six months. Best case"

"Best case!?" One of the Senators responded with amazement, while most of the brass from the Navy, Marines and the OSS mainly nodded in agreement with the assessment.

"Yes, Senator.  
That is based on a fair fight! Not counting on the Centauri being unprepared, the Draka building up before the war or the Draka managing to inflict a surprise offensive on Centauri boarder forces.

Which by all indications are gonna happen while we may be able to prevent only the last one as we may send out a warning to them on the last one.

That is also not including League forces they may put to bear, although I doubt that the League would be dragged into this seeing that they are trying to circumvent their treaty with the Draka, plus with the Draka mentality not wanting to include non-Draka whatever they do, they would just probably watch it out.

Or the Narn making maneuvers on their side of the boarder or even making a simultaneous invasion. Which has around 50-50 likely hood of happening."

"Ok, director what is the worst case?" The same Senator inquired.

"Without Narn and League intervention, faster than the Dilgar invasion of the League during the Dilgar war." The OSS director answered.

"OK, I need courses of action people!" Levy said in reply.

"We could advise the Centauri to mobilize thought diplomatic channels, give them supplies and raw materials they lack, plus give them what we gave the Dilgar, namely effective ordinance against bio-steel, plus advisers to ensure the proper use and better integration of the tech, and as advisers on tactics." One of the Navy's Admirals replied.

"Would that be enough?" Asked Levy.

"Not even close!" Nakamura replied.

"So what are you suggesting?" The other admiral responded

"What you said, plus the mobilization of ALL our forces and direct military intervention." he said the word all with intonation while looking at the Dilgar delegation as to emphasize this also includes them.

"We are not ready! And not in a decade and a half!" One of the Senators responded with a hint of rejection.

"Better fight them now with the Centauri than alone fifteen years later." Levy replied.

Others in the room mainly nodded in agreement.

"So we all agree then?"

"Such action would need Senate approval, as stated in our constitution, but I doubt that they would disagree." One of the Senators said.

"How about the Dilgar Republic." Levy addressed the Dilgar representatives.

"We do are not fans of the Centauri but we agree with what you say, but we still have to refer to the War council for approval as we are not authorized to make such a decision."

An'jash the head of the Dilgar diplomatic mission said, which was basically saying we need to confer to Jah'dur.

After everyone was gone Levy still sat on the chair comprehending the gravity of the situation.

Who would have thought that the Final war with the Snakes would happen in her term, she thought.

.

.

.

Comments please ^_^


	24. Chapter 11b: Peacock Soufflé

**Chapter 11b: Peacock Soufflé******

October 4**, 2244****  
****Archona, Domination of the Draka******

Arch-Strategos Jacques Bourgouin was standing at his office, with his left placed on top of his desk, in a supporting position while his right hand war currently holding a glass of Bourbon. He was currently in deep thought, thinking about the preparations about the coming war with the Centauri Republic in under a month's time.

He by virtue of his exploits during the Dilgar war, is currently in commander of Vega command or the forces within the Domination-Centauri boarder, which was supposed to be comprised of the Second, Fourth fleets. Now it is currently augmented with the Fifth and Sixth and elements of the Third, which would make a grand total of over five thousand ships, which is easily over four times the ships used to defeat the Dilgar, slightly less than three quarters of the Domination's Navy and supposed to be enough to defeat the Centauri and carve a hole all the way to Centauri Prime.

This easily made Jacques one of the most powerful beings in the sector, hell he could take the ships here and sail to Archona and declare himself Archon, as the First fleet would stand no chance against such forces, but fortunately for the Archon they were aiming at the opposite direction.

The Draka plan was simple, to swamp the Centauri boarder with as many ships as they can spare at the start of the destroying as many Centauri ships as they can and capture as much Centauri industry in the opening stroke as possible. 

"Everything is going according to plan." He thought, "but even the best conceived plans never survive contact with the enemy." He added.

Suddenly a chime sounded, it was his doorbell and the person he was waiting for has arrived.

"Enter." Jacques muttered.

"Ah, Merarch, just the Draka I was waiting for, please sit." Jaques greeted the lower ranking officer.

"I have an important mission for you." Jacques said as the Merarch satdown.

"A scouting mission, as you might know, we are in wartime footing and currently preparing for a war with the Centauri." Jacques said.

The Merarch merely nodded in approval.

"Your mission is simple, take you task force to Quadrant 15 and survey the system for Centauri activity.

As we have received reports from the Krypta of Centauri surveillance activity in the system

Remove any surveillance satellites with force if necessary if you encounter any Centauri force in the area, let them fire first."

"Sir, the whole task force for a scouting mission? Isn't a job for the Krypta?"

"You have your orders Merarch." 

"Yes, sir! Is there anything else sir?"

"None, your mission details will be send to your command ship." with this the Merarch walked out of the office.

"Oh, one more thing Merarch, do not do anything I wouldn't do." Jacques ended with a sadistic smile, giving the Merarch realization of what his true mission was.

Jacques, specifically chose him as he was know to be trigger happy, fire first before asking kind of guy. 

Just the guy they needed to create a Casus Belli with the Centauri. Either by having one of their warships being fired upon or by finding Cenatauri surveillance satellites in a supposed to be neutral system, both if they were lucky.

Then after the news of the incident the Navy would invade then declare war in that order.

**Centauri Prime****  
Royal Court**

"The esteemed guest from the Republic of Samothrace is given chance to speak."

The Centauri Prime Minister said as he motioned to give the floor to Chancellor Elizabeth Levy who was seating at the opposite side of the table the different ministers of the Royal Court was seating, she was accompanied by over a dozen different aids who were seated on the same side as her. Although she could have just sent an ambassador to negotiate in her stead, she chose to come here herself as it would give more credence to her proposal.

She was here to give the Alliance proposal of aid and alliance herself, it was upon the suggestion of the Centauri Prime Minister that they hold this in a closed door meeting with the Royal Court rather than bring it to the Centaurum.

"Honorable members of the Royal Court, you may have already know why I am here as we already sent the proposal via standard Diplomatic channels."

With that the different Ministers of the Royal Court murmured in affirmative.

"Will the Great and Powerful Centauri Republic answer in the affirmative to our humble proposal of Mutual Defense Treaty between our Two Great Republics?" Levy carefully worded it as she knew how much emphasis they put on pride and showing face.

"Let me get your proposal straight, you will give us intel on the Draka plus Bio-steel effective weaponry in exchange for a military alliance between both our republics?" The Minister of Defense clarified the issue. He was dressed like all the other Minsters with as much jewelry and embellishments money can buy, he was probably the second oldest in the room, only the Prime Minister was older and perhaps more embellished.

"No, Minister, we will give those for free as a token of our good will." Levy replied, this made the assembled ministers loose a breath.

"So what benefit does this alliance give the Lion of the Galaxy..." The said Minister again responded.

"An old, lion who is well passed his prime." Levy wanted to add but refrained herself from interjecting.

"... you are but a small power with territory and population only equal to that of a minor League power? Compared to us, which is the largest power in known space with the largest, industry, navy and population only the Minbari is stronger than us in naval might." The pompous minister continued, which also Levy wanted to correct him on several points but refrained herself.

"It must be obvious to you that the Draka are planning to attack you? Specially with their signing of a Non-aggression treaty with the Narn a week ago." Levy said in disbelief.

"Your intelligence must be wrong Madam Chancellor, as ours have indicated that their aim is the Drazi Freehold to control the last remaining League member not in their control." Lord Malifa the Minister of Intelligence a matter of factly answered Levy.

She almost grew red in annoyance or sheer anger in due to the reply, fortunately she did not let her emotions get the best of her.

"But Minister! Surely their fleet disposition would say differently!"

"Madam Chancellor." He said like he was talking to a child tone.  
"It is but a ploy to ruse the Drazi into a sense of security surely it would not be poised against us, as it should be known to them that we are stronger than they are."  
Malifa continued.

Levy wanted to hit the guy with an anti-matter bomb for his arrogance, she began to make another reply but was overtaken by the same Minister.

"This conference is going no where! You have nothing to offer, and assuming that we accept this I doubt that the Centaurum would ratify it seen that the Draka is our largest trading partner and signing it would do nothing more than gather their ire. This is but a wast of our time and effort. I move for its adjournment." with that the rest of the Ministers simply murmured in acknowledgment then went out one after the other.

Levy was pissed, at the way the Royal Court treated them like a Minor League Power, but even with that and the absence of an Mutual Defense Treaty she knew that her people would still actively intervene in case of a war.

**Quadrant 15 – Neutral Space **

Quadrant 15 was supposed to be Neutral Space in between the Domination and the Centauri.

With the Domination at the Galactic west direction and the Centauri in the Galactic north direction, with rumors of an unknown Xenos power to the Galactic east.

This system is also marks the most eastern part of the Domination as they have expanded at the other direction.

Time and time again it has been a scene of hide and seek between Centauri and Domination scouting parties and one of the sources of the cooling of relations between both powers.

"Sir still not detecting, even a whisper of a Centauri warship." the Tactical Officer reported to the Merarch in a bored tone, as this mission has been far more boring than what had been advertized.

"Very well Decurion, set course for the remaining satellites and prepare to fire at my command." He replied. He wished that the finding of the satellites would be enough of what the Combine needed to declare war. It had to be as they aren't detecting anything other than those satellites. And they have been here for over two days.

"And tell engineering to fix those malfunctions in the drives while aren't doing anything major I hate them to malfunction again when we meet the Centauri." he added, Dominion military hardware have been experiencing more than expected malfunctions due to the Alliance virus they have sent over the last decade, but still is far from the desired saturation. (note though those tachyons they have been sending)

"Sir, we are detecting hyperspace vortexes forming at near the third planet." The Decurion announced with a hint of excitement as they would finally see some action and their mission would not prove to be a waste.

"Finally the Centauri, plot course for intercept and prepare hailing frequencies." The Merarch said in reply.

"Aye sir, plotting new course to intercept five mins ETA."

"What is the read on those Centauri ships?"

"Sir, Im having a hard time reading, some kind of interference of some sort."

"Natural?"

"Can't tell sir but as far as I can tell it would most likely be artificial, I'm suggesting we should shift to external cameras maybe they will see something."

"On screen." The Merarch commanded after nodding to the Decurion.

The screen of the bridge changed the image from the system's readout to the image of the planet and the ships.

"Freyja's tits, those aren't Centauri ships." someone in the bridge said, as the Merarch stood up from his chair to get a better view with both his eyes not giving even a second away from the screen.

The image on the screen showed the ships were sitting there right beside the planet. To anyone who has eyes, and perhaps even those without them. It is obvious that these were no Centauri ships, these had fish-like appearance instead of the Centauri birdlike appearance, plus they were blue not purple.

There were three of them, one larger and the rest were probably escorts.

Those were what you could glean from the image as they appeared blurry.

"Well there goes two years of planning and months of preparation." the Merarch thought as obviously the invasion will have to be delayed due to this new discovery.

"Clean the image Decurion." He ordered.

"I can't sir, still due to the interference, and now I am of the opinion that they must be some sort of stealth systems."

"Like the Alliance ones?"

"Can't give heads or tails sir. But I'm of the opinion that they work at different principles as we can still see them with visual trackers."

"What can you tell us?"

"Nothing from this far sir."

"Very well, helm set course for intercept. Communications, broadcast an open channel and send first contact package."

"You are on sir." the Monitor of communications replied after pressing several buttons.

The Merarch began to speak. "_Unknown vessels, This is the Domination of the Draka Ship Purest White, do you respond?_" (Spoken in Draka)

"First contact package sent sir." the Monitor responded.

"Did they receive it?"

"Unknown sir."

"Loki's balls! Loop the transmission and... " The Merarch was cut off as alarms began to sound.

"What was that?"

"From the looks of it, it was their scanners pretty powerful ones as they lit up a lot of our systems." The Decurion of tactical replied.

"How much did they get?"

"Everything sir, I wouldn't be surprised if they would even know what the cooks are brewing in the mess." 

"Reply in kind Decurion, full power to active scanners."

The purest white is currently using the newest versions of scanners R and D had to offer, which were already worlds apart from what they had used on the War with the Dilgar more than a decade ago. They were in response to Alliance cloaking tech, but still very far from being a viable counter or even negate it a bit or even pierce these alien ship's passive stealth.

"Nothing sir, I could only get an estimate of their energy emissions."

"And?"

"Way above ours sir!"

"Loki's balls!"

"Merarch sir, the ships are moving at intercept course their gun ports looks open sir."

"Are weapons charged?"

"I cant tell sir, plus I'm not detecting targeting scans, well none that we know of."

"Resume intercept course, Decurion and tell the rest of the task force to follow suit."

"Sir?" 

"Resume course, I want a better scan of those ships which we could probably get at closer range, as no one scans Draka ships without being scanned back!"  
The Merarch replied.

"Yes, Merarch Michael Jankowski."

Comments ^_^


End file.
